Alexander the Great: A Girls und Panzer side story
by Montysmypython
Summary: Sarah Alexander a Student at Boston High in the UK, whose brother James Alexander is the commander of the UK best Tankery School. Bovington Academy. She has never been into Tankery, but all is about to change when the Great British Cup final begins. It will take her on an adventure into the Tankery world.
1. Chapter 1: The Great British Cup

"coms check, driver can you hear me?" with a soft-spoken but with a hint of a tremble in her voice

"yep all good"

"Gunner?"

The gunner raises her thumb up "I don't personally see the reason why we need an intercom set in this Tetrarch to be honest" said the gunner "we are so close together."

"well the drivers going to have a fun time trying to hear us." the commander responded.

The radio then spluttered into life with whines and high pitch squeaks. "Sarah, do you copy?" A calm voice said.

"Yes loud and clear!" replied Sarah.

"Good luck today the trials will now begin! But before you go, have you heard this proverb?"

Sarah looked down at her hands which were squeezing a black British tankers beret with a badge on the front, she closed her eyes to reflect back on this whole ordeal which had taken place in the last year.

1 year earlier.

Sarah Alexander was you're not so average English girl, well for the 2010's she dressed in a 40/60's look with pin curl brown hair with green eyes with a thin frame. Her room was filled with memorabilia from those era's from the Beatles all the way to Humphrey Bogart, with posters to records, books to mugs. In the corner of her room there was one area untouched by all this, was a picture in a frame with a woman with a baby on her lap with a 3 year old boy to the left of her and a man standing behind the child all were smiling, well apart from the baby which was crying its eyes out.

Whilst lying on her bed listening to her record player with some classic rock and roll songs being played not doing anything on this hot summer evening and with school being closed for the holidays it was heaven on earth, her phone rang, she answered the phone.

"Dad why are you calling you should be working." She said jokingly.

"But its great news James has gotten through to the Great British Cup an…" said in an excited manner like a kid being told he can have any sweets in a candy store.

"Yes, dad I know that" cutting him off.

"But this is the deciding match I'm going to take a day off work I'll say I'm ill or something so I can see this match in person. Do you want to come?"

"But I'm really busy at the moment." She responded.

"come on really?!" he said sarcastically "at least do it for James we need to give him all the support we can give to him, the commander of Bovington Academy is a real privilege and if he wins this, is a golden key that will open many doors."

"But it won't make much difference if I'm there or not."

"But mum would be there for him."

She looked at the picture for a couple of seconds at the smiling woman in the picture.

"I'll also get you some chocolate marshmallow ice cream!"

"Fine….! but it has to be a least 3 scoops!"

Her dad laughed "I'll send you over the info by text and will pay for your travel. Love you Sarah."

"You too dad!"

And then hung up the phone and walked to her window, looked out on the sun hanging over the sea with its warm orange glow with her carrier ship sailing towards it as if to have a little more sun.

One week later she was on English shores again with a ferry dropping her off with other students, parents and workers to their home port of Boston. She walked to the local arcade which had penny machines, shooter games and impossible to win claw machines, and decided to have a go for old times' sake to try and get a toy from the claw machine.

"I had an inkling that you would be here, we would spend hours trying to get one of those big bears from those machines" a familiar voice said "the manager of the arcade felt so bad for us as we were there for 2 hours he opened up the machine and gave you the bear."

She turned to see an older man with black comb-over hair, with a couple of wrinkles and grey eyes in smart casual clothing.

"Dad!" she and he embraced.

"How's work going it much be exhausting going from here to Japan so often." She said.

"Well, the Japanese car market in Europe is having a boom at the moment. Good for the company and my air miles but it takes its toll." He responded "quick we best be on our way the train leaves in 10 minutes"

On the train, they talked with beautiful rolling countryside in the window.

"Well, you know after ever battle each team looks at the match and analyses every little detail." Sarah said.

"I know so either he can go for the tried and tested tactics or do something wild and unpredictable which would increase the chances of a loss." He said "but if I know James he is very brash and would take a risk if he felt if it was worth it. You know in for a penny in for a pound and all that."

"Well as we know Jacobite High is a pretty strong school known for being fearsome warriors and take no prisoners which is good for them in the table" he passed over his tablet and showed her the league table.

1st Jacobite High Played: 2 won: 2 Lost: 0 Kills/death average:+5 Points: 2

2nd Bovington Academy Played: 2 won:2 Lost: 0 Kills/death average:+2 Points: 2

3rd William the 3rd college Played: 3 won:1 Lost: 0 Kills/death average: -3 Points: 1

4th Cardiff College Played: 3 won: 0 Lost: 3 Kills/death average: -8 Points: 0

"So Jacobite High want a long fight then." she said looking at the table "and want to make Bovington bleed tanks. So he has to take the flag tank out quick and finish the match quick."

"Yes, you would think that but wouldn't Jacobite know that as well." He responded.

"I guess you're right what to do. James will really need to plan this one out pretty good" passing back the tablet.

Three hours later they arrived at their destination for the match with hundreds of other people joining them mostly friends, family and even the possibility of talent scouts. She could see the grandstands with the large screens in the distance the closer she and her father got, the big and bigger they seemed to get, she thought by the time they got to the stands the screens would be touching the clouds. Tankery memorabilia was everywhere on little pop-up stalls with mini tank models, deactivated shells from 20mm to even 122mm she walked past one stall with clothes, her eyes danced around the stall and made contact with a British tankers beret, she asked the stall owner if she could try it on she nodded. It was a perfect fit and felt it worked amazingly with her 50's dark red dress when her dad saw her with the beret on he walked over.

"Oh, how James would be proud right about now."

He looked over to the owner "so how much would you like for it."

"Normally £30 but as she fits it so well I give it to you for £20."

"Thank you so much." Sarah said smiling.

Her dad passed over the money and they walked over to the stand as the match was about to begin. They sat down with vendors selling drinks, hot dogs, fish and chips and most importantly Ice cream they ate ice cream together, the Tannoy speakers then came to life.

"Welcome everyone to this final match of the Great British Cup this year has been a great year for Tankery in the UK and great talent from all participating teams this has possibly been the most interesting we've seen in a long time and we wish good luck to our other teams William the 3rd college and Cardiff College who finish 3rd and 4th respectively and wish them all the best for next year. Ok now, this is how the teams have lined up for today's final match the decider on who will be the 2010 Great British Cup winner."

The screens turned on to show the roster appear.

"Bovington Academy

2x Tiger II

And

28x Comets

with the flag tank being Bovington's Commander James Alexander "

The screen then showed a picture of James' arms cross with his body face to the right but his face looking towards the where the camera would have been he was wearing his khaki coloured shirt and green tie and looked like a younger version of his father.

The crowd cheered from the Bovington supporters with Sarah's dad making the most noise; to the embarrassment of Sarah "you got this James! ENGLAND, ENGLAND, ENGLAND!"

"Jacobite High

10x T34 – 85

10x x Churchill MK 7

10x Jadpathers

With one of the Churchill's being flag tank being vice Commander Malcolm Robertson, the commander of Jacobite High is Andrew Clyde" again the screen showed a picture of Andrew Clyde in the same pose he was dark ginger with a couple of light freckles with traditional Scottish dress.

The crowd cheers again from the Jacobite High supporters someone even played Scotland the Brave on their bagpipes.

"Remember the teams do not know the other team's roster." The tannoy announcer said, "Here come the commanders" the screens changed to live pictures of the two meeting in the middle of the soon to be battlefield. They shook hands and exchanged words but there was no volume so the crowd had no idea of what was being said. They got back in there jeeps and drove back to their starting points.

"The match will begin in 5 minutes" the tannoy proclaimed.

"Well that's a strange lineup James has gone for" said Sarah to her dad "any ideas?"

"I have no idea but it's going to be good."

The battlefield was flat not even a molehill was in sight, There were two prominent woodlands one in the north and one to the south separated by clear grassland in-between them on the east and west sides was also clear of trees so any flankers would be easily spotted, Bovington would be attacking to the north and Jacobite to the south.

"This looks like a Jacobite win to me son." one crowd member said behind Sarah "this is a defensive battle only a fool would attack its basically world war one all over again it will be a game of attrition and with Bovington tank selection they won't hold out for long." Sarah had to agree with that statement, what was James thinking is he throwing this game on purpose?

A white flare was shot into the sky in the far distance.

"The match has now begun." said the tannoy.

 **R/N I based the year on the anime came out as I can't found out which year it's meant to be set, also my plan is to have a new chapter out ever Sunday crossed fingers. Also if you read the chapter this week (27th-2 Feb) apologues the league table came out all wrong due to Fanfiction document reader not liking spaces.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tactics?

Everybody cheered and was looking forward to this match, the stand vibrated so much Sarah thought it might fall to pieces. The tanks on the map started to move the Jacobite High moved to defensive positions to the east, west and south with 5 Jadpanthers both split equally on the east and west with 3 Churchill's as well, with the South being covered by 10 T-34-85's and 3 Churchill's with the flag tank in the middle of the woodlands being surrounded by friendly tanks in a strong defensive position.

"it looks like a very prickly thorn bush doesn't it dad." Sarah said.

"Well, then let's hope James brought some Secateurs" and grind back.

Bovington stayed behind there woodland and waited, and got into 2 parallel lines with the Tigers at the front, and sent 3 comets along the east and 3 to the west as if to flank.

"What's he doing that's 6 comets wasted what are these tactics?" shouted one Bovington supporter.

The comets on the flanks sped ahead on the east and west and came under heavy bombardment from the tanks in the woodlands facing south but the speed of the comets and weaving of the drivers made most of the shots miss but some hit there mark one was white flagged and other shots bounced but they got onto the flanks to the forest where they were bombarded by the western and eastern forces of Jacobite High with similar results.

At this moment the Tigers and comets moved forward at full speed in their parallel lines through the woodlands on their side, the Tigers firing while being hit shots were bouncing off. The Tigers luckily took out 2 T-34-85. The Jacobite High commander Andrew Clyde must have realised that this was the main attack and moved his western and eastern tanks to flank the main force in a pincer movement. The main Bovington force had now gotten into no man's land and were now under very heavy fire, comets were firing back to the left and right some comets were taken out and were leapfrogged by the other comets to keep the parallel line and to not stop moving.

Halfway through no man's land the lines dispersed and the comets charged the enemy lines even the flag tank was getting involved, the Tigers had stopped and started picking off some of the flanking forces. Bovington's flanking comets pressed their advantage and moved to the northern part of the Jacobite's woodland attacking from the rear and charged in. The crowds were all on the edge of their seats, Sarah took her dad's hand and squeezed it.

The screens were full of action this match was still up for grabs by any team if the Jacobite's could hit the Bovington's flag tank it would be over. The Jacobite flanking forces were taking a pounding from the comet's which now where in the Jacobite's woodland, do the flanking forces attack the forces and risk friendly fire or continue the pincer attack but encircle nothing? The melee in the woodlands continued tanks from both teams were being knocked out left and right. Then the guns went quiet. A white flag. The Jacobite's Churchill flag tank was taken out Bovington supporters cheered and celebrated.

"YES JAMES YESSSSSS! HIS MY SON!" shouted Sarah's dad standing on top of his seat pointing to himself "What a game what a game" with his throat a little croaky and he settled back into his seat.

In the confusion, no one knew who or what took the Churchill out.

"The final scores where Bovington tanks knocked out.

12 Comets

2 Tiger II

Jacobite High lost

6 T-34-85

5 Churchill MK7

2 Jadpanthers

With comet 15 knocking out Jacobite's high's flag tank which was one of the flanking forces. Battle time was 1 hour 12 minutes" said over the tannoy.

James tank arrived 10 minutes later to see the cheering fans even his dad had a tear in his eye. His tank had war wounds all over it the biggest being from a shell that had ricochet of the side of this turret there were branches sticking out of the tank from the tracks to the top of the engine.

He opened his cupola, the crowd erupted he slid down his tank to help out the driver you looked shattered. He embraced every one of them the rest of the team arrived on lorry's, every player had their fists punching the air in celebration and ran over to join James. A bold man with a large belly in a black suit came over with a silver trophy of a Mark 4 male tank about 1:8 scale with red and white ribbons on the guns.

"As Head of the English Tankery Association and co-leader of the GBC, I present this trophy to Bovington academy winners of the 2010 GBC!" He handed over the trophy to James who lifted the trophy confetti was shot out of the screens the crowd roared and the stand vibrated even more violently but Sarah didn't care she clapped and cheered along with her dad, he handed over the trophy to his vice commander who then raised it the crowd roared again, he then put the trophy down and nodded to his other teammates, James then was on his back with his teammates around him throwing him up in the air every time he was in the air the crowds would cheer. "WWWWWAAAAAYYYYY!"

After 20 minutes or so the celebrations died down the crowd slowly started dispersing, James spotted his dad and sister and ran over to them. He and his dad hugged.

"What a performance son!" His throat still raw.

"It wasn't all that just charged right at them to scare them a little." He said "how you doing sis I thought you would be busy with "stuff"." quoting it with his fingers.

"Well, I only came for the free Ice cream dad got for me." She responded, "it must have been very scary in that tank with all the pressure."

"Not really we knew what their game plan was going to be our spies do a great job!" and winked at his dad. "Say that hat looks good on you, you've got to try Tankery in the future you would love it."

"Well it's not really my kind of thing but…." She said.

"I take that but as a yes" he took her hand and ran with her to his tank.

"Jump into the turret and sit in my seat it's just under the hatch."

"Ok." she said a little nervously.

He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, the meteor engine howled.

"One second…" but before she could finish her sentence the tank accelerated like a rocket.

"PUT YOUR HEADPHONES ON!" James shouted over the noise of the tank.

She did.

"Can you hear me? If you can there is a microphone on your left-hand side press the button so you can speak." She picked up the microphone.

"Where's the seatbelt?!"

"Ok next question," he said sarcastically "open up the hatch have a look outside it's a beautiful day it would be a shame to miss it."

She opened the hatch and stuck her head out the cool breeze hit her face the tank was travelling about 20 MPH along a dirt track towards the battlefield, they stopped in the middle of no man's land there was still tank wrecks and no one was there, James stopped the tank.

"Ok let's have some fun!" he said over the headphones, He then slid through the driver's compartment and into the turret and opened the loaders hatch "see that tank there"

"Yep the T-34" she responded.

"it's about 300 meters lets pop back into the turret."

In the turret, they continued their conversation.

"He was the one that scratched my tank! So I want you to get a little revenge for me. In front of you is a red handle if you turn it to the left, guess what it turns the turret left."

She then tried to reach the handle for the gunner's position but couldn't reach them.

"I don't want to sit in the gunner's seat." she said over the intercom set " it's way to tight."

"Well it's the best place to be when the tank is moving fast as you don't bash into objects as you are basically wedged in, but you're only going to be down there for a second." James said.

She moved down and played around with the turret controls with the manual elevation and powered traverse, she found that the gunner's seat wasn't too bad, even cosy.

"Ready if you look through the sights in front of you and put the crosshairs on the T34 as we're so close and this is basically a 17 pounder there is no real drop to the shot,. There are three pedals on the floor press down the 1st on the left had side is the rest pedal" James said while pointing from the side of the loader.

The coaxial opened up scaring her and lighting up the T-34-85 with the BESA machine gun.

"James you bastard!" she said taking her foot off the pedal.

"I couldn't resist" he said laughing "So the middle one is the big boom gun so I'm going to move back here and load the gun don't push it down till I give you the signal" He picked up the 76.2 mm shell and push it firmly into the breach and closing it. "Clear!" he then shouted and popped his head out of the loaders hatch. Sarah the pushed the pedal down, the gun launched the shell dead centre of the T-34.

"If that was an active tank that would be an instant white flag good hit." James said over the intercom set.

"Well, you know first time luck." She said a little nervously.

"We still have a couple of rounds left, it would be a waste not to use them."

They spent the next half an hour with different distances and shooting on the move and stopping and firing, she loved every second of it, also it helped that she wasn't too bad at it.

"Ok let's get back now the Bovington head Tankery instructor must be wondering where his commander is." James said they drove back at top speed to the stands. Their dad was sitting on the front seat chatting to a thin man and average height with very well polished shoes, in the same uniform as what James was wearing but with small golden badges on his chest, grey hair he looked in his late 50's. James jumped out of the tank, walked over to him saluted him with Sarah walking behind James rather sheepishly.

"Congratulations on today's performance." He said in a deep voice.

"Thank you, sir you trained me well." James responded.

"Where did you go with the tank?" he then said.

"Oh, I was teaching Tankery the Bovington way to a new generation of tankers." James said gleefully

He looked over to Sarah who was looking at the ground and back to James "Tankery. You're lucky you won today as I would have had you expelled for that." He responded firmly.

"Yes sir I won't do it again!" James said as if a soldier to a drill sergeant with no facial expressions.

"Good" he drew his hand out and James shook it. "I'll see you in 2 weeks' time, rest we need you back at your finest for future matches before you move onto big things. "He said coldly and turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet at Room 39

4 weeks later it was back to school for Sarah, she was back on her school carrier ship Boston High known locally as "The Haven."It was based on HMS Glorious the ship was about a mile and a half long and about a quarter mile wide, making it one of the smallest carrierships in the United Kingdom. She was wearing her school uniform with royal blue/black/white check skirt, black tights with a plain white blouse with collar and black blazer with the school's emblem of a galleon sailing on a rough sea with a Latin motto Etsi autem et ultra. She had come to the decision that she wanted to start Tankery as well it's only a bit of sport, she hadn't done a lot of sport in a long time and having both the backing of James and her dad she knew that nothing could go wrong. She walked into the Tankery office after school the first day back of school, and then knocked on the closed door. "Come in." said a confused voice she opened to see a girl a couple years older than her with long blond hair, green eyes and was physically very fit. In the office where pictures of tanks, maps, a whiteboard all crammed in behind the lady's chair with a very small desk with a chessboard and pieces on top and a small plastic chair for visitors with thin metal legs, the office was very cramped no more than two people could be in the same room.

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if the Tankery club is taking any participants as I wish to join…..oh and my name is Sarah by the way." She said timidly.

"Great." she said ecstatically "please, please sit down. I'm Beth, Beth O'Connor Commander of the Boston High's girls' team."

Sarah closed the door, shook Beth's hand and sat down on the very small chair.

"So I'm guessing you want to join the Girls team?" Beth said.

"Yep, I mean yes please."

"Well that's good as the Boy's Tankery club closed 3 years ago, as we couldn't attract enough new members'. As being a very small ship there is very limited space just look at my office." Pointing to all the stuff behind her. "But we still have some of the girls from last year and the more the merrier all the girls have very high spirit and that's what makes Tankery great." Beth said

"I would agree with that." Sarah said.

"Do you want to have a look at the tanks?" Said Beth.

"Yes please!" Sarah said excitedly.

They moved out of the office and walked outside to the garages.

"So what tanks do you have T-34's, Panthers, Comets, Tigers?" Sarah said.

"Have a look." Beth responded pushing opening a small door built into the large garage door. The lights turned on automatically to show two Sherman M4A1's with two Cruiser Tank Mk IV (A13 Mk II) and a Sherman M4A3E2 Jumbo. All looked a bit beaten up apart from the Jumbo.

"So how comes they look so used?" Sarah said shocked.

"I'll be honest with you." Beth said "We haven't had the best of times recently the Sherman's and the Cruisers are all training tanks we bought off other schools who didn't need them anymore. I tell a lie we were given the Cruisers for free by Southampton College, which was nice of them. But this." She walked over to the Jumbo. "This is our pride and joy we were fundraising for up to 10 years for this bad boy." She put her hand on the hull of the tank. "And this will be the first time we use it in the upcoming English Tankery Tournament (ETT)."

Sarah instead of being angry or disheartened found this really inspiring, to see someone so enthusiastic about these beat up old tanks to take on the world it seemed filled her with confidence.

"Great where do I sign?" Sarah said.

"What really?" Beth said taken aback.

"Yes you sound like a great leader and I wish to help you win the ETT." Sarah said with great joy in her voice.

"I think you overstepping the mark with winning." she giggled "but to do well would be great for the schools Tankery prestige as we haven't had much we got past the first round 6 years ago. And also not having a boys team doesn't mean we have to share tanks so they don't smell." They both laughed "Ok tomorrow there is a team meeting once you filled in the permission slip you can get it off the school's website, just leave it on my desk in my office once it's all sorted."

"Great, thank you I'll have it signed as soon as I can." Sarah said excitedly, she waved and walked out of the garage with Beth locking the door behind her.

A couple of hours later she got back to her small studio and called her dad.

"Hi Sarah how you doing?" he said.

"Not bad, not bad I have some good news for you I've joined the Tankery Club at Boston an…..."

"What really? Is this the real Sarah I'm speaking to?" cutting in.

"Yes really but I need you to sign this permission slip I've emailed it to you, so if you sign it and scan it back that would be great!"

"No no problem" he spluttered still being a little taken aback.

"Thanks dad love you."

"You too."

Moments later the scan permission slip signed with her dad's signature was done. She walked to her bedroom with the freshly printed piece of paper in her hands, she looked at the picture of her mother with the rest of the frame and smiled.

The next day, she walked down before lessons started and put the permission slip inside an envelope on the desk, in the small Tankery office and then walked back for lessons, at about lunchtime her phone got a message from an unknown number it read.

"This is a message from Beth O'Connor all Tankery participants to meet at Room 39 after school."

Once reading this she felt excited and a bit nervous as she did not know what to expect. The rest of the day flew by maths, history felt like minutes, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get out of the classroom rushing to get back home. Sarah however calmly tried to moved past but was moving into the stream of people who were trying to leave which delayed her, and was late by about 5 minutes walking into Room 39 it was a dark looking classroom it had no windows, the only light came from old tungsten bulbs with dusty metal light shades with what looked to be 22 people including Beth at the front with a projector prepping a presentation on her laptop.

"Hi Sarah, lovely seeing you again." Beth said as she walked in to seat near the back. There were 5 groups all sitting separately looking down at a board but she couldn't see what it was there were 2 groups of 5, 2 groups of 4 and 1 of 3. "Ok ladies one second this is our new member Sarah!" Beth said Everyone turned, Sarah waved "Hi." She said nervously she was never a big fan of being the centre of attention. Everyone smiled and talking "I love her hair." She heard one say.

"sorry for being late." Turning to Beth.

"No problem, If you could sit with the group of three that would be amazing." Beth said and pointed to their group.

Sarah walked over and sat with them with to see two of them playing chess with a timer. She didn't wish to disturb them in their game. The one who was watching looked at Sarah she had curly brown hair and hazel eyes "Hi Sarah, I'm Grace don't worry about these two it's, there first time playing chess so it's going to be a while."

"No problem I've played chess before I'm not any good I would always lose to my brother James he's pretty good." Sarah said in turn.

"So the girl with the short blond hair is Alex and the other girl with the dark red hair is Oliva." Grace said while pointing at each corresponding person, both waved at Sarah.

"So what does this castle thing do again. " Alex said Grace and Oliva shrugged.

"Oh, it moves in a straight line forward, backwards left or right." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Alex responded.

"So do you know what tank you're on?" Sarah said to Grace.

"Not really I've been the gunner for both the Sherman and cruisers before so it beats me. This is Beth's first year as commander of the schools Tankery team, she's been vice commander for 2 years and she's pretty good, I think. So is this your first year of Tankery."

"Yes my brother has done Tankery, but this is my first go at it."

"Ok girls take a picture of the board and the clock we will continue the games later." Beth said Olivia got out her phone and snapped away.

"I'm going to win Alex when we restart." Oliva said snarkily.

"Sure you will." Alex responded mockingly.

"So again welcome all for this school years first Tankery meeting and we have the perfect number of participants as well with Sarah joining us we have a complete crew for every tank, I've put you all into groups that hopefully will mix well but obviously if we need to change things around we can do."

The projector was turned on brightening up the room on the screen then listed names and their positions so the 2 groups of 5 were in Sherman's, one group of 4 was in the cruiser, the other group of 4 was in the Jumbo with Beth as commander so they had a full crew.

"So that leaves your group." she said pointing to Sarah's group "You're in the cruiser and Grace is your gunner, Oliva the loader, Alex as Driver so Sarah you're the commander."

Sarah was very shocked by this the other were a little as well, she raised her hand "I thank you for your offer but I don't think I'm ready to be commander of this tank."

"I believe that you have the composure and the right personality to be a great commander and if it doesn't work out will change it around." Beth said "Ok!" clapping her hands together "let's meet your dancing partners." She walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone got up and followed Beth they all walked out Beth leading the way to the garage. This time she walked over to the side of the garage inserted her key and pressed a green button. The large garage doors opened creaking and moaning slowly parting to the sides. The sunlight revealing the tanks with the jumbo in the middle, then the two Sherman's either side and then the cruisers on the far edges.

"Ok Sarah, Oliva, Alex and Grace your tanks on the right side." Said Beth.

They walked over to inspect the tank in more detail as Sarah had one had a glimpse at this tank, some of the spaced armour was bent out of place and the smoke launches where hanging on the cable. The boxy construction made it easy to get on, she then jumped into peered down into the turret inside was a little dusty but everything was there even ammunition.

"Great!" Sarah said energetically "let's get to work!"

 **A/N Hopefully your enjoying the story so far and trust me things will pick up writing depth in characters is a little long and boring as we all want to read the battles and trust me they are on the way. I just like keeping the Chapters around 2000 words, if you would like to give me some feedback that would be great, constructive criticism would be useful as this is my first ever story.**


	4. Chapter 4: The day of the draw

It's been a couple of weeks now. All the crews are getting used to their tanks with them be maintained created a bond between their crews and with their tanks, Sarah as well bonded well with the crew, beating them all in chess, before returning to fix the tank after every meeting. All the systems had been checked the engine had run sweet as a nut and could easily move on its own weight for Sarah's tank at least, there was a little problem with one of the Sherman's gearbox. So now it was time to go to the shooting range to test fire the guns. Beth had to hire out the school field to get a decent range of 500 meters for practice shots.

Sarah was in the commanders seat with the hatch open, Alex had her drivers viewpoint opened up so she could see out very clearly.

"Ok Alex, when you're ready slowly, drives us out." Sarah said over the intercom set.

"Will do, moving out." Alex responded.

The tank's engine revved and slowly moved, once they got clear of the garage door Beth lead them to their spot on the field where they would take shots at a tank sized target. The tank stopped Oliva loaded the gun, Grace using her shoulder elevated the 2 pounder anti-tank gun.

"Ok everyone good." Sarah said over the intercom set with her head out of the turret with binoculars around her neck.

"Alex here parking brake is on!"

"Olivia here gun is loaded!"

"Ok, Grace when you're ready you may fire." Sarah spoken in a controlled but with a very noticeable hint of excitement. Grace looked through the sight and took a deep breath and she gripped the handle with the trigger and fired the shot was a little short.

"Not too bad, with how bad the sight is." Sarah said looking through her binoculars "about 5 meters short, let's have another go."

"Loaded!" Oliva shouted grace fired again this shot hit the top of the target.

"Hit. Good shot Grace. Let's have a couple more to get our eye in and we will change it up." Sarah said joyfully.

2 pounder shells where hitting the target nearly every time with the reload speed, firing it seemed every 3 seconds. Beth liked what she was seeing. They then practised what James taught her at the GBC with moving and stopping shots. These shots were a little less accurate, but they were doing exceedingly better than the other cruiser tank. Who struggled to get there eye in, even when stationary. After about 20 minutes Beth was on the radio to all the tanks. "Ok great job today ladies, we're a little rusty but it will come in time let's get these tanks back in the garage I'll help direct the drivers reversing back in."

The teams got their tank back in the garage with no major incidence apart from a couple of stalls. Sarah and her crew jumped out of there cruiser and discussed today's performance.

"Grace great shooting, Oliva that reload speed was amazing and Alex the gear changes were so smooth I thought we were in a Rolls Royce." Sarah said looking at each person individually. "let's hope we can continue this in training next time."

"Thank you, Sarah" they all said.

"Well who do I have to beat in chess now?" Sarah said jokingly.

"You won't beat me again Sarah." Alex said.

They started walking off together, Beth then shouted over "Just before you go can I have a word Sarah."

"Yes sure." She responded "I'll catch you guys up in a bit." Talking to her crew.

"That sure was amazing what you did with that tank." Beth said.

"Oh that was nothing it's just I have an amazing crew. I'm just there to talk." Sarah said a bit embarrassed.

"I want you to be my vice Commander." Beth said looking into Sarah's eyes.

"Are you sure only after one training session? But I haven't got the right tactical awareness." Sarah said spluttering.

"I've seen you play chess, you're thinking 4 steps ahead and that's what we need. I have 100% faith in you. And think about it like this you're basically my sidekick so there is no real pressure, I can take the flak." Beth smiled "And anyway I have it all sorted, you're tank will be queen, mine King, Ashley's Sherman Bishop, Emma's Sherman Knight, and Isabella cruiser rook."

"What about the pawns?" Sarah said.

"Ummmmm they can be the targets down at the other end of the field" she and Sarah laughed.

The weeks flew by and everyone was improving leaps and bounds, however driving was an issue so as there was not enough room so they asked the ship's council to practice driving on the roads. The council were more than happy they closed off some roads so the tanks could get to their top speeds, and make formations on the move.

However time was against them and the day of the draw had arrived there was a mix of emotions from the team of commanders of each tank some were excited and some filled with dreed, Sarah and Beth where both on edge as this was going to be Beth's first time as commander and Sarah as vice commander, they got onto Boston Highs Vosper 70 ft Motor Torpedo Boat which dropped them off at the local most port which was Southend in the far east of London. They got off a little seasick from the choppy waters and were happy to be on solid land.

"Well think of it like this Sarah on D-day the surf was a lot rougher." said Beth in a humorous way

Sarah smiled back.

They caught the train into the centre of London to the Tankery HQ known as the ETA the English Tankery Association, talking about tactics and playing chess, with Beth winning every game against each commander. When they arrived at the ETA which was a grand old looking gothic looking building with orange bricks and also spire's at each corner with a Chieftain as a Gate Guardian, which was on a ramp in a dull down position.

"Beth, how could they get that there with the engine being so unreliable?" Sarah said jokingly.

"Probably with some very exhausted crew members pushing it" she replied.

They showed there passes to the reception and a member of staff showed them to the grand hall with seats allocated for them. They were at the far left of the hall out of the way of everyone else with the standard levels of talking, 10 minutes later everything went quite, as a girl followed by 20 others walked in, everyone turned their heads to see Racheal Blacksmith. She was wearing a her battle dress a khaki coloured shirt and skirt with a dark green tie on her shirt she had 2 small golden MK 4 tank badges on her chest. Her hair was black and had hazel eyes and thin face. She walked in not looking at anyone not speaking just looking straight and the podium. She sat in right at the front in the middle.

Sarah and Beth looked at each other and nodded, she was the commander of Bovington alright.

"say, Beth what where those Badges she has on?" she whispered.

"Only player of the GBC tournament for being the best commander, so basically she was given them for free for just showing up as they always win" she mumbled back.

"James didn't even get one of those. I've heard it's her last year as commander isn't it?" responded Sarah.

"Yep and good riddance! Hopefully, there might be another English team that wins it this year, as it's no fair with Bovington having all the best tanks and arguably crews as well that's why they have won the English tournament 15 years in a row and the GBC 7 years in a row. Anyway, what did your brother do anyway? "

"He didn't do much really he…." She responded.

The head of the ETA walked onto the stage and gave his welcoming address and reiterated the rules of the tournament which stated the first match would have a maximum of 10 tanks and then go up in 5s with 3 rounds until the final where it was a maximum of 30, all battles would be flag battles and that at the end of each round, there would be another random draw so it was unpredictable who anyone would get, the next round draws would take place on the 23rd October, the other rules everyone knew about. After the long-winded speech was done, it was time for the draw to begin. So Beth walked put with the other commanders onto the stage, with the bowl with numbers on black balls, from 1-16 each number written in white corresponded to a school based on the schools name alphabetically so Boston High was number 1 Bovington number 2 etc.

The ETA head put his hand in the pot he drew out number 7 Southampton college, he put his hand in again 13 Tilbury sixth form, the commanders walked over to each other and shook hands, again his hand went into the bowl number 1 Sarah felt the butterflies in her stomach and time now slowed as his hand spun the balls in the bowl and out came number 2 the middle section erupted in cheers. Beth walked over to Racheal Blacksmith and gave out her hand Racheal Blacksmith took a strong grasp and lent into Beth's ear and whispered."Don't worry the match will only be about 15 minutes long, I personally would concede now."

Taken aback Beth couldn't even speak she was filled with so much anger, she could only watch as Racheal calmly walked off the stage to seat with her team.

"It's going to last 15 minutes alright." Beth said under her breath.

 **A/N as I'm a little ahead of time here is a bonus chapter for this week.**


	5. Chapter 5: I hate you all!

Back in room 39, they all convened to discuss what to do. Everyone was shocked by the draw; the morale of the team had suddenly taken a nose dive.

"Does anyone have any ideas of what our plan should be?" Beth said to the room, everyone was quiet.

"I have nothing." Ashley said after the room was uncomfortably quiet was a couple of moments, unexpectedly a phone rang with Penny Lane everyone turned to Sarah who fumbled in her pocket she was about to end the call to see it was James.

"Sorry guys I've got to take this." she walked out of the room and answered.

"Sorry James but I'm in a meeting can I call you back?"

"Is it the Tankery club meeting as if it is I can give you a helping hand?"

"Is it ok if I call you back of a video call?"

"Yep, no probs." He responded nonchalantly.

She walked back into the room everyone was still in a depressed mood.

"Is it ok if I hook up my phone to the projector?" She said to Beth.

"Sure go right ahead."

Sarah connected the phone and projector and video called James, he picked up the phone, and his face was on the screen. Beth was shocked.

"You never said you knew James Alexander!" She whispered shocked into Sarah's ear.

"He's by Brother I never thought to really mention it., I thought you would have assumed with having the same surname."

"Hi girls, hay sis!" he waved. Embarrassing her a little. "So I heard you were up against Bovington Academy girls' team, that's a fun draw you got."

"Yes, it was." Beth said a bit shyly which was strange for her. "I'm Beth O'Connor the commander for Boston High."

"It's very nice to meet you I would shake your hand but it's a little difficult with today's technology." He said a little sarcastically "Ok I'm going to let you in a little secret." "Ok I've got to be quick otherwise they will think I'm up to something." He began to whisper. "So please listen closely Bovington has some of the best spies in the Tankery world they will be infiltrating your school, to gauge your tactics, personalities and tanks, they then produce a battle plan to suit that. Oh and also before I forget they like to tap into radio traffic in the battlefield, especially if it's a matchup against a lesser school to get the game over quickly."

"That's cheating!" one person shouted.

"Well, as someone told me all is fair in love and war." He responded "Again girl's good luck and I wish the very best!" he then hung up the phone.

Beth turned and faced the room.

"Ok, so we know they're coming. We all know in our hearts that we can't beat them one for one so there's only one course of action." She walked over to her laptop and connected it to the projector and searched Operation 'Mincemeat.' "Deception. This is our plan. We need to fool our enemy. We need to look as weak as possible, we don't maintain our tanks our discipline is poor make it look like we are a waste of time and effort for Bovington to even turn up." Everyone begins to nod the mood starts to change there is hope in the air and its contagious "With our ship being small we will know who these spies are, as everyone knows everyone. So do we all agree on this plan?" Beth said

A large roar of "yes" came back Beth's way.

"Let operation Mincemeat begin! I hate you all!" she said nodding.

For the next hour, they planned and schemed this would have to last for at least 2 weeks. Messages were sent about how Beth can't be the commander and that one commander or another should take over. It even went as far as someone vandalizing Beth's door with spray paint saying 'not my commander.' There were fake disciplinary hearings, and fake fights between crews most being the Sherman crews against the Cruiser crews.

On the last week of Operation Mincemeat, there was a new transfer student from William the 3rd College. They knew that that was most likely their spy, she was a small brown hair girl, someone who would blend into a crowd very easily, the information was passed on secretly not to raise suspicion. Every time a Tankery member walked past her they would leave little hints on how bad the Tankery situation was very casually. The spy then three days before they set of for the match walked up to Sarah when she was walking to the Tankery meeting she stopped Sarah when she was walking past and asked "really sorry to bother you but I'm lost, I'm trying to find the Tankery office as I wanted to see how good the team is as I want to join."

"I really wouldn't this Tankery team is so shit." Sarah said with real venom.

"But I've heard that Beth is a pretty good commander." She then said.

Sarah laughed very hard "That's the best joke I've heard since joining this school. "Come with me I'll show you around." She took her to the office with the door still vandalised Sarah knocked.

"Come in." Beth said her office now looked even worse paper everywhere even on the floor Sarah opened up the door.

"What are you doing here you should be at the meeting?!" Sarah said the Beth angrily.

"I should say the same for you, Sarah." She responded.

"You're supposed to be the commander of this team and you keep locking yourself away." Sarah shouted at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!." she screamed back "You're only my vice because of your brother!"

"OH DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT!" Sarah screamed back, in turn, the spy who was in the doorway, turned and walked away.

"IM OFF!" Sarah shouted winked at Beth and slammed the door closed.

The spy was never seen again after that.

* * *

In a luxurious office decorated in a 18th century style with paintings of tanks and famous commanders, with Racheal Blacksmith sitting in a large leather executive office chair behind a large oak desk looking at some papers her golden badges on her chest gleaming of the Chandler above, with her Vice sitting opposite her she was tall dark blond girl with grey eyes, and was a carbon copy of Rachel with the fear she placed in others.

"What do you think the Intel will say?" Said her vice commander.

"We will have to wait and see." She responded calmly.

The door knocked Rachel pressed a button on the underside of her desk and the door swung was the spy in her Bovington uniform with a brown A4 sized envelope in her right hand she walked up to the desk and placed the envelope it onto the oak desk.

"The intel report you wanted Ma'am."

"Please sit." Racheal said she opened it up and looked and read in silence for a couple of minutes. "Is it really that bad?"

"I've never seen anything like it, it was like they were French." The spy said.

Racheal paused for a moment and looked up at her vice commander.

"Sofia you can command this battle." She said "do the usual, the battle plan is up to you but I want a quick battle. Get it done quickly, I shall watch from the sidelines and assess your performance."

"I will do Ma'am."

* * *

The day before the battle the battlefield had been selected and maps were sent to both schools. Back at room 39, they discussed the map and battle of attack. They used chess pieces to indicate their tanks, with pawns as Bovington and moved there pieces around the map.

"And that should do it if we fail … well, it was a valiant effort girl's and I thank you as we have done everything we can with the limited resources we have at our disposal." Beth said confidently

They all nodded and returned to their homes when walking back there was a parcel in front of the door of her studio addressed to her. She lifted the parcel which weighted a fair bit and moved it to the table in the living room. She opened it with a pair of scissors she lifted the flaps open very carefully not knowing what could be inside. Inside was a metal tube with holes about 30 centimetres long, and was a little confused there was a note with it, it read.

'For your match, this might be useful this is a Little John adapter to put on your Cruiser, the ETA allows the use of it but many schools don't bother as they use larger calibre guns. This might give you a little more bang for your buck. ;) _James_

 _p._ _s I told you our spies where good they knew your tank even said you were arrogant and hated your brother._

The next they got their tanks on the ferry which dropped them off at Boston port dock workers, then helped load the tanks onto trains and covered with covers to stop prying eyes from seeing them. Operation Mincemeat was still in effect, bickering and arguments still broke out on the train all the way to the starting point on the battlefield. Sarah attached the little john adapter to the gun the ETA officials agreed it was legal, Beth was very happy to see that but she had an inkling of where it came from.

"Could you tell James to get one for Rook next time?" She said jokingly to Sarah looking at the adaption.

"Beth the sacks are strapped on." Isabella said running over to Beth.

"Good we will leave now." as she looked at her watch, Sarah and Beth walked over to a waiting the Jeep.

As tradition both the commanders and vice commanders drove to the centre of the battlefield in jeeps, when they arrived they didn't see Rachael Blacksmith. They continued to argue until it was time for the handshake Beth walked up to Sofia shook her hand, and looked behind Sofia. "Where's Racheal?"

"She decided that this battle wasn't worth her time!" Sofia responded she then turned and walked away.

"I'll show you waste of time!" she shouted back.

Beth walked back to Sarah and sat in the jeep together and drove back they waited till they were at a fair distance out so no one from Bovington could eavesdrop.

"I believe Mincemeat has worked we have achieved what we wanted, now for Operation Bodyguard." Beth said confidently.

"And so it begins." Sarah said she took out here beret from her inside blazer pocket and put it on.


	6. Chapter 6: We're exposed!

The battlefield was fairly even for both sides there where 3 small rolling hills all about 15 meters tall at a 10 degree incline which spanned mostly the whole way from east to west, the hills where located one to the south in front of Boston one in the middle and one to the north which was in front of Bovington on the western edge of the map the hills all levelled and there was a small stream that went all the way to the north and south. Boston where attacking the north with Bovington to the south.

"Rook go to the middle ridge and scout once you find something respond back immediately!" Said Beth over the radio, she opened her hatch and waved her hand out of the turret.

Sarah had her head out of the hatch seeing the signal she got on the intercom set "Alex full speed ahead. You know where to go." Sarah commanded.

"I love your hat Sarah it suits you!" said Oliva.

"Thanks, hopefully it brings us good luck."

Both Queen (Sarah's modified cruiser IV) and Rook (cruiser IV) advanced to the centre hill with large sacks strapped on the top of their engine bays.

The rest of her troop of Knight (Sherman), Bishop (Sherman), and King (Beth's Jumbo) moved to their first hill and stayed on their side of the incline so to remain hidden.

* * *

Sofia was on the radio set not moving in her Black Prince and either was her force of nine Cromwell's she was buttoned up listening in on the radio traffic waiting for the amplest time to strike. "Once I give the word we advance to point L3 (the middle hill on the eastern side)" she said over the radio to her tanks.

* * *

10 minutes later Rook and Queen had made it to the middle ridge on their side of the incline, they dropped of the sacks all the crews got out and moved the four large sacks into a triangle with one in the middle. They opened up the sacks which contained flat inflatable tanks, Sarah ran to the top of the hill with her binoculars and laid low to the floor to make sure she won't be spotted and to see if there was any movement from the north. Isabella commander of Rook sent a message over the radio back to Beth "we're having some engine trouble we will be at the middle hill in ETA 5 minutes."

"Didn't you test this before you came? Argh!" Responded Beth.

That was the signal to say they had made it to the middle hill and they would be scouting in 5 minutes, Beth got out of her tank and past some telephone wire to her troop of Sherman's connecting them up without need for the radio.

Rook and Queen's engines ran to inflate the dummy tanks with their exhausts, the spare crew members were lying out boxes filled with smoke bombs behind the inflatable tanks and wiring them together which lead to Rook, they put rest of the ravelled wire on the side of rooks turret, so if the tank moved more wire would unravel. 3 minutes later all the tanks where inflated and Sarah not seeing any movement still, ran back and showed Isabella a zero sign on her hand letting her know that no tanks where spotted and got into her commanders seat all the crew was waiting for her in their positions she then said over the intercom "time to move to the stream full speed Alex"

"Roger." Alex responded the engine revved and they advanced to the stream.

"For your first battle, you're acting pretty cool." Remarked Grace.

"I'm so scared of doing something wrong that I'm sticking to the plan like glue." She responded back as she was tapping her on the turret repeatedly.

The radio blurted into life.

"This is Rook we've made it too the ridge there's nothing here."

"Finally some good news lets advance. All tanks advance to the incline of the middle ridge" Beth responded. "Queen stick to me like glue. I don't want you running off."

"Of course I would never leave you, commander." Sarah responded back with a ton of sarcasm.

"Queen get back here!" Beth responded.

Beth troop Sayed put, now waiting for Bovington to make their move.

* * *

"Advance!" Sofia shouted over the radio after hearing the last transmission from Boston, all Nine Cromwell raced to point L3 advancing on a wide front, the Black Prince remained stationary listening intently for any changes, to redirect the Cromwell force if needed.

* * *

"This is Rook I see what looks to be nine Cromwell's coming over the 1st hill. What should we do?" Isabelle said in a scared voice.

"Ok, we're here do you see us?" responded Beth.

"Yes I….. ther…ind….cromwell….1 min….." The radio on Rook was cutting out or so it was, Isabelle was just changing the frequency's in and out to make it look like the radio had busted at the most inconvenient time for Boston.

"Shit! We're exposed! Everyone fire all the smoke protect me as much as you can. "Beth screamed over the radio this is when Isabelle put an electric current into the wire so all boxes exploded with huge about of smoke covering all the inflatable tanks. Sarah advanced down the stream north.

* * *

"Cromwell force they are blind, the flag tank is in the smoke advance into the smoke and take them out. Ignore the scout cruiser, it can't communicate and is no use to their team." Sofia calmly said over the radio. "I think this has been our easiest battle ever, hopefully first kill will be the flag tank." She said to her crew on the intercom they then laughed.

* * *

Beth's bow gunner was laying on the floor with her binoculars out on top of the hill about 20 meters ahead of Beth's tanks watching the Cromwell's surround the smoke screen, she raised her hand and waved them forward, Beth and the other commanders were keeping up radio chat was still going on.

"I can't see where I am commander." Said Knight.

"Don't fire it will give away our position" Beth responded firmly.

Beth rotated the handle on the box attached to the phone line, she lifted up the phone and spoke into the phone.

"Ok we will advance to the top of the hill stay hull down they are about 1 kilometre away. Bombard that position fire one HE shell and then one smoke and repeat, follow my lead."

They reached the peak of the hill as the Cromwell's charged in.

Beth switched to the intercom set "fire!" Beths tank fired followed by the other Sherman tanks into the smoke as well as Rook who was on their left flank at about 750 meters away.

* * *

The Cromwell's force was confused there were shells exploding everywhere they couldn't tell where the shells were coming from due to the thick smoke, some crashed into each other some sticking to their mission tried to take out the flag tank shooting at anything they thought looked like a Sherman Jumbo. The radio of Bovington was now overloading Sofia.

"We're taking fire, I don't know where?! Cromwell 3 out"

"I SEE THE FLAG TANK IM FIRING Cromwell 7 out!"

"I'm hit, I'm out Cromwell 1."

"All tanks withdraw! Stop fire immediately!" Sofia commanded over the radio.

* * *

Sarah's tank had heard the firing taking place even over the noise of the tank hopefully, the plan was distracting them long enough for them to find the Bovington's flag tank, the stream kept them hidden as the ground around the stream was sunken down, giving them cover with only Sarah's head showing.

"Alex slow down a little I think I see something." Sarah said over the radio. She lifted her binoculars and saw a green flag flapping above some bushes to her left about 600 meters away behind the first hill for Bovington.

"Ok I see their flag tank I don't know what the tank it is, let's get behind it, Alex keep this engine as quiet as possible we don't want them to know we are here." Sarah explained.

Alex drove an extra 250 meters down the stream then drove up the small bank to get to the back of the Bovington's flag tank.

* * *

"Cromwell force retreat to point J6 to reengage, reinforcements are on their way for fire support. "

"The radio crackled into life "Queen to King, check I repeat check." Sofia thought there was something wrong their tone had changed they sounded very professional she opened up her hatch looked in front of her an saw nothing but grassland.

"King to Queen checkmate!" What did that mean?

* * *

"Grace remember the adapter will give the gun a bit more velocity! When you're ready." Sarah added with a shiver in her voice as she put her hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Loaded!" shouted Oliva.

Grace saw a girl wearing a khaki coloured uniform with her upper body out of the commanders hatch turn and face them she immediately got back into the tank.

"Firing!"

She fired at close range of about 150 meters it hit the back of the turret and left a small smoking creator on the armour.

"again!" shouted Sarah as the 17 pounder gun slowly turned their way.

"Loaded!"

"Firing!"

This round hit the top of the engine deck but scrap the paint and rebounded up and bounced off the side of the traversing turret.

"One more and we get out of here!" Sarah said with real fear in her voice the gun was nearly on them.

"Loaded!"

"Firing!"

This round hit the back of the engine block, smoke appeared

"Quick one more!" Sarah shouted desperately here hands digging into Graces shoulder.

"Loaded!"

"Firing!"

The shell hit the Engine block fire then began to spit out of the tank's engine. The gun continued to traverse as it the slowed and it pointed dead on Queen, the dark gun barrel signalling the end.

"Brace!" Sarah shouted she closed her eye's and cover her face with her arms waiting for the shells to impact the tank.

The seconds past like hours, Sarah slowly opened her eye and squinted through the vision blocks, The white flag raised up the Black Prince.

"That did just happen? It's, it's out." Sarah said in awe.

Everyone Queen Tank had their mouths open in pure shock.

Grace then turned and hugged Sarah, nearly squeezing her to death, with Oliva joining in with her arms over the breach. Oliva took off Sarah beret and placed it on her head. "I was Commander if anyone asks ok."

Everyone Laughed. Sarah picked up the microphone.

"Queen to King would you like another game!" Sarah said with so much joy.

"King to Queen yes, yes, yes, yes , well done girls!" Beth said with the crew making a hell of a racket in the background.

Sarah's tank then drove back to Beth's position on the hill to see all crew members of every Boston High tank all celebrated like mad like they won the whole tournament. They got out and everyone hugged everyone, with Oliva putting the beret back on Sarah's head. Beth was crying out of joy she saw them through her tear stained eye's running over to then gave Sarah the biggest hug this one was even stronger as all the air rushed out of her lungs.

"That the second bear hug I've got, I think I've broken 2 ribs." She said smiling. "but it was my whole crew not me, they deserve it more than I do." Sarah said to Beth.

"You're so thoughtful!" tears still streaming down her face and she hugged Sarah again. "Don't worry you still got more ribs to break still."

The stands where in absolute shock everyone was silent gobsmacked by what they just saw, the crowds where small, the majority of the crowd being Bovington supporters, only a few Boston supporters where there most were parents of some of the crews participating.

The tannoy came to life

"Bovington Academy have lost

2 Cromwell's

1 Black Prince

Boston High has lost no tanks Boston will proceed to the next round."

The Boston supporters cheered and celebrated.

In the stands, Rachael was on the phone.

"Yes, it is true sir." She said still in shock.

"Who was to blame for this defeat?" a deep-voiced man said over the phone.

"Sir it was my fault" she took a deep breath "I would like you to accept my resignation of my position as commander of Bovington academy girls' team, but I wish that no action would be taken out on the team."

"That will be noted. " He said and hung up the phone.

Boston High's team drove their tanks to see the small crowd of supporters hugs and tears were exchanged. Sarah was sitting on top of her tank with legs dangling of the side of the turret, happy to see the team happy as it was a well-earnt victory, she saw Beth running over to what she guessed was her mum and dad, they hugged her for a long couple of moment's, then walked over to Sarah's tank.

"…..And this is my vice commander." She pointed.

"Hi." Sarah waved back and climbed down her tank.

"That was a great battle." Beth's mum said with long curled blond hair and a little smaller than Beth.

"It was, but Beth plan worked like clockwork she deserves all the credit. I just follow her orders." Sarah giggled.

Sarah saw a girl with a khaki uniform walking down the stairs, making a beeline for Beth. "I think someone wants a word Beth" Sarah pointed in the girl's direction. She turned.

"It's Racheal Blacksmith!?" Beth then responded a little confused.

"Well done on your victory today on and off the battlefield." Racheal said confidentially with where a strong posture and extended her had Beth shock it.

"Thank you." She responded.

"If you were younger and not going to Lincoln University to study Tankery instructing I would have offered you a place a Bovington after that performance."

"How do you know that?" Beth said perplexed.

"We're Bovington you know, I think you deserve these you may have been the best commander I never got the pleasure of fighting. You have a real bright future ahead of you." Racheal said as she took of her 2 golden badges.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept them." Beth was aghast.

"I insist." She responded.

And put them in the palm of her hand.

"I think you can get a third anyway." Racheal said and walked off.

Beth, her parents and Sarah looked down at the Golden badges. Beth using her free hand took off Sarah's Beret.

"What are you doing!" trying to grab it back but was too slow. Beth then pinned one to her Beret.

"We earned this." Beth responded placing it back on her head, "I forget to say that really does suit you well."

 **A/N: unfortunately I can't make an upload for this weekend so here is that chapter, hope you enjoyed Sarah's first battle!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tankery is a team sport

Sarah's Dad and James could not congratulate Sarah enough but due to her dad in Japan for work and James out on tour, they could not make the match.

"All I'm saying if I didn't send you any info, you most likely would have been rinsed by Bovington." James was saying over the video call.

"Yer, yer…. Only if you had a long haired wig it was the only way we could have won." Sarah said jokingly at her studio "I think a long blond one would suit you." She laughed.

"haha… Did you know that Racheal resigned as commander of Bovington?" James responded "you know they're looking for a new commander, wink wink, noudge, noudge."

"I'm fine here James." she said.

"If you change your mind, give me a bell, I'll try and arrange something. See you later sis."

"Bye." She responded then laid on her bed and looked over at the picture, above in a frame was a newspaper article the title. 'Boston topples Bovington biggest Tankery upset ever?'

When the news broke that Boston had beaten Bovington, it shook the not just the English Tankery league but the whole of the United Kingdom, everyone had written Boston off a school with very little pedigree which was understandable. The school received a lot of press coverage, every newspaper, TV, magazine wanted Beth for an interview but she declined every time as she said in a statement "I don't feel it is right for me to comment as Tankery is a team sport and that we should work as hard as possible as a team to get the best result possible for the school." Training continued the ship's council seeing how well the team did closed even more roads and fields to allow them to train, which helped keep team morale high but most importantly the chess games were improving and Beth was finding it a little more of a struggle to win now.

But the day had arrived it was the 23rd October they made the same journey all the way up to London, but a lot more heads were turning and a lot of quite discussions by members of the public "Is that Beth from Bovington?" said one person on the train. They then reached the ETA HQ for the draw, again they walk to reception. The receptionist looked up and stood up instantly when making eye contact with Beth.

"Follow me girls." She said.

"Do we need to check in?"

"No, no your fine." They walked to the hall where the doors where "Ok your seats on at the front left."

"Thank you." They all said.

The doors opened the room was full and the room went very quiet it was very strange for them. Then one person who was sitting stood up and clapped, and then another and another until the whole room and every single school left in the tournament were clapping and cheering for Boston.

"Well done girls!"

"Great performance!" This made the Boston girls feel very uncomfortable.

They made their way down to their seats and sat down, The ETA head then walked onto the stage and walked over to his podium with the bowl and ball in next to him on another podium.

"Welcome everyone and congratulations for winning your first round, so rules are exactly the same but now 15 tanks are allowed to be used, the next draw will take place on the 17th January. So can I have all the commanders join me on the stage please."

Beth and the other seven commanders joined her on the stage and again the Boston was number 1.

He put his hand in the bowl out came number 6 Ramsgate Sixth form his hand went in again number 1 Boston High. There were no cheers for joy this time, Beth and a red-haired girl navy blue with yellow trim and navy blue shirt walked put Beth shook her hand, "good job on beating Bovington. She mouthed. Beth nodded back. The draws continued and 10 minutes later it was all done.

"They're not the hardest school to beat." said Sarah to Beth.

"That's true but we will need to train hard our ace card is now gone we can't pretend that we're not any good. "As Beth knew that was not what they wanted having put a lot of attention onto their school their which would work against their school in the coming round against Ramsgate sixth form." She responded "And they would have looked and analysed every second of that battle to make sure they don't repeat Bovington's mistakes."

"Then we will do the same for Ramsgate." Sarah said Beth nodded.

Once back on the safety of their ship, all Tankery members met in room 39, where they watched Ramsgate's last battle on the ETA website it was a long one up to 4 hours long against Grimsby college, it was all very risk-averse. "As we can see on the map Ramsgate is very flexible on the defence, their strategy of victory is the counter-attack over the last couple years." Beth said pointing at the projection on the board, "They slowly whittled down Grimsby by using fast flanking BT-7s and then attacked with a hammer blow with the rest of their tanks which was a Panther and Panzer IV F2's, if they use those tanks again we can't beat their firepower. We just have to hope the map is more suited for us to defeat them in detail." Everyone took note and pondered on ways to counter the counter.

Training continued and any tactical information was guarded with the utmost secrecy in case of spies but there was none this time. When the match was one day away the battlefield was given to the commanders. It was bad news for Beth the battlefield had a large hill in the middle which was in an open plain with woodlands surrounding the hill. She called a meeting when receiving this news. She projected the map onto the board everyone looked and all came to the same conclusion with 5 against 15 on this battlefield they had no chance.

"Ok, so guy's we have only one option to take the hill and hold for as long as we can. Unless anyone has any suggestions?" Beth said a little disheartened.

Sarah raised her hand "I think that if they line up as they did before they will easily take the hill, the BT-7's will take the hill before me or rook can get there also our armour could not stop the power of the 45mm, personal I think we let them take the hill and use as much deception as we can to defeat them."

Beth looked and nodded, "what does everyone else think?"

The commander of Knight, Emma then raised her hand "How about a mix of both, attack the hill make them think the hill is our only option to win, let them have it and then work our way up, like William the Conquer in the battle of Hastings."

"All in favour of Emma's plan?" Beth then said and everyone including Beth and Sarah raised their hands. "Good lets plan."

Battle day had arrived, Boston where attacking to the west and Ramsgate to the east. Beth and Sarah had returned from the handshake ceremony in their jeep and climbed into their respective tanks, Beth was still the flag tank and Sarah also had her little john adapter still on her cruiser. Sarah sat in the commander's seat taking out her beret and placed it on her head. As she looked out of her hatch a white puff of smoke appeared on the top of the hill.

"Alex full speed, let's get to that hill." She switched sets "Rook, cover the left side we will cover right."

"Will do Queen."

"King to Knight and Bishop, follow in Rook and Queen cover them if needed keep an eye out for flankers." Beth asserted.

The tanks rumbled off dodging the trees the ride was very uncomfortable for queen and rook going at top speed going over the roots of the trees. They reached the bottom of the hill where the trees had cleared and charged up. Queen and rook were driving parallel to each other covering each other's flank halfway up the hill, Sarah saw a reflection of something like it was off some glass at the top of the hill she looked through her binoculars to see someone already up on the ridge looking down on them using binoculars.

"Queen to all tanks we have contact on top of the hill, we have been seen by disembarked crew. No tanks spotted. Do we continue?"

"King to Queen and Rook if you spot BT-7's continue up. If a stronger force of tanks retreat."

"Queen to king understood."

They continued up slowly on the high gradient. Suddenly 2 tanks from the top of the hill came down.

"Grace 12 o'clock fire away!" Sarah shouted over the intercom.

"Queen to Rook ahead at 12 o'clock, 2 BT-7's."

"Rook to Queen we have 2 BT-7 coming around out 10 o'clock."

Sarah looked to her right to see 2 BT-7 bolting around the right side of the hill at her 2 o'clock.

"Queen to Rook retreat!"

"Queen to King is support available for us?"

"King to Queen, ETA 30 seconds."

Sarah switched back to the intercom set "Alex turn around and weave when coming down the hill. Grace and Oliva keep firing take out the ones coming from the top of the hill!"

"Yes, commander." They replied back.

Both Rook and Queen turned around under heavy fire from the moving BT-7's and accelerated back down the hill firing as they went, Grace hit one of the BT-7's turret and white flagged it while driving down the hill. However, the 2 flanking BT-7 were speeding along faster than the cruisers and looked that they would cut them off surrounding them in a pincer movement.

"King to Queen, we see targets which ones need taking out?"

"Queen to King, take out BT flanking forces on the north and south of the hill!"

"King to troop, fire on all BT-7's flaking from the north and south."

"Bishop to King understood"

"Knight to King understood."

"Queen to Rook, target the lone BT-7 coming down the hill to our 6 o'clock."

"Rook to Queen understood, changing targets, firing now."

The eastern part of the woodlands just before the plain exploded with 75mm shells, shots rained down on the BT-7's but they continued following the cruisers, getting closer and closer to Beth's Sherman's. The flanking forces where now getting picked off as they were now only 500 meters away from Beth's force, there was only 3 BT-7's left, they cut their losses and released smoke and drove back to their lines, still being heavily bombarded by the Sherman's and cruisers.

"Queen to King should we recon the hill area?"

"King to Queen, yes but remain vigilant, we shall remain here in the woodlands south to your position."

"Queen to King understood."

"Queen to rook follow me to the top of the hill, again remain vigilant."

They made their way back to the top of the hill which took about 10 minutes. Unbeknownst to them, this was exactly what Ramsgate wanted. They reached the peak it was clear no tanks only tracks from where the BT -7 came from.

"Queen to King the hill is clear."

"King to Queen something feels wrong abou… BANG* where under attack!"


	8. Chapter 8: I will leave it to you

Sarah looked through her binoculars to see in the woodlands to the south, where forces of tanks were firing but she could only see the explosions of the guns.

"Queen to king in the woodlands to the south side I cannot identify but there are in the region of 3-6 tanks. Do we fire for effect?"

"King to queen and rook fire for effect on that position." She switched to the intercom "Alex move to the southern side of the hill, Grace Oliva rapid fire on that position we need to support King's troop."

"Affirmative." Where the calls back from the crew.

Rook and Queen opened fire on the position of the flanking force not knowing if they hit or missed due to the thick tree canopy, they continued bombardment for 5 minutes the radio was alive, they seemed to be panzer IV F2's and about four of them, however at the range of about 1 km from them to Beth's troop, shots were mostly ineffective most bounced as wells as the Sherman shots in return. Sarah had her head out of the turret observing the shooting of her and Rooks shots, but in the midst of reloading she heard birds squawking, she turned to see birds flying away from the trees on the north side, of the woodlands something must be in there moving.

"Stop firing." Sarah said over the intercom "Alex drive us to the north side of the hill quick."

She changed back to the radio "Rook keep fire and hold position."

The tank speed away to the northern part of the hill, what she saw was not good. She got on the radio immediately to Beth "Queen to King urgent! Flanking force to the north on the plain by the hill consisting of 4 panzers IV F2's the 3 remaining BT-7s and the Panther flag tank! They are remaining behind the hill to keep concealed from your line of sight."

"King to Queen understood Knight and I will face this force. Bishop hold this area. Rook and queen the battle is up to you two, I will leave it to for you to decide the best possible move. "

Sarah looked down at the Ramsgate Tanks streaming forward not noticing her tank.

"Queen to Rook we will attack their northern flank once engaged with Kings troop. The priority is the flag tank, if not able to harass and draw away their forces away from King. "

"Rook to Queen understood."

The BT-7 charged off toward Knight and King fired as soon as their tanks peaked over the side of the hill, knocking out one but they continued to charge towards King and Knight.

"Bishop to King Southern force is advancing. We've taken out one, but ETA of this position being overrun is 5 minutes."

Then the northern force of panzer IV came over the side of the hill leaving the panther alone. They moved slower in comparison to the BT-7s but would stop to fire their 75mm guns and where a lot more accurate than the BT-7 shots who fired on the move. By now King and Knight had taken out another BT-7, which looked like they were trying to encircle Beth's tank.

"QUEEN TO ROOK ADVANCE!" she shouted so loud that Alex heard her before she switched to the intercom.

They charged at full speed down the hillside by side firing as they went. The panther commander seeing the 2 pounder shots hit the ground around them, out of her commander's position order her tank to face the oncoming threat, the tank turned with the panther's thick hull and turret, 2 panzer IV's withdrew from the advance onto Beth's tanks to cover their flag tank. One drove to the right and one to the left, and opened fire with the panther onto Rook and Queen. Halfway down the hill dodging and returning fire they still advanced even with a couple of close shaves, but the panther lined up its 75mm gun on Rook. Rook was weaving as much as possible to make it as hard as possible for the panther's gunner, the shot from the panther was instant it, hit the cruiser dead centre the flag was up rook was out and slowed to a halt slightly smoking. At 100 meters the fire from all three tanks was heavy Alex's driving was giving them a fighting chance, Grace fired a shot hitting the flat turret of the Panzer IV on the right of the panther, taking it out they drove past the wreck at full speed not stopping.

"Alex turn around in on my count and use the wreck to cover us from the panther, Grace focus all shots on the panther." Sarah said not showing any fear. "5..4..3..2..1.. NOW!" the tank made a hard right turn everyone held on for dear life. Both panther and panzer had turned facing them with their frontal armour, they were only 250 meters away. The radio then blurted to life "Bishop to King were out they will be on your position in 2 minutes."

"King to Knight, take up Bishops position hold them as long as possible."

Sarah knew this it, they charged in, the Knight and King could not hold them back for long. they had to get to the back or the side of the panther to take it out. Bang!* The right of tank lurched forward into the ground slowing the tank immediately. Throwing everyone forward in the tank lucky no one was hurt.

"NO TRACK ON THE RIGHT SIDE!" Alex shouted angrily.

"Oliva fire smoke cover us, Alex, if you can move us a little so we're not in the same position." Sarah said in disbelief, Olivia fired the smoke grenades from the launchers, covering them Alex moved the crippled tank a little to the right using the left track.

"Queen to King we are immobile and have released…."

"Knight to King we're out!"

"King to Queen do what you can, I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

Sarah sighed, took off her beret and squeezed it in her hands, her tank could do nothing but wait to be taken out and hope Beth did the impossible.

"I'm so sorry guys." Sarah said over the intercom "I caused us to lose this match."

"No you didn't." Oliva said "As Beth said Tankery is a team sport, if we win, we win as a team and if we lose, we lose as a team."

The smoke began to clear.

"Target panther 200 meters." Grace shouted unexpectedly.

"Fire!" Sarah said with a glimmer of hope.

The 2 pounder shell bounced of the top off the mantlet exposing their position. The panther's gun barrel flashed. The hit took the air out of everyone's lungs and threw everyone to the back of the tank. They then heard the unmistakable sound of the white flag popping up.

After hitting the last BT-7 Beth turned her tank so she could use the wrecks of Knight and Bishop, which were only 20 meters away from her position for cover.

"Queen to King we are out." an upset Sarah mumbled out.

Beth's jumbo took hit after hit but refused to go down the tracks had now been shot off and the ammunition stocks were running low. It was only a matter of time, a panzer IV got behind them at 50 meters and fired the thick hide of the Sherman jumbo was pierced and it was over.

Sarah and her crew got out of their tank shattered to see the panther in front of them, with Ramsgate's commander with her upper body outside of the turret in the commanders cupola.

"Well done girls onwards and upwards." She was saying over the radio. And looked to Sarah and her crew "do you want a lift?" she said.

"If you could drop us off at our flag tank that would be great." Sarah responded.

They waited for rook crew to join them and climbed onto the back of the panther, and the Ramsgate commander beckoned Sarah forward so she could speak to her while still remaining in her cupola.

"You were really unlucky today if you had the same amount of tanks as us, I wouldn't have been surprised if you had beaten us." She said reassuringly.

The panther then roared away, 2 minutes later the panther dropped them off at Beth's tanks, some of the crews where seating on the floor, other's stood all were visibly heartbroken. Beth was going around to each individual crew member of every tank having a couple of words then hugging them to console with them. Sarah walked over to her Sarah couldn't hold back the tears anymore once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream in front of her. "It's my fault; I lost this match, this tournament!" With deep heavy breaths in between words.

"No, no, no." Beth said comfortingly she put her both of her hands on Sarah's shoulders, she looked at Beth's deep green eyes, Beth's face gleamed with a smile. "We were never even supposed to even get this far and for us as Winston Churchill put now. This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. but it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning. We will improve from this." She then hugged for a moment, Sarah stepped back then wiped her tears away and walked over to other crew members, inspired by Beth to help build up morale.

As the recovery crews came to pick up the tanks they found out they took out 6 of 6 BT-7's, 4 of 8 panzer IV's. They all walked off to the trucks which would take them to the stands, Beth stopped and turned and faced them all.

"Ok guys we will meet up again in room 39 for a debriefing. As I'm sure you know from either me or Sarah we have done some exceptional things today and in this tournament and that I'm extremely proud of each and every one of you, even though this is a bitter defeat and it hurts, remember this moment as it will be our last major defeat! " she said, the team felt reinvigorated after that speech "now quickly let's get on these trucks."

The Boston crowd still small remained until they arrived and for a small crowd the noise was deafening when they returned, the Boston supporters knew that this was an outstanding display which was not a defeat in their eyes. One person, in particular, didn't see it as a defeat was a girl with long blonde hair and light purple eyes. Her somewhat extravagant hairstyle was complemented by a black hairband. She took her phone out of her pocket and made a call. "I think I've found you a new transfer student." In a calculated tone.

"I see, I trust your judgement I will make arrangements." A calm voice replayed back "But do you know this proverb It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."

"William Shakespeare." The girl responded ending the call and looked up to see the Boston team celebrating their loss.


	9. Chapter 9: A white envelope

Weeks had gone by the tanks were being repaired and due to the renewed interest of Tankery on Boston High, people in their spare time would lend their skills and expertise to the team getting its tanks back as soon as possible and even fix little niggling problems, such as the clutch slipping on rooks tank and the turret hydraulics in Bishop's tank was a bit all over the place in regards to turning speed. However as the tournament was over for them the press soon forgot about them, a blip in Tankery history, so school became the priority for the Sarah was always up to date but Tankery had taken a lot out of her, the work was literally and figuratively piling up but she hoped she could catch up.

After a Tankery meeting looking at the matches of other schools to understand the tactics and skills to help hone in their own tactics.

"So that will be it for today." Beth said closing down her laptop "Hopefully when all the tanks get running again we can improve on the King George 5th college encirclement tactic." The room then emptied Sarah walked up to Beth. "So just a quick question." Sarah asked.

"Of course go ahead" Beth responded.

"As you are the commander I thought, well it would be wrong if I didn't treat you to a home cooked meal, to show my gratitude and it's a Friday." said Sarah.

"I would never say no to a free meal." Beth said smiling.

"How does lamb shank sound to you?" Quizzed Sarah.

"What time do I get for your's by?" Beth said with a smile.

"Sixish. I'll text you my address." Sarah replied.

"I'll see you then." Beth said in turn.

She returned back to her studio shopping bags in hand with the food for tonight she looked at the time she had 2 hours, she through the bags on the kitchen counter and ran around trying to tidy her place, hoovering, throwing clothes which were scattered on the floor into wardrobes and sorting out the table, she then prepared to cook the meal as she stared her dad called her on the phone, she switched it to speakerphone.

"Hi dad how are you doing?" she asked.

"Actually very good I have some very important news but it's good and bad."

"What, what is it?" she said curiously.

"The company have decided to give me a promotion."

"Dad that's wonderful news!"

"However, it means I'm basically going to be living in Japan from now on. So that means I will very rarely see you maybe once or twice a year."

"Dad trust me I'll be fine, but that means at least when we meet each other it will mean even more."

"Are you sure? As I will say no if you don't want me to."

"Dad I'll be fine good luck you never know you might become the CEO at this rate."

"Ok, love you."

"You too."

The phone hung up and she reflected on that conversation. She would now be alone her dad now in Japan, James still touring and not having any clue when he will return, the whole world seemed a lot larger in perspective now. She continued to cook until it was basically done and smarted herself up by curling her hair a little and finishing her nails. At dead on six o'clock the buzzer went off.

"I'm here." Beth said.

Sarah buzzed her in and opened up her front door.

"That does smell really good." Beth said leaning her head back and closing her eyes to absorb the aroma.

"Well you know it's not too tricky to do." Sarah replied.

Beth walked in, looking at the memorabilia "That's a lot of good stuff you got here."

"I guess you've got a couple more posters of tanks than I do." Sarah said jokingly.

Beth sat down at the table whilst Sarah dished up the food, with all the condiments of carrot, roast potatoes, peas and broccoli. They ate the food and discussed Tankery and other subjects. Once finished Sarah lifted the plates to put them in the sink, then someone knocked at the door.

"You didn't invite no one else right." Beth said humorously "as they would be a bit disappointed as there's none left."

"No I didn't." Sarah responded.

She walked to the door and looked through the eyepiece no one was there in the well-lit alleyway. She opened the door to see no one, thinking it was a prankster she went to close the door but a white envelope caught her eye on the floor in front of her door. She picked it up and walked over to the table.

"Look what I found."

"An envelope could it be from a secret crush?"

"Don't think so." Sarah said, she turned it over to see a wax seal on the letter, with a teapot and some small writing on the top. "Looks fancy though." Showing Beth the wax seal.

Her eyes widened her mouth opened "no way! NO WAY! Open it." Beth exclaimed passing the letter back to her. She opened up the envelope very gingerly and opened the letter. Sarah looked and read out.

 _Dear Miss Sarah Alexander of Boston High,_

 _I'm writing to you to inform you that you have been given the opportunity to trial out for the_ _St. Gloriana Girls College_ _Sensha-do team as we believe that you are worthy to join our elite team._

 _The trial will take place at the end of your school year on May 25th, be at Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture main port for 09:00 take this letter with you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Darjeeling, Commander of St. Gloriana Girls College_ _Sensha-do team._

"What does this even mean?" Sarah said after reading it out.

"St. Gloriana Girls College is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan for Sensha-do aka Tankery some say they are better than Bovington."Beth responded back gobsmacked by what just Sarah just said

"I don't know if it's worth it or not." Sarah responded not knowing which emotion to go for from excitement to nervousness.

"I would say it's worth a go, it's during the summer break so there won't be anything happening here. And if you don't get in well we'll still have you." She smiled "but the most important question is. What will be for dessert?"

They rested for about half an hour talking about Japanese Sensha-do and how it differs slightly to European Tankery. Sarah got out some cheesecake from the fridge and cut a bit for her and Beth on two small plates they ate on the sofa a bit more relaxed.

"But isn't Darjeeling a tea? That's a weird name." Sarah said.

"They all have weird tea names, I have no idea why though they are a British themed school so they might want some British blood on the team? And also other schools have different themes like Pravda which is Russia etc."

"Can't they just have normal schools?" Sarah asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulders "Beats me the Russian school did win there tournament this year, no idea how, I haven't seen the matches, but I heard that it was something to do with the vice commander of the German school running away from her tank or something."

"That's just silly and dangerous. And I'm a little confused why boys cannot take part?"

"Sensha-do is seen as a female martial art. The rules themselves don't seem to limit the competitions to only girls. There is a boy's league but its vastly smaller and less well funded. Which I think is rather unfair, as here the ETA splits funding 50/50 between boys and girls and it's been doing wonders for our national teams and clubs. Look at London United for example 5 years ago no one knew nothing about British tankery, and now they are the talk of the town as they're now in the Finals of the European champions cup. "

"Do you think we could beat them?" Sarah questioned

"Beat who?"

"This Japanese school," Sarah said pointing to the letter.

"Not with the number of tanks we have but from what I know and this is a guess by the way." Beth said Sarah leaned in closer. "They stick to everything like glue, no free thought no initiative if the commander of the school says jump the rest respond with how high and this isn't just for St Gloriana this is for all of the schools in the JSF. So if the commander is not good the school will suffer. That's why I'm a little more lax on orders, sometimes a single commander of a tank can think outside of the box and do something strange, different, unexpected to catch the enemy off guard. But they just have to be free to make those decisions and not to be stifled. Which is why 99% of the time I think they would beat us in a match, but I would risk everything for that 1% of pure tankery."

"I will take that spirit with me, Beth, when I go for that trial." Sarah said with a smile.

They continued taking till the sunset and the cheesecake was gone.

"Sadly I've got to get back, thank you for inviting me."  
"No it's my pleasure." Sarah said happily.

"Oh and this" Beth pointed to the letter "won't be mentioned to nobody."

"Thanks." They hugged and Sarah opened the door for Beth who left. She then closed the door and looked at the letter.

"If I can get in there at least I can hopefully see my dad more and also Beth is very enthusiastic on me joining." She thought.

She went to bed thinking all night about what to do.

The months rolled by, training continued, friendly matches were played on equal terms, all ending in Boston wins even getting revenge on Ramsgate. Everyone was looking forward to the summer holidays, Sarah had spoken to her dad about the offer and he was thrilled to hear the news as well as James who thought she was just lying, she wanted to tell her crew about this and not leave them in the dark, they all supported her in this. Her dad had sent her some money to fly out to Kanagawa province and to stay for a couple of weeks to acclimatise. On the day before her flight, she packed her bags, most essentially was the beret which was her lucky mascot now. And walked to the gangway where the ferry meets up with the ship to travel to land. As she was moving her suitcase she bumped into Beth who wished her good luck. The ferry arrived and she was away on a long day of travel, through ports, train stations and airports. After what had seemed like years she made it to Japan and it was drastically different from the UK for one thing the trains ran on time. She walked out of the train station to see a man in a suit with a placard saying her name.

"Yes, that's me." She said politely.

"Follow me." he said, a waiting black car was outside the station he opened the door, the car was lovely, well air conditioned and smelt of tropic fruits.

"Your father asked me to pick you up." He stated as he sat in the driver's seat. "I'll be dropping you off to your hotel." He passed her some papers. "Show these at the hotel reception they will do the rest."

She arrived at her Hotel and passed the paper over to the reception staff who led her to her room, near the top of the hotel, it was larger than her studio and was very modern in style with large open spaces and lots of tech. She dropped her bags and dragged her feet to the bed where she fell into a deep sleep at 3pm in the afternoon waking up at about 12 midnight. Over the coming days she explored the area, tasting new food, looking at the sights and trying to get to grips with the Japanese language, her dad had taught her a little bit in the past, but she was nowhere near fluent. She met up with her dad over dinner, at this lovely little restaurant he knew about, just of the bay the night before the trial where they talked about life in Japan, and what to expect from Sensha-do.

"Dad thanks again for all this you really didn't have too."

"A professional athlete needs to be in the right frame of mind before going into a match. And also see it as a birthday present. " he said sipping on a traditional Japanese tea. He looked at his watch "But look at the time, I wish not to keep you any longer you have to rest for the big day tomorrow my only advice is do what you think is right do Tankery how you think it should be done."

He got up and so did she and hugged, they parted ways and Sarah to a taxi and returned back to her room in her hotel. She set up 2 alarm clocks so she wouldn't forget and went to bed.

She awoke feeling nervous but sharp after a very good night's sleep, she made herself up with her hair and put on a fresh set of her Boston school uniform and put her beret in the inside pocket of her blazer with the letter. She left for the main port from the hotel she could see an extremely large carrier ship there, far in the distance. She arrived by taxi with half an hour to spare. The ship had a large logo painted on the front of the bow, of the teapot, smoke and little tea leaves around it, this was defiantly St. Gloriana Girls College ship, the gangway was guarded by 2 men what looked to be personal of the ship's crew, she walked up to them and showed them the letter. One of the men looked at it and ushered her onto the gangway, she walked to the top where she entered the ship to see a girl with long blonde hair and light purple eyes. Her somewhat extravagant hairstyle was complemented by a black hairband wearing a white collared shirt, black tie, blue skirt, full-length black tights and a dark blue pullover with the school emblem emblazoned on the chest she had a cup of tea in her hand. She looked at Sarah judging her with her eyes.

"Welcome Sarah to St. Gloriana Girls College."

 **A/N: I've gotten a little ahead of schedule so here's a cheeky extra chapter. Hopefully, if your enjoying the series please leave me a review as feedback would massively help the writing process!**


	10. Chapter 10: A great honour to be here

"Follow me please. " said the girl, Sarah did what she was told and followed leading her to the top deck, where a car was waiting they both got in, both did not say a word to each other, they arrived at a large manor house in Victorian-era design. The girl opened the car door and Sarah followed, the girl knocked on the large oak door which then opened to reveal a grand split staircase with a large chandelier about in the middle of the room. The walls were covered in paintings of tanks and people in a red uniform, that looked somewhat similar to the queen's guards with golden frames surrounding them. They walked up the stairs to see another large oak door but with 6 old looking wooden chairs, beside 4 girls with different uniforms each were already sitting there talking in Japanese, to each other they looked up at Sarah and looked to each other and continued their conversation.

"Please sit Sarah we will be out shortly." The blond girl said she then walked down the staircase.

Sarah found a seat at sat looking and feeling a little awkward not knowing whether or not if this was the right decision. 10 minutes of long waiting later another girl showed up again in a completely different uniform for the others, was led by the blond girl. She with knocked on the oak door, she opened it walked in and closed it behind her immediately. There was another long wait, and the doors opened and the blond girl said.

" _Darjeeling wishes to see you all now."_ In Japanese.

All the other girls stood up and tidied themselves up Beth a little confused copied them and followed them in an orderly line into the room and stood at the back of the room.

The room was lavish in decoration with, bookcases filled to the brim with books, a large rug, a grandfather clock and even an old styled globe, with a large plain glass window. There were 5 people sitting at a tea table with scones and cakes on a cake stand with all with tea around them.

The Blond girl was sitting there with a clear faced girl with ginger hair and light purple eyes. She was wearing her hair in two braids tied in twist buns, a girl with pinkish red hair and a pair of orange eyes, one with brown eyes and long brown hair tied in a braid over her left shoulder, the last was another blonde girl with a pair of light blue eyes who wore her hair in a French braid tied at the nape. This new blond girl stood up with her tea and spoken in a calm and elegant tone

" _Welcome girls and thank you all for joining us today I would like to introduce myself I'm Darjeeling commander of St. Gloriana Girls College, you have all been selected due to your skills as a tank commanders and as St. Gloriana Girls College is one of Japan's best Sensha-do schools we only accepted the best and we hope you find this a great honour to be here."_ Said in Japanese

All the standing girls responded with " _yes it's a great honour to be here."_ then bowed except for Sarah who said nothing but once seeing them all bow did the same.

Darjeeling looked back at the table and giggled a little, she faced back to the standing girls.

" _Today you will have mock flag battle crews will be allocated to you and you will be under the supervision of veteran commanders. You three."_ she pointed to three of the girls in the line. They walked forward. " _You will be under the commander of Orange pekoe and Assam."_ They bowed " _The rest of you will be under the command of Rukuriri and Rosehip."_ Beth was in this group she saw the other two girls bow and bowed a lot quicker this time but was still obviously off the mark. " _Your commanders will select for you the tanks you will be using understood?"_

 _"Yes, Darjeeling."_ Came the response again with a bow Sarah said nothing but bowed.

The commanders then walked out off the door with their small group following with apart from Sarah who stood still.

"You're with us." Said Rukuriri Sarah then followed them.

Darjeeling sat back down in her chair " _Rukuriri a word please and close the door behind you."_

Rosehip led them energetically to the tank garage. And spoke to them in Japanese all the way Sarah just walked behind looking at the floor. They arrived it was a huge space with loads of British tanks, they walked around and stopped.

"You like this tank?" Rosehip said to Sarah in broken English pointing to a tetrarch, with a little John adapter on it she nodded.

"Yes, I like it." And bowed because she thought it was the polite thing to do.

Rosehip and the other girls laughed.

"You funny girl." Rosehip said laughing so much she began to cry a little, Sarah was very embarrassed.

Rukuriri then walked up behind Sarah "Don't worry about this, you're in the tetrarch and don't worry you'll have an English speaking crew."

" _Ok, you_ " pointing to one of the girls. " _You're in a Matilda. And you are in a crusader. You will be under my command and rosehip will be the vice commander._ "

" _Yes, commander Rukuriri."_ They then said with a bow Sarah still being worse for where just copied them.

The battlefield was a rather small one with flat plain with a slight rise in the middle so both teams could not see each other easily with woodlands to the north with a small hill on the south side clear of woodlands, the group was dropped off at the starting point with their tanks joining them with their crews.

"Sarah this is your crew, they speak fine English and will do whatever you command of them."

"Thank you. Rukuriri?" Sarah said not being sure if that was her name.

"I will be the flag tank, Just listen to my orders and we will be victorious in this battle for us. And yes that is my name." Rukuriri said confidently.

"Will do." Sarah replied.

She climbed into the tank, with the engine off. "Hi guys, I'm Sarah." She said a little sheepishly the gunner looked at her. "It's a pleasure to be working with you, Sarah."

"As do I." remarked the driver.

The radio then came on "Sarah prepare to move out."

"yes, Rukuriri!"

"driver engine on please, prepare to move." Sarah said a little more nervously

The engine coughed to life.

"Coms check, driver can you hear me?" said Sarah with a hint of a tremble in her voice

"yep all good."

"Gunner?"

The gunner raises her thumb up "I don't personally see the reason why we need an intercom set in this Tetrarch to be honest" said the gunner "we are so close together."

"Well the drivers going to have a fun time trying to hear us." Sarah responded

The radio then spluttered into life with whines and high pitch squeaks. "Sarah do you copy" A calm voice said

"Yes loud and clear!" replied Sarah

"Good luck today the trials will now begin! But before you go, have you heard this proverb? If you can't fly, then run, if you can't walk run, then walk, if you can't walk, then crawl, but by all means keep moving."

"Yes, that's Martin Luther King Junior I believe."

Rukuriri then came onto the radio. "Sarah you will take the small hill and scout, wait for further instructions."

"Understood!" Sarah switched to the intercom set and placed her beret on her head. "driver, take us to the west to point 56 the southern hill on an overlooking position full speed, we are going to scout the enemy tanks."

The tetrarch then moved to the hill.

Sarah was staying vigilant her head out of the tank with her binoculars hanging from her neck. They reached the hill and climbed slowly in case of it being a trap, they reached the peak uneventfully and she saw 4 black dots in the distant she drew her binoculars up to see a Churchill flag tank and three Matilda's.

"Rukuriri I have spotted the enemy flag tank which is a Churchill of some sort and 3 Matilda's in a close triangular formation. Slowly advancing west on the flat plain."

"Understood." " _Rosehip and Aika advance full speed east use your speed to surprise them, take out the flag tank_. _Rio stay in formation with me and advance east_. "

Sarah looked back onto their tanks and saw the crusaders speeding off towards the enemy flag tank with the bumbling Matilda's slowly following them.

"Rukuriri the woodlands are not clear I cannot see any hidden tanks that may be in there, I advise sending in a crusader to scout as one tank is missing."

"Sarah I'm the one making the orders!" she said with real venom.

"Should I scout the woodlands?" Sarah responded a little taken aback.

"No, remain on the hill!" Rukuriri shouted back.

Sarah stayed put and watched the 2 forces engage, the crusaders were firing as they moved, but were under heavy bombardment charging into the enemy's strong defensive formation, one of the crusaders then seemed to get a speed boost leaving the other crusader in its dust and closed into the enemy force which then was hit and the flag appeared, the other continued but ended in the same fate. This battle was not going well it reminded her of the Ramsgate tournament battle, she looked to the woodlands and saw some trees move as if it was being knocked by something.

"Driver full speed, get us to the woodlands drive behind our flag tank."

"Understood."

The driver spun the tank around driving full speed down the hill and turning north into the woodlands.

"Sarah return to the hill continue scouting now!" said Rukuriri over the radio.

"We have spotted something in the woodlands we will intercept."

"No return to your position there is nothing in the woodlands!" Rukuriri was getting more and more angry with every word.

They arrived at the woodlands it was darker due to the canopy of the tree's, they slowly traversed the trees looked for anything out of the ordinary.

"Driver engine off.".

She listened and could hear the fate noise of an engine rumble with metal tracks on metal wheels to the east.

"Driver engine on avoid making any large noises."

The tank moved slowly Sarah scanned the woodlands, a little bit of sunlight pierced the tree canopy to reveal a Churchill side on about 1 km away ahead of them.

"Churchill mark III in the woodlands! Rukuriri please withdraw." she pleaded on the radio.

"I refuse to believe you can't even follow basic orders." She switched to the intercom set "driver full speed, gunner prepare to take out the Churchill." The tank moved like lighting, the Churchill did not move the gun was trained on the Matilda's preparing to fire on the flag tank.

"Gunner if possible aim for the take out the tracks. Driver get behind the Churchill and stop."

They closed in now 100 meters away Sarah loaded the shell.

"Loaded." Sarah shouted over the intercom.

The gunner fired hitting the back drive sprocket. Immobilising the tank, the turret began to turn with gun slowly turned towards the tetrarch, but could not turn fast enough, Sarah was loading the shells as fast as she could. The driver stopped, the engine deck of the Churchill was an appealing target. The gunner shot the back of the engine deck, setting the Churchill on fire and the flag appeared.

"Ok driver move eastwards along the woodlands will try to distract their force to stop them attacking our flag tank." Sarah commanded.

"Understood." Came the response.

The tetrarch moved keeping concealed in the trees, the enemy force was pushing straight down the middle and were only about 1 minute away from peaking over the small lip in the middle of the battlefield.

"Ok driver stop here, gunner prepare for rapid fire aim for the flag tank and disable it as we can't penetrate at this range."

They waited in ambush with the dark shadows hiding them, one Matilda went over the lip with its gun facing forward. Then the Churchill a mark VII as well with its gun forward at a range of 800 meters.

"Fire!" Sarah said.

The 2 pounder was firing like a machine gun Sarah was loading the gun none stop, the gunner was telling her what was happening.

"Churchill is hit!... some of the boggy wheels have come off…the turret is turning our way!" the gunner was saying

"is the tank immobile?" Sarah said.

"yes, it looks to be but im not too sure."

"Ok, driver full back to a new position."

The Matilda's then came over the lip and fired towards the woodlands in the vicinity of Sarah's tank all missed, the two trailing Matilda's moved into the woodlands, the Churchill and Matilda started to fire at Rukuriri's tank only 600 meters away who had stopped and was firing back.

"Ok, we have company." Sarah said looking out of the turret behind her. "We will advance to the hill again use the high ground to shoot down onto the flag tank and take it out. Gunner the armour should be weak enough to penetrate at that range. Driver we need to get to this hill before the force following us can set up an ambush on Rukuriri."

"Understood." They both responded back.

The tank moved at full speed avoiding random shots by the slow perusing Matilda's. They drove behind their own flag tank and continued to move., the Churchill and the Matilda was still firing on Rukuriri but were still ineffective of taking it out and where ignoring Sarah's tank driving behind her at full speed.

They got to the top of the small hill and looked down on the small skirmish below only Rukuriri's tank was still standing and the crippled Churchill and Matilda were moving very slowly towards her together.

"Driver get us over the edge, gunner when we stop rapid fire we need to take out this Churchill!."

The tank then stopped and Sarah put the 2 pounder shell in the breach.

"Loaded."

Bang! Shells landed all around them the Matilda's had moved out of the woodlands and started to bombard Sarah's position.

"Gunner ignore them and fire." They fired.

The shells hit the track of the Churchill throwing their track it was dead in the water. The Churchill turned its barrel towards them.

Sarah loaded another shell.

"load" the tank moved back Sarah hit her head on the back of the turret dizzying her. The Churchill hit them first time in the turret, they were out.

The flanking Matilda force then lined up their barrels onto Rukuriri tank the salvo came, finishing the game.

* * *

 **A/N: Unfortunately, I'm away this weekend so here's the chapter today. Hopeful you are enjoying the story so far, Please fill free to leave a review as I wish to make the story even better you never know your input may be added. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: I understand

The radio whistled and whined. "Sarah, come a see me immediately!" Darjeeling said calm but every word was spoken in a critical tone.

"Yes, Miss Darjeeling right away." She responded back nervously

She took off her beret and looked at the golden badge "I should never have come here." she muttered, she switched to the intercom set

"Is everyone ok?"

"Driver I'm fine." "Gunner all good here."

"Thank you for being an outstanding crew and I wish you all the best in the future." Sarah remarked in a positive tone.

She climbed out of the tank beret still in hand with a land rover driving towards her. As it got closer she saw it had the ginger-haired girl driving, the blond girl in the front seat with rosehip and Rukuriri sitting in the back. The Landrover then stopped in front of her.

"Please come with us Darjeeling wishes to speak to you." The blond said and waved to the back seats. She got in, sitting in between Rukuriri and Rosehip, feeling very awkward as she disobeyed direct orders from Rukuriri. The car sped off to the manor house, no one said a word Sarah's heart was beating so fast she thought that it was the loudest noise in the whole car. They arrived out front of the manor house the blond and ginger girl lead the way, opened the front door walked up the stairs with Sarah, following behind with Rosehip and Rukuriri. They knocked on the oak door, and walked in and bowed to Darjeeling who was standing and had a cup of tea in her hand. Sarah walked in and bowed to Darjeeling, with the other two following suit.

"Well done on your victory, Assam and Orange Pekoe, I had every faith in you two." Darjeeling said in English in a congratulated tone. She turned her head and faced Sarah

"Sarah here at St. Gloriana Girls College orders are orders one cannot just disregard them." She said in a commanding voice. "You do understand that!"

"Yes, Darjeeling." Sarah replied unflinchingly.

"Because what you did today was the right decision."

* * *

The groups had been selected and walked out of the room Rukuriri was about to walk out.

Darjeeling sat back down in her chair " _Rukuriri a word please and close the door behind you."_

Rukuriri walked over to Darjeeling sipping on her tea " _I want for you to make it as hard for your team to win even make it impossible, I've given you the best commanders, I want to see how they react to a bad battle plan, we need commanders that are capable of understanding the battlefield. Do you understand?"_

 _"I understand Darjeeling."_

 _"As we know the great aim of education is not knowledge but action."_

Rukuriri then walked out closing the door behind her.

* * *

Back to the present, Darjeeling did not tell no one this conversation so Sarah was confused by this statement, Darjeeling walked over to her tea table place her teacup on the table and picked up a kettle and poured into a teacup placed it on a saucer walked over to Sarah. "Please have some it will help calm your nerves." She said in a calm and reassuring tone. Sarah still clenching onto her Beret put it into her inside pocket and had a sip of the hot tea, the taste brought her back to her days at Boston high with all the best memory's there.

"Thank you it's delicious." Sarah said slowly relaxing.

Darjeeling ushered her to sit with her at the table which she did with the others remained standing.

"You understood and read the battlefield well with an exceptionally weak tank, you took out Orange pekoe's Churchill and disabled Assam's Churchill, very impressive." Darjeeling said in her usual calm tone.

"Thank you, but my crew did a lot of the hard work for me. I just told them to avoid hitting trees and what tanks to shoot." Sarah responded back.

"You've had experience of taking out Churchill's haven't you, most people panic but you remained very calm like in the Boston, Bovington match." Darjeeling said sipping her tea.

"I just had a very competent commander and followed orders." She responded back and looked over to the others. "Would you like some tea as you must be very thirsty?"

The others did not move or say anything,

"I'LL HAVE SOME!" Shouted Rosehip, Sarah picked up the kettle and delicately poured into a teacup. "Would you like sugar and milk with it?" Sarah asked.

"Errrr."Rosehip said confused. " _What does this mean?_ _Can milk and sugar go with a cup of tea?"_ Rosehip asked Orange Pekoe.

" _Yes with that tea you can."_ She responded.

"YES!" she shouted to Sarah, she put a teaspoon of sugar in and poured a small about of milk until the tea was a golden shade of brown, walked over to Rosehip and passed over to her. She took it and drank the whole thing in one go in a second flat. Sarah was taken aback by this.

 _"What about your manners! Don't drink your tea so fast take your time drinking, taste the flavours."_ Orange Pekoe said in a disciplinary tone.

"Thank you." Rosehip said in a sad tone.

Sarah walked back and sat with Darjeeling, "You think of others before yourself." Darjeeling said "This is what makes you a good commander. Did you like your tea? did you know what it was?"

"I'm not too sure which one, unfortunately, but yes it was delicious." Said Sarah.

"This was English Breakfast tea and good. As you'll be drinking a lot of it as that will be your name from now on. But we can shorten it to English would you agree?"

"What do you mean?" stumbling of her words in complete confusion.

"You are now a member of the Tea Garden, you are officially apart of St. Gloriana Girls College Sensha-do team."

"Thank you so much." she stood and bowed. "Yes English would be fine. But all my stuff in Boston? Where would I live?" she said excited but in a perplexed tone.

"It will be all sorted out for you. However, you will not be taking part in Sensha-do matches until you master the Japanese language, as sadly you're in the minority of fluent English speakers. Which is a shame as you will miss out on the upcoming 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament matches."

"I understand." Sarah responded a little disheartened.

"You will still be invited to training, meetings and to watch the matches, as you need to be kept up to date on everything." Darjeeling said comfortingly. " _As you can't understand a word I'm saying, you silly English girl whose mother is a hamster and your father smells of elderberry's."_

Sarah looked at her thinking she was saying something encouraging then bowed.

The girls behind her holding back their laughs behind Sarah. Darjeeling nodded with a small grin on her face to them and they all sat around the tea table.

"It would be ashamed for these scones to go to waste." Darjeeling added.

And started to discuss the battle and ate some of the cakes.

"When I advanced in the woodland's I heard the crusaders charging expecting them through the woods when they were on the plain which was a strange oddity, so as you could imagine seeing you charging me 10 minutes later taking the shot that took me out was a real shock." Orange Pekoe said.

"I had a match in the last tournament which was similar that a flanking force came through the woods so I had that in the back of my mind, as well as seeing only 4 of 5 tanks lead me to suspect you were either there or going to join me on the hill." Sarah said with a little giggle "But whoever was the gunner of your tank Assam needs an extra ration of tea as it was a perfect shot."

"That was me indeed." Assam responded "the data showed that the chance of a first time hit without wind, 650 meter distance, on an elevated position and being stationary was about 43% which was good odds."

"That's the reason she is my gunner with Orange Pekoe as my loader." Darjeeling added "Those who are enjoying something, or suffering something, together, are companions. Those who enjoy or suffer one another are not."

"C.S. Lewis." Said Orange Pekoe confidently.

"Again Orange Pekoe you know your proverbs." Darjeeling responded back, spreading the cream on the scone and picked up her tea. "So how much Japanese do you speak English?"

"Only a small amount but I know one phrase well." Sarah said. _"That was a lovely cacti pie it cost me a moustache."_ Sarah said confidently.

All the girls laughed, Darjeeling who was now sipping on her tea nearly spat it out in laughter. Rosehip was not so controlled and spat all over the floor.

"My dad said that it was a beautiful Japanese proverb about life and how it changes." Sarah said embarrassed.

"Your…ha haha your father is a funny man English." Rukuriri said in uncontrollable laughter.

"I can promise you now I will master the language as soon as I can." Sarah responded confidently but still embarrassed.

"You will, I will have someone help you." Darjeeling said recovering from her laughing fit.

Rosehip then said something to Rukuriri.

"Would it be okay if rosehip asked a question English?"

"Of course."

I will translate for her as she still is a little rough on the English language.

Rosehip spoke to Rukuriri.

"What was it like to take out a black prince with a cruiser MK IV A13 Mk II it must have been scary as the cruiser is so slow." Translated Rukuriri

"At that moment when we found their flag tank we did not know what it was as it was hidden only when we got behind it we knew what it was and by that time you're only focused on taking it out. But the cruiser wasn't that slow it could get up to 20 mph off the road." Sarah said back looking at her.

Rosehip then giggled "20!" she looked and spoke to Rukuriri

"She says were you driving in reverse as her crusader can double that with the limiters on?"

"Limiters?" Sarah said.

"Yes, she needs them as she lives in the fast lane. It's the only way to control her speed most of the time" said Orange Pekoe.

"I see no wonder why that tea didn't even have time to touch the sides." Sarah smiled. "So who do you have in the National High School Sensha-dō Tournament?" Asked Sarah.

"We are in the Quarter-finals against Yogurt Academy." Darjeeling responded. Sarah was trying very hard to hold back the laughter. "And yes that is a real school." Darjeeling said with a smirk on her face. "They are based on Bulgarian culture."

The grandfather clock chimed the time was 7 pm, Darjeeling stood up. "Well English it's been a pleasure to meet you and I am looking forward to more of your Sensha-dō in the future, Assam could you show our newest member her quarters." Everyone stood. "But before you go do you know this proverb? Accept the challenges so that you can feel the exhilaration of victory." Darjeeling asked.

"No Darjeeling I do not." Sarah responded.

"General George. S Patton." Then responded Orange Pekoe.

Darjeeling nodded. Sarah bowed to Darjeeling and followed Assam out followed by Rukuriri, Rosehip and Orange Pekoe.

" _Orange Pekoe, one moment please."_ Darjeeling called out

Everyone moved out of the room and closed the door leaving Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe.

 _"Your opinion on Sarah?"_

 _"She has potential, as we need a new commander's due to the third years leaving. But can she be trusted to obey the St. Gloriana Girls College way of Sensha-dō."_ Orange Pekoe said critically

 _"I like her, she has flair. It reminds me of a new foe, as the tides of Sensha-dō are changing I sense_. _"_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally I'm on some holiday from work so I'll try and spam as many chapters as I can.**

 **Again hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. Please If you could leave a review as I would love to have a read on your thoughts so far!**


	12. Chapter 12: Her eyes lit up

Assam lead her to a block of small flats which was roughly 5 storey's, Assam walked up to the glass door and on the side of the door was brickwork with a black pad with a small red light above it, Assam tapped a card on the pad, the door buzzed and the red light turned green, opening the door, they walked in and the automatic lights turned on showing about 10 doors with stairs at the end. They walked down the corridor to door number 7, with another black pad on the side of the door again Assam tapped the door with the card and it swung open. The room looked very similar to her old room at Boston. With a small toilet/shower space, with an open kitchen lounge area with a door to the bedroom.

"At least I can't lose my keys." Sarah remarked jokingly to Assam.

"This card is your ID card which opens the doors to the building, your door and other areas that you are permitted to enter on the ship such as the library. It also contains money to buy food from the shops etc. If you need to you can top up on the internet." Assam informed Sarah passing over the white card.

"So I know this is a silly question, but what can I wear for tomorrow as all of my clothes are back at my hotel." Sarah asked Assam.

"You will be fine. The fridges and cupboards are full of food and drink. I've got to get back unfortunately." Assam said back.

"Thank you, Assam for all your help today." Sarah said gratefully.

"No problem, tomorrow please arrive at tea room 1 for a Sensha-dō meeting, at 0900, if your lost ask someone and they will guide you." Assam responded closing the door behind her.

Sarah explored the studio looking around the cupboard and fridge, she walked into the bedroom to see her suitcase in front of the bed from the hotel here, she opened it up to see all the clothes folded beautifully and smelling fresh, which was definitely not the way she felt them. She opened up the wardrobe to see 5 uniforms' on hangers the same ones the others were wearing , white collared shirts, and a dark blue pullover's with the St. Gloriana Girls College emblem emblazoned on the chest. She looked in the draw below to see black ties, blue skirts and full-length black tights. She moved to the next wardrobe along and opened. Her eyes lit up, on the hanger was a red coat complete with gold buttons and shoulder epaulettes and on a separate hanger was a black skirt at the bottom of the wardrobe was a pair of high black boots. She never had a Tankery uniform at Boston just wore their school uniform.

She tried everything on it was a perfect fit.

"They must have used my clothes for measurements or something." Sarah thought to herself. She walked over to the mirror in the St. Gloriana Sensha-dō uniform and took a picture on her phone and sent to James, her dad and Beth, with the tag 'I think it suits me.' Minutes later James and her dad responded back.

"Well done Sarah you can't imagine how proud I am, show them the UK Tankery way!" texted her dad.

"Good luck out there Sarah, do it for England show them what we're made of, BTW I think I would look better than you in that if I had a wig." James texted back.

10 minutes later Beth video called her, she answered.

"Well done Sarah I knew you had it in you." Said Beth ecstatically.

"With your guidance over the last year really it did help me." Sarah responded. "But who will lead the Boston team?"

"Trust me it's fine, remember in the friendly's? I was giving everyone less and less orders and more freedom, to let them make their own decisions, the team basically were winning the battles by themselves I wasn't really needed. A commander just give's clarity in the time's when it is most needed, to be calm and composed keeps the team focused." Beth stated.

"Do you have any preference of who should take over?" Sarah questioned.

"I would say, Isabelle as I think as rook she can castle with the king and make a stronger position." Beth said cryptically.

"I would agree, she remained calm and collected during the whole Bovington match and she was right in the middle of it." Sarah nodding back.

They talked about the trial match and what happened afterwards in Darjeeling's office and all the other girls and what their personalities where like, Beth was intrigued to hear what was said about Darjeeling.

"Like I said a calm commander gives clarity but the most important question, so what's your name then!" Beth eagerly said.

"It's English breakfast." Mumbled Sarah hoping, Beth didn't hear it.

"English ha ha ha Breakfast ha ha ha." Beth said laughing "couldn't they be a bit more inventive about your name as it's a little on the dot."

"Well it's shortened down to English which isn't too bad, but I would of minded earl grey but I'm guessing it's been taken. But the positive is that I can only drink English breakfast tea which is delicious here by the way. I feel sorry for Assam as that tea if I remember tastes very malty and is not all that tasty." Sarah responded back. "I've got a Sensha-dō meeting tomorrow it's going to be fun, when I return to the UK I'll bring you back some goodies." Sarah smiled.

"They better be good ones." Beth said "again good luck Sarah!"

"Thanks Beth." The video call ended. She put back her clothes, back into the wardrobe walked over to her suitcase, picked up the picture in the frame and setting it on top of a set of draws by the top of her bed.

"It feels like home now. I hope your proud mum." Sarah said lying under the covers in her bed looking at the framed picture.

The next day arrived, put on her new uniform, she did her hair and ate some cereal with some orange juice. She took a small handbag with a long strap to hold her ID pass, her phone, a pen and pad and also her Beret just in case. She closed the door behind her and main building door, leaving 30 minutes early to make sure she would not be late.

She saw lots of girls all in the same uniform walking in the same direction down the main street she followed them. The street had British themed bakeries, tea shops, cafes, small convenient shops and others. In the distance was a large rectangular building which looked to have 5 floors with a schools emblem on it, she continued walking and reached the gates. There were some girls with black armbands with computer tablets in there hands at the front, she walked up to them.

"Sorry but do you know where tea room one is?" Sarah asked.

They looked up and down at her.

"ID card." One said forcibly.

Sarah fumbled in her handbag and pulled it out and passed it over to the girl, who snatched it off of her and tapped on the back of her tablet. She looked at the tablet and back at her.

"Your name!?" she asked again in a forceful tone.

"Sara…." Remembering that Sensha-dō members have tea names. "English Breakfast." She responded back instantly.

"The school you transferred from!?"

"Boston High, United Kingdom."

"Follow me." she said wagging her index finger forward and back.

Sarah followed her, they did not enter the large building but walked along the outside with trees, flowers and benches. They got to the back of the building where there were three old looking cottages detached from one another with white plaster on brickwork and thatched roofs, beautiful flower gardens with red and white roses and many other different coloured flowers. Each cottage had little winding gravel path's leading to each individual cottage.

"Number one is on the left two in the middle and three on the right." The girl said pointing at each house.

"Thanks for your help." Sarah said excitedly.

She walked down the winding path and knocked using a lion head knocker on a well weathered wooden door. The door opened there was a brick stone fireplace in the opposite side of the front door with a warm raging fire, the main centrepiece was a very long very well polished maple table, which was in the centre of the room with Walnut grandfather chair's finished with red velvet along the table. The room was half empty as it was still 0840. She found a seat away for everyone, else who were chatting away and sat down, a girl wearing a white cooking apron over the top of her uniform, was standing to the far right of the cottage with a table with mainly kettles, plates and teacups seeing Sarah she poured a cup of tea placed it on a plate and walked over to Sarah.

"You English Breakfast?" Said in broken English.

"Yes I am." Sarah nodded.

The girl passed the tea over to her.

"Milk and sugar be over in moment miss English Breakfast." She responded.

She walked back over to her table bringing a small bowl and jug over and placed in front of her very delicately.

" _Arigatōgozaimashita._ (thank you)" Sarah said in her very limited Japanese.

At the head of the table was Darjeeling sipping on her tea with Orange pekoe and Assam standing behind her. Assam walked up to one of the girls chatting and pointed to Sarah, the girl nodded.

The girl walked over to Sarah.

"Well congratulations commander of getting in and getting through security they can be very annoying as you mostly found out." The girl said.

Sarah turned her head to see it was the gunner in the tetrarch. She was had dirty blond coloured hair, with orange/hazel eyes, with slightly tanned skin and the same build and height of Sarah.

"Thank you so much I never asked which was very rude of me but what is your name?"

"Jasmine Pearl." She responded.

"That's a lovely name compared to mine." Sarah giggled a little and so did Jasmine Pearl.

"Today I'll be translating for you." Jasmine Pearl said. "Hopefully in a year, you won't need my help."

"My plan is to master the language in about 6 months." Sarah responded back.

"I wish you the best of luck with that." Jasmine Pearl said back with a smile.

More and more people walked in until every seat was taken apart from one and everyone had a cup of tea.

Darjeeling stood up at nine on the dot.

 _"Good morning everyone, today we will be training for the upcoming quarter-final match against Yogurt Academy. Thanks to our intelligence department we know there line up for this battle._

 _2x Carro Veloce CV.33_

 _1x 38(t) Ausf.G as flag tank_

 _2x Hotchkiss H39_

 _1x Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F/G_

 _1x IV Ausf.G/H_

 _1x Jagdpanzer IV/70(V)_

 _1x Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer_

 _1x V Ausf.D/G Panther_

 _So we will have a mock battle the first team in our standard line up and the second team as Yogurt Academy we will get the closest tanks that represent each of their tanks so the tetrarch as CV.33's. A13 as 38(t) Ausf. Valentines as the Hotchkiss H39, a crusader III as IV Ausf.G/H. three Churchill gun carriers as the Jagdpanzer IV/70(V), Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer and Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F/G. And finally a Cromwell as a V Ausf.D/G Panther. We will be on battlefi…"_

The door slammed open it was Rosehip running in, gasping for breath. _"My apologies Darjeeling time was faster than me today."_ Rosehip said bowing _"It will not happen again." S_ he said with huge breaths in between each word.

 _"Please sit Rosehip."_ Darjeeling responded coldly. _"As I was saying battlefield 12 is the closest to the actual battlefield It has one hill instead of the 2 conjoined hills on the actual battlefield."_ Behind Darjeeling, a white projector screen slid down and a projector lifted out of the table showing them the map, with a two hill's in the middle with grassland all around. _"The one who controls the highlands will obtain dominance over the match outcome." Darjeeling was saying "Now to make this a fair fight I wish for the second team to go to tea room 3 and discuss your tactics as Yogurt Academy in beating us. We will rendezvous on battlefield 12 in 1100 hours._ _Luck is when opportunity knocks and you answer." Darjeeling said contently._

Jasmine Pearl translated everything. "That's us, Sarah, any plans to beat the first team?"

"Maybe will have to see what everyone else comes up with." Sarah said back. They got up and walked with the other girls to the other cottage, which was identical to number 1. Tea was served and they looked at the map, Rosehip stood up at the front where Darjeeling was in the other cottage.

 _"As commander of the second team, the main goal is to take the hill as Darjeeling said."_

Sarah raised her hand after Jasmine Pearl had translated, Rosehip nodded. "Yes the hill is very important to this battle, we have the speed advantage, over the Matilda's and Churchill's which is most likely their tanks of choice. We need to be able to hold but able to withdraw from the hill as well. As we can't hold onto the hill if they take out our Tank Destroyers we need to use our speed to change locations and surprise them. If we lose well at least the 1st team will demolish Yogurt Academy." After being translated Rosehip smiled.

"Not so funny are you." Rosehip said in her best English smiling. " _English Breakfast will be the flag tank in the A13 cruiser as she is well experienced in that tank. I obviously will be in my crusader III."_

She told each commander their tanks and there plan of attack. Sarah was looking forward to fighting against St. Gloriana's best.


	13. Chapter 13: The match was surely over

The second team was dropped off at the starting point by Morris 15cwt, the tanks arrived with the crews driving onto the battlefield, Sarah's tank, the cruiser A13 was a the mark 1 variant, with no spaced armour on the turret but was painted with the Yogurt academy badge. The other tanks had this added onto their tanks as well, with light sheet metal added onto some of the tanks to make them look closer to what they were supposed to resemble for example, the Cromwell turret and hull was made more angled and the barrel lengthened the same with the Churchill gun carriers with the front being angled, none of this add-ons would help the tank protection or gun handling.

"So I will be your gunner again." Jasmine Pearl said joyfully. "The driver from the trial match as well will be joining us her name is Honeybush, our newest member will be Peppermint the loader. All can speak perfect English. " Jasmine Pearl explained.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them." Sarah said excitedly.

"I will be listening in on the radio so I can translate it to you and also forward messages." Jasmine Pearl said back, climbing into the tank.

"I'll try not to overload you." Sarah responded. She climbed in with the flag waving on the back of her turret. She sat in the commander's seat it was like seeing an old friend again, with good memory's flashing back. She took her beret out of her bag and slid her bag behind the radio set, putting on the beret and headphone on around the back of the beret, then grabbed the microphone.

"Coms check. Honeybush, all good down there and nice to hear you again?"

"Yes all good and you too Commander English." Came the response.

"Good to meet you Peppermint." Sarah said over the set and lent over to shake her hand.

"You too commander English." She shook her hand she was rather small with straight black hair in a ponytail with brown eye's.

"Jasmine, can you hear me?" Sarah said still over the intercom.

"Loud and clear commander English." Was the response from Jasmine.

"Ok we are the main target of the enemy's force so let's keep our eyes peeled for any sneak attacks." Sarah remark to her crew.

Rosehip came over the radio " _Tanks advance take the hill and hold. English Breakfast hold back on the hill's incline on our side of the hill."_ Jasmine translated.

She nodded to Jasmine. " _flag tank orders understood, commander Rosehip."_

The tank force moved forward to the hill in the west of the map which was closer to them than Darjeeling's force. The hill structure was rather small in area but rather tall with a height incline and held a dominant feature on this battlefield. With the fast force of the crusader, tetrarch's and Cromwell speeding off with Sarah's tank in close formation with rest of the slower tanks.

The fast-moving force reached the top of the hill to see no enemy tanks. So all tanks advanced up the hill apart from Sarah who held back. Once the lumbering Churchill Gun carriers reached the top was the first sighting.

" _10 Tanks spotted 5km out coming from the East It looks like they are in a V formation."_ Rosehip excitedly said over the radio. _"Once they close to 3km bombard their position."_ After it was translated, Sarah noted down on the map with a wax pen.

"There are no woodlands or low sunken ground on this battlefield Jasmine?" Sarah remarked over the intercom.

"There shouldn't be why?" Jasmine responded perplexed.

"Because this looks too easy. We have the high ground all they can do is charge us. What is Darjeeling planning?" Sarah said scratching her chin.

Darjeeling's force slowly advanced toward the firing range of the force on the hill.

" _All tanks fire!_ " Rosehip called over the radio. The shells landed all around them but nothing happened, they returned fire with little effect.

After about 20 minutes Darjeeling's force unscathed, had arrived at the foot of the hill, and advanced up the hill but a lot faster than expected.

" _There tracks look a lot wider than usual."_ Said one commander over the radio.

Darjeeling's force drove closer and closer getting under the gun depression of the tanks on the top of the hill. " _Darjeeling's force looks to be splitting."_ One commander said over the radio.

Sarah dotted this on her map. "Rosehip would you like me to evacuate as I'm very exposed in this position if they continue to flank from the sides of the hill?" Jasmine then translated.

" _Find a safe place and help scout inform us of any forces to our rear, do not advance up the hill."_ Rosehip replied _._

Once translated Sarah ordered the cruiser back about 2km back from the hill, far enough to remain safe from the 2 pounders of the Matilda's in case of flanking shots. She stuck her head out of the hatch once giving the order the tank accelerated quickly, she drew out her binoculars to scan the hill, to see one Matilda turret slowly appear moving around the edge of the hill, struggling with the incline on the southern part of the hill, she looked at the north to see another Matilda appear there as well. "Rosehip, Matilda's are beginning an envelopment of your position we are nearly out of the danger zone!" Sarah said urgently. Jasmine forwarded this message like lightning over the radio.

" _Understood, do not open fire retreat and keep your distance!"_ Rosehip said back.

All the tanks on the hill where now in a trap in a horseshoe shape the could not fire back as otherwise, they would expose their tanks, lower plates cresting the hills ridge, so Rosehip ordered them to remain on the hill. _"Today ladies we have one of two options we either stay here or fight our way out!"_ Rosehip said joyfully. _"And we all know which option I would rather go with."_

Sarah listened to the translation, looked at the map, then through her binoculars to the hill with Matilda's about 200 meters from the crest of the hill, she grasped the microphone.

"Commander Rosehip I agree we must fight, if you can locate the enemy flag tank, we can use that as a figure point for our breakout attack, as they have thinned out making their position weaker this is the best time to attack the flag tank and possibly taking it out, winning us this match." Said Sarah a little nervously.

Once translated, the radios came alive. " _Yes let's do it."_

 _"We can win one finally."_ Said, other commanders.

Rosehip then spoke, _"does anyone have eyes on the flag tank?"_

" _Flag tank was last seen coming up the hill on the eastern side!"_ came back one call.

Rosehip on the eastern side of the hill stood on top of her crusader turret to peak over the top of the hill and jumped up to give her more elevation, she saw a green flag about 200 meters ahead of her on the slope ahead. She jumped into her commanders' position and picked up the microphone. _"Flag tank ahead of my position all tanks prepare to charge. TAKE OUT THE FLAG TANK AT ALL COST."_ Rosehip said with untapped excitement.

The tanks all moved to her position.

 _"All tanks advance!"_ Rosehip shouted. All tanks crested the hill and charged with their guns blazing. Darjeeling's Churchill was outnumbered with only 2 Matilda's as an escort and was being hit repeatedly but no major damage was being taken, Assam was able to destroy one of the Valentines as it crested the hill, but this sudden attack was not anticipated, outgunned and outnumbered the match was surely over.

Sarah listened in on what was being said guessing on how it was going by the tone of the voices. She still remained far away, not even spotted. The Matilda's still hadn't crested the hill there lack of speed was their downfall on a map like this.

Assam and Orange pekoe were working overtime the gun was nonstop, shell after shell was loaded Darjeeling was remaining calm commanding the driver to keep the hull facing toward the most dangerous enemy's turning to approach them. Their two Matilda escorts where now out and it was up to them to hold off the onslaught and wait for the other lackadaisical Matilda's to come and reinforce them.

Rosehip charged in using the wrecks of her fallen comrades for cover, remaining on the flank of Darjeeling's Churchill, the Churchill gun carriers who had stopped moving down the hill, where placing shots on and around Darjeeling's Churchill resulting in ricochets. As it the Churchill gun carriages where the most dangerous threat Assam kept their gun on them two and firing back in response.

Rosehip got about 50 meters away but could not fire because of one of the Matilda's wreck's, she drifted her tank as soon as they passed the wreck, having her front facing the side of the Churchill, the gun fired which hit the turret bouncing off. The Churchill hull then turned with the gun also traversing. She continued at full speed trying to get around to the back, but suddenly the Churchill reversed. Rosehip's tank smashed into the back drive sprocket at full speed head-on. The 40 ton Churchill was undamaged, the 18 ton crusader, however, didn't fare as well as the tank spun uncontrollably behind the Churchill, like a vinyl on a record player, Rosehip was white flagged, but in the process pushed the Churchill a perfect 180 degrees to the Churchill gun carriages, with the gun in the wrong direction the Churchill was defenceless, both Gun carrier's fired, Knocking out the Churchill.

" _All tanks cease combat."_ Darjeeling said over the radio to every still operational tank on the battlefield.

Rosehip climbed out of her tank a little worse for where nearly falling off her tank due to the dizziness. She slowly climbed off the tank and scanned the surrounding area, only the 2 Churchill gun carriers, and one tetrarch was left from her charge.

Darjeeling, Assam and Orange pekoe walked up to the still dazed Rosehip cup of teas in hand.

" _Congratulations Rosehip a well-timed and most devastating strike you inflicted on us today."_ Darjeeling said confidently.

 _"Thank you, commander, but I failed,"_ Rosehip mumbled in an upset tone. _"My teacup smashed when we collided with your tank. Which was not intentional by the way, as I would never do anything to harm you, Miss Darjeeling."_ Said Rosehip.

Assam coughed.

" _And off course Assam and orange pekoe as well."_ Rosehip then added.

 _"That is quite alright Rosehip you have shown us a flaw in our approach which is good, as we will now not make the same mistake in the actual battle. But do you know this proverb? Take calculated risks. That is quite different from being rash."_ Darjeeling spoke back encouragingly.

 _"No Miss Darjeeling I do not."_ Came the response from Rosehip.

 _"General George. S Patton."_ Orange Pekoe answered.

" _I like English Breakfast Miss Darjeeling, she is a very good tactician, and she helped come up with our plan of attack. But obviously, once she can speak Japanese fluently, it would speed up the process of orders being issued and responses especially on the battlefield especially when time is of the essence, as she will, without doubt, be an asset on the battlefield_." Rosehip informed Darjeeling.

" _Thank you Rosehip that will be noted."_ Darjeeling spoke back elegantly.

Rosehip then ran off towards the top of the hill once seeing the two Churchill Gun carriers crew's exit their tanks to congratulate them.

" _English Breakfast looks to be a good stead for the future Darjeeling._ " Orange pekoe said. Assam smiled and nodded. " _She could help us with our tactical meetings, thinking like the enemy and finding weaknesses in our plans would be a great advantage."_

" _You should always keep the person, who always criticizes you, near you."_ Darjeeling said back poetically.


	14. Chapter 14: It's my lucky mascot

"All tanks cease combat." Translated Jasmine ecstatically. "We did it. We actually beat the first team. English you must be very proud!" Jasmine said turning and shaking her hand with a huge smile her face.

"I only offered Rosehip a little advice she and the rest of the team did the rest. You must have been bored, Jasmine and Peppermint as we didn't even have to shoot anything." Sarah responded back jovially.

"Well, gun fumes do ruin the taste of one's tea." Peppermint said back in a humorous tone. They all chuckled. "Speaking of tea you didn't have any while the battle was raging which is a St. Gloriana tradition, as Darjeeling puts it. 'No matter how fast we go, or no matter how many hits we take, I will never spill my tea.' "

"Now I know I won't forget. Let's drive over to Rosehip's position and see how things went. Oh and Peppermint put the kettle on." Sarah said as a big grin drew across her face.

The tank drove over to the scene of the melee, the wrecks where clear to see it, all around Darjeeling's Churchill, anything that got close seemed to have been destroyed it looked like a hard fought battle.

"Here you go English one sugar and a little bit of milk." Said peppermint passing her a teacup.

"Thanks." Taking the teacup and having a sip. "Perfect." Sarah stuck her head out of the hatch as the tank slowed. In between the Churchill and the gun carriers, she waved to Rosehip who was with the gun carrier's crew's. Rosehip ran down the slope towards her and fell over face first getting mud all over her blue pull over and face, she wiped of the big bits of mud and continued running down but a little slower this time. Sarah's crew had now left the tank, it was the first time she had ever seen Honeybush in person. She had brown shoulder-length hair that she kept tied as two pigtails, one on each side of her head with grey eyes and an average height.

Sarah looked back at Rosehip and outstretched her free hand for a handshake but Rosehip clattered into her at full speed hugged Sarah with a massive squeezing hug, which felt like she was going to be squeezed in two. She let go and took a step back mud was now all over Sarah, but Sarah somehow luckily still held onto the teacup not even spilling a drop.

"Thank you for your guidance without your help we would have lost this battle." Rosehip said at a million miles an hour.

Understanding from the body language and the limited Japanese Sarah responded with. "Mondainai (no problem)" as she wiped away the mud from her pull over.

"You would make a great commander one day. Hopefully your day will come." Rosehip said happily. Just as Jasmine was about to finish translating. Darjeeling, Assam and Orange Pekoe walked around the back of the cruiser inspecting the cruiser and looking up at the group of girls, Rosehip, Sarah and Jasmine and the rest of the crew bowed immediately as soon as eye contact was made.

"It was an impressive performance today English Breakfast, we are looking forward to seeing more of your skills in the future, we are lucky to have you on the St. Gloriana side." Darjeeling remarked.

"Thank you Darjeeling that is a massive honour." Sarah replied bowing again.

"English Breakfast please, come with me." Darjeeling said in her usual tone.

Sarah walked towards her, Darjeeling turned and walked away, with Assam and Orange pekoe remaining where they were. They walked a fair distance away from any prying ears.

"We usually don't allow headwear to be worn on the battlefield as it is not part of our uniform." Darjeeling said looking at Sarah's Beret still on her head while walking alongside her.

Sarah instantly took it off. "I'm sorry Darjeeling, it's my lucky mascot." Sarah said remorsefully. The golden badge sparkled in the sunlight, Darjeeling opened her hand and Sarah passed the beret over, Darjeeling examined the beret with it's black rim a little worn and badge sparking.

"You should have said, you must wear it all the time then as one saying puts it. I'm a greater believer in luck, and I find the harder I work the more I have of it." Darjeeling spoke spiritedly passing it back. "I wish for you to do me a favour. I want you to help mould Rosehip into an exceptional commander."

Sarah was a little shocked.

"With the utmost respect Darjeeling she is a very capable commander, I don't know what you would like me to do?" Sarah said fearing a backlash.

"She has a lot of untapped talent; I just need someone who has the key to unlock it. As you can see" Pointing to her muddy pullover. "She got energy in bundles however she just needs to hone it onto her tactical awareness. Which is where you step in. Your awareness on the battlefield is fluid and you see openings when others are too engulfed with information." Darjeeling stopped Sarah stopped too. "Be the yin to her yang." Darjeeling stretched out her hand, Sarah pondered for a second, then shook it. "You never know you might be able to teach her a bit more English." Darjeeling said smiling.

She walked back to her crew with Darjeeling talking about how the beret came to be her talisman. Once returning Darjeeling told her about, having a one to one lesson on Japanese every school day, with the English languages teacher.

"Oh she's a lovely lady and very nice." Jasmine said "She helped me improve my English massively she should be able to do the opposite quite easily."

"Yes she is very skilled and capable. And before I forget you're a first year here." Darjeeling added

Sarah looked a little confused.

"Don't worry the school years are all different here compared to the United Kingdom, you're actually the same age as Rosehip you know." Darjeeling smiled.

"What date were you born?" Peppermint asked

"21st May." Sarah replied.

"I should have sent a birthday card with the envelope." Darjeeling said with a small smirk pulling out a small golden pocket watch she opened it. "I don't wish for you to be late for your first lesson English Breakfast in room 515." Darjeeling added then closing it.

"Yes I must be off. Again thank you." Sarah bowed towards Darjeeling.

"I'll show you where the classroom is as the school does get a little confusing some times." Jasmine responded.

"Perfect, that would be great."

They ran to an available truck, which dropped them off at the main school. They walked into the ground floor through large glass doors. The school was one straight line and full of classroom after classroom there were about 20 classrooms on each side of the alleyway, with lockers on the sides of the walls with three large stairways to go up for more of the same.

"So each room is numbered room 101 means it's the 1st floor room 1 so 301 would be 3rd floor room 1 etc." Jasmine said "You're in 515 so hopefully you like a leg work out."

"I better get a move on then." Sarah said back with a little apprehension.

She walked up the stairs taking two steps at a time; she reached the fifth floor and started looking a white panel on the side of the door with room 515. It was near the end of the corridor she knocked on the door and waited. The door swung open to see a Japanese woman in her mid-30's with black long hair, she was tall and rather thin.

"You must be Sarah Alexander, or should I say English Breakfast? I'm Higa Sachi." She said welcomingly showing her into her classroom. The room was full of chairs, books, tables and a large teachers desk. With a small Union Jack flag on a pole in a cross with a Japanese flag in the same configuration.

Sarah sat at a desk "It's a pleasure to meet you, either or name is fine with me hopefully my Japanese isn't as bad as by pull over." As she pointed to the dried but still large mud splatter on her.

"Did you fall?" Miss Sachi asked concerned.

"No, no Rosehip gave me a hug and forgot about the mud that she fell in." Sarah smiled and giggled.

"She's a funny girl that one." Miss Sachi replied.

"I like her I didn't know someone could have so much energy." Sarah said back.

The lesson then went on for 2 hours the time seemed to fly with little bits jogging her memory, Sarah liked Miss Sachi who always was always relaxed and chilled. But Sarah knew it was going to take a long time to learn but hopeful she will master it, she constantly reminded herself.

"So that will be it for your first lesson you did better than expected. Also before you go Darjeeling has asked me to tell you to write up a report, for her on this training match on the first teams performance and what needed improving?" Miss Sachi said happily.

"I will do Miss Sachi." Sarah responded back excited looking forward to writing up the report standing up in the process.

"So it sounds like you beat the first team?" Miss Sachi said back interested.

"I didn't do anything I was just observing really." Sarah said back shyly.

"Ok, your next lesson is here for 10AM." Miss Sachi said.

"Arigatōgozaimashita." Sarah bowed and left the room closing the door behind her.

The day was coming to an end and walked back, she got back to her building with her studio tapped her card on the reader, opened the glass door and walked over to her studio door where she did the same. She opened the door and was gobsmacked, everything from her old studio at Boston was nowhere, it was near to identical to what it used to be like back at Boston, with posters on the walls and a record player set up with bookshelf's full of vinyl's and her book's. She checked her bedroom and all her clothes where their even Boston High uniform's.

Most importantly was her laptop which she broke out and started writing up the report, she added the map of battlefield 12 and showed the 2nd team movements and 1st team movements. The main points of her report read.

• Taking a hill is costly in tanks due to its easily defendable position.

• The second team won a battle in detail the first team gave them the initiative to choose which area to attack and attack the most valuable asset.

• If the first team was in one large force, all attacks of that nature would have been suicidal for the second team.

• If the first team attack over the hill in one large force, most likely forcing the second team into a melee or forcing a retreat down the hill causing high casualties.

She saved the document which was 10 pages long it took her 4 hours to do.

"I'll print it off at the library." She thought. Sarah was exhausted after that she made some boil in the bag noodles, and watched videos for the rest of the evening, her eyes began to feel heavy the yawns where now a common sound. She stumbled over to her bed changing to pyjamas. "For my first day of school I don't think I did too bad." She though sliding into her bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed. The alarm clock went off 8 hours went like an instant, and Sarah prepared for the new day.

30 minutes later she was out of her building heading for the school with a rucksack with the valuable laptop, she popped into one of the café as she had some spare time for breakfast. She ordered some portage with Blueberry's and honey on top and a cup of earl grey tea. She sat down with her breakfast paying with her card opened her laptop and made sure everything was spelt correctly and all was clear. The breakfast was filling and gave her a good energy boost.

She walked to the gates and asked security with the black armbands where the library was.

"Room 10!" The security guard said sternly.

She quickly hurried off to begin her search for the library. It was on the ground floor it was hard to miss it was the only room with a glass door and no brickwork on the side, with just glass panels. The library must have been the biggest room in the building it had computers, printers, and books it also had a staircase with another level above with a couple of staff and students in there working away.

She found a free printer and hooked her laptop with the Printer using a USB cable. Once done she stapled it together and packed away her laptop, now she just needed to find Darjeeling's office. She walked out to the Tea rooms as she knocked on the door with no response in all three, they were all empty, as Sarah turned from the door panicking a little not sure where to find her, Orange pekoe at that instant just so happened to walk past inspecting the flower gardens.

"How may I help you English Breakfast?" Orange Pekoe said a little amused.

"Sorry, I was trying to find Darjeeling to hand her over this report." Sarah responded pointing to the white pieces of paper.

"She most likely is in class as she is still a student still." Orange Pekoe said with a smile. "If you like I can pass it over to her."

"If you could that would be great." Sarah responded passing over the report to Orange Pekoe "If I had a folder or large envelope I would have placed it in there but I couldn't find one."

Orange Pekoe had a quick read of the report. "All good assessments here English. Darjeeling would be happy with this. Hopefully you will be joining us at the match against yogurt in a few days." Orange Pekoe remarked.

"I will be cheering from the stand." Sarah said cheerfully.

"If I was you don't wear your St. Gloriana school uniform." Orange Pekoe mentioned subtly.

"How comes?" Sarah said completely baffled.

"Let's say we don't want people to know who you are and who you're with." Orange pekoe responded with a wink, to which she walked off with the report.


	15. Chapter 15:What will she do differently?

The match day was now upon the St. Gloriana Sensha-dō team against Yogurt Academy, The main team had already been transported with their tanks over to the battleground, a day before the battle. Everyone else who was in the second team and supporters would leave on the day of the battle in the morning. Sarah had chosen to wear a black Long Sleeve top with a black shirt with white polka dots. Remembering what Orange Pekoe had told her, she left the now docked ship, with many other supporters and team members who began waiting for coaches to pick them up out of the dock which would drop them off at the stands. She waited in a long orderly queue of people, to get on a coach surfing the internet on her phone to help pass the time.

"They didn't arrange enough coaches it seems." Said a familiar voice, Sarah turned behind her it was Honeybush wearing her St. Gloriana school uniform.

"I know I've not moved from this spot for what feels like ages." Sarah responded back.

"How comes you're not in your uniform?" Honeybush questioned.

"Don't have a clue Orange Pekoe told me not to bother, and I thought I might wear something I haven't worn in a while." Sarah said back shrugging.

Another coach arrived which allowed Sarah and Honeybush to get on. After everyone was seated the coach moved off down the coast main road, the beautiful calm blue sea with the sun rebounding off it reminded her of The Fighting Temeraire painting by J. M. W. Turner.

The coach travelled for an hour or so and dropped them off at what looked to be a main open topped entrance, with ticket office with turnstiles and a large metal fence along the outside with the Japan Sensha-Dō Federation logo, plastered around everywhere. Sarah queued again to use the turnstiles to enter as she was given one at St. Gloriana, she watched as everyone scanned their ticket on a barcode reader, which in turn a green light would light up and then they would push the turnstile. When it got to her nothing went wrong which was good for her as that would have been very embarrassing with hundreds of people queuing.

Sarah walked down a long concrete path towards the stands surrounding the stands were some pop-up stalls but were a lot more impressive than the ones in the UK, and went shopping for Beth, she bought a Japan Sensha-Dō Federation pin. But couldn't find anything that one wasn't in Japanese or two could be sent via the post, as sending a centurion 105mm HESH round though the post might be a bad idea. She picked up some food and drink, found herself a seat and waited for the battle to begin. She saw lots of St. Gloriana students but kept away trying to disassociate with them.

The large screens turned on and the Tannoy's came to life.

" _Welcome all to the quarter-finals match between St. Gloriana Girls College vs Yogurt Academy. The commanders are about to meet to begin the match. And here they are now!"_ The screens showed Darjeeling walking up, Bowing to Yogurt Academy to which the Yogurt Academy commander did the same. The screens then switched to the team's roster and It was exactly how Darjeeling said it would be even down to the flag tank. St. Gloriana was unchanged from the training match.

"Let's see how this goes down." Sarah thought to herself.

" _The match has now begun."_ Came over the Tannoy.

The map icons started to move. St. Gloriana moving and Yogurt Academy to the north towards the conjoined hills. Time crept by it was no surprise who got to the hill first. Yogurt Academy set up getting ready to bombard St. Gloriana's position coming down from the north. St Gloriana stayed in close line formation with the flag tank Darjeeling Churchill in the middle with Matilda's covering both sides in case of a flanking manoeuvre. Once they had broken through some tree cover, facing the hill only about 3km, the Bombardment came. Shells landed all around them but they pushed on relentlessly firing back on the move but at that range, anything they would have hit would have been ineffective.

"This is all looking very similar to the training match now what will she do differently?" Sarah pondered.

However, the reload speed of Yogurt Academy guns was very slow in comparison to the second team's gun's especially the Stug III, Panzer IV, Jagdpanzer IV, Hetzer and Panther. Which were taking extremely long to load, about 10-15 seconds and at far range that was costing Yogurt Academy their advantage in firepower.

Darjeeling must have noticed this as well and took advantage of Yogurt's reloading time to have her force sweep around the base of the hill to the opposite slope, where they were underneath Yogurt's gun line and safe from effective bombardment, it was a quite ingenious move in Sarah's eyes, as now yoghurt had to reposition which would cost them precious time.

The crowds were getting excited now as St Gloriana charged up the hill, Yogurt's forces had now changed location and faced the southern part of the hill however for St Gloriana this hill wasn't as steep as the training match so Yogurt's forces could still depress their guns low enough once halfway up the hill, taking out one of the Matilda's which had now formed a V formation with Darjeeling Churchill at the back of the pointed V. St Gloriana force unhesitating continued up. But the Churchill fired back hitting a Hotchkiss H39 taking it out

" _Nice shot Assam!_ " Was the call from one of the St. Gloriana students.

Now they were near the lip of the hill the most dangerous part, Yogurt's forces pulled back from the ridge inviting St Gloriana over.

Sarah was fixated on the screen ignoring all the people around her; the next move will decide the match, the live pictures from above the battlefield showed the fog of war with the dust and smoke from the guns. Then all the guns from St. Gloriana fired at the ridge creating a large dust screen and two Matilda's advanced up over the ridge, about 30 meters apart. The first Matilda that crested the rise was immediately eliminated by a barrage of fire from the waiting Yogurt tanks. The second Matilda crested the hill a couple of seconds later to make it onto the reverse slope suffered a similar fate.

7 vs 9 the odds weren't looking good it looked like a repeat of the training match. "Let's just hope Yogurt Academy doesn't advance down the hill. But if they do at least the flag tank is more defended this time." Sarah thought. The remaining Matilda's passed over the ridge and the two sides clashed in a close-ranged melee ensued. Sarah could hear Rosehip from the other side of the stand. " _LET'S GO ST GLORIANA!"_ She shouted.

St Gloriana's tanks moved fluidly around their opponents, leaving many of Yogurt's tanks nullified by their slow turret traverse. Even Yogurt's Panther struggled to acquire targets as St Gloriana Matilda's swarmed through the lines and immobilised tanks at close range with ease. The Leader board on the screen was becoming more and more, red for Yogurt Academy with only the Panzer 38t, Jagdpanther, panther and one Hotchkiss H39 left.

The last tank over the rise, the Churchill, crested the ridge at a steep angle, then landed down directly on top of the unsuspecting Jagdpanzer IV, which was positioned on the reverse slope. The Jagdpanzer vainly tried to extricate itself from the Churchill, but Assam must have ignored the efforts of the turret-less tank destroyer trying its best to wriggle free. Adjusting her sights onto the escaping Panzer 38(t) instead, with a very expertly aimed shot, she claimed the match for St Gloriana with a single incapacitating side shot.

The crowd roared in cheers. Sarah looked over to the second team in their school uniforms hugging jumping up and down, lead of course by Rosehip.

"This is the St Gloriana that I've heard off." Sarah thought with a smile while she clapped reservedly.

After all the celebration's where completed and the hours melted away people began leaving to board their coaches back to the carrier. To which Sarah joined them, she had made a couple of notes on her phone on the coach ride back, about the match in case Darjeeling wanted another report. She walked up the large gangway with the sun beginning to set, Sarah began her long walk back to her studio, when she returned fell into her bed feeling a mixture of optimism for the future but dread as for what the future may bring.

She after a good 10 hours sleep and a hearty breakfast at the café she returned to school, with a school schedule emailed to her. She was to go to tea room one first, she knocked on the worn wooden door with the lion head knocker. The door swung open and tea was served to her as soon as she walked in by the girl with the white apron. She thanked her and sat at a seat with Jasmine joining her. Everyone was here on time this time. 9 AM on the dot Darjeeling stood up.

" _To everyone her congratulation we are now in the semi-finals."_ However no one celebrated, eyes were fixed on Darjeeling's every word. _"But as you may already know this is up against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, which is no easy task. They want this win as much as we do, some have even written us off, my response would be. It always seems impossible until it's done."_ The girls around the long maple table smiled and nodded with this statement. " _So we will begin our research into Kuromorimine tactics, weak spots, personal traits, as one proverb says. By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail. You are all dismissed._ " Everyone got up and after Jasmine had translated so did Sarah.

"English Breakfast a word please." Darjeeling called seating back in her red grandfather chair.

The room vacated of students till only Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe and Assam where left, Sarah remained standing near the door.

"Your report was very insightful in the battle against Yogurt Academy." Darjeeling spoke sipping her tea.

"Thank you Darjeeling, anything that helps St. Gloriana win is always a great thing." Sarah responded back bowing.

"But now you are under the command of Assam now." Darjeeling said back both green and blue eyes met, neither winced.

"If you don't know I am the head of our intelligence here at St Gloriana's and we need someone who is knowledgeable about tactics and tank as well as someone who is unknown to the enemy." Assam remarked.

Sarah just stood there hands behind her back, face unflinching but in her head was panicking.

"Why do you think I asked you not to wear your school uniform?" Orange Pekoe remarked.

"I have your identity all sorted out." Assam said walking over to Sarah. "You won't even have to utter a word in Japanese; your name is Amy Rose Fuller from Bovington Academy, observing the Nishizumi style. I think you have many questions." Assam said looking at the face of Sarah.

"Don't they do counterintelligence won't they know I'm coming?" Sarah responded back.

"You would think so but no, a visit has been planned for months now they just needed a name and a picture of the person coming."

Instilled with a little confidence from that Sarah asked. "When am I leaving?"

"In two days' time." Sarah looked at her mouth open with bewilderment.

"I will be working with you on covert intelligence gathering non-stop until you leave in two days' time. You'll be fine." As Assam put her right hand on her shoulder and she nodded at Sarah.


	16. Chapter 16: Remember the basics

"Remember the basics of being a spy is quite simple, just don't be overeager, don't ask stupid questions like what's going to be your flag tank, as they will know something is up with you." Assam was saying in the tea room.

Sarah listened and nodded wearing the Bovington academy uniform.

"You know the codes to write down on your notebook."

Sarah nodded.

"Ok then good luck English, there's a helicopter waiting for you at Battlefield 1." Assam then bowed.

Sarah did in turn. She walked out of the cottage to the front gate with a Landrover waiting, she got in and the land rover sped off, which drove down the main road and then onto the practice fields. A dark green Westland Whirlwind helicopter with the Bovington school logo on the side was waiting with black tinted windows, the door slid open where she climbed in with another girl with the same uniform, with blond hair and was European, she nodded towards Sarah as she got in and Sarah did the same. The seats where white leather with armrests they were extremely comfortable.

The engine whined, the rotors began their rotation. Sarah looked out the window carrier became smaller and smaller as the helicopter raised into the sky. The helicopter moved forward after 5 minutes of flying the carrier was over the horizon. Sarah opened her note pad and wrote.

Japanese Tankery - Nishizumi style on paper

• Used by Kuromorimine

• An amalgamation of both Bewegungskrieg and Kesselschlacht

On the next page, she wrote.

Nishizumi style in practice

This page was blank ready for the ink to be added once they arrived.

The helicopter flew for about 20 minutes and the ship came above the horizon. Sarah could tell this ship was a lot bigger. The helicopter then landed, the doors opened, with a girl with short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly above average stature wearing a featureless grey jacket with a black collar and skirt. Beside her was a medium-sized girl with long light blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes in the same uniform.

Sarah climbed out; the two girls bowed. Sarah saluted and stuck out a hand for a handshake.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you. Maho Nishizumi." As Maho shook Sarah's hand the other girl translated this all in Japanese.

"This must be Erika Itsumi." Again she extended her hand Erika shook it.

" _It's a massive honour for Bovington academy to accept our invite, Miss Fuller."_ Maho spoke in Japanese in a cold and distant tone, the girl then translated. Sarah smiled.

"Follow us lets show you the Nishizumi style." Maho said as they walked over to a Mercedes-Benz 770.

They got in the car and it drove down the long autobahn, they turned off after a couple of minutes driving and came to a large metal gate with guards stopping the car. The car stopped Maho lowered the window, One of the guards looked at her.

"Open the gate it's Miss Nishizumi." Shouted the guard, the gate was opened immediately. The car continued its drive till it stopped outside a building that looked like the Reichstag. Maho and Erika got out so did Sarah and her translator.

"This building is the home of the Nishizumi style, wear Shiho Nishizumi my mother made her name. Please come." Which Sarah and her translator did they walked up the marble staircase. Once reaching the top, the large doors opened with a grand style staircase, Gold was everywhere with trophies in cabinets, flags, even a Panzer II was in there in the middle of the landing and this only walking in the front door.

"This is very impressive." Sarah said inspecting some of the trophies.

" _Why thank you Miss Fuller._ " Came the response after the translation.

"But I wish to be honest with you Maho; I've come here because at Bovington, we need to understand why we can't seem to break into the international scene with our Tankery. We have the tanks and excellent crews but we can't seem to the make that final hurdle."

" _I like your honesty."_ Maho said face still emotionless. " _Erika_ return _to the training ground I will convene with you later."_

"Yes Miss Nishizumi." She bowed and walked out of the building.

 _"Follow me please."_ They walked up a lavishly decorated staircase. To the top floor, until they came to a balcony with views towards a field with barracks and garages.

 _"How good are your students?"_

"They are very good at adapting to new challenges, as we allow them free thought on the battlefield and whilst obeying the commands of the commander."

 _"This is why you will never win anything, those two contradict one another. You either have chaos or order. There is a chain of command for a reason which must be followed, from the lowest rank all the way to the top no arguments, no questions."_

Sarah took out her notebook and scribbled down a note

Nishizumi style on paper

• Chain of command must be obeyed.

"I understand your point but what if the chain of command is broken?"

" _Well, that's when your vice steps in."_ she turned and faced Sarah. _"But always make sure they are always loyal, as power corrupts whose you are weak."_

The garages opened with tanks rolling out Panthers, tigers one's and two's rolled past in beautiful formation.

 _"The United Kingdom has a grand tradition with tanks don't you, the father of the tank's and Doctrine; I hope you were pleased with your children?"_

Sarah replied, "Your Excellency, they have grown up so quickly that I no longer recognize them."

Maho allowed them to inspect their tanks, all the big cats and other tanks they were in perfect condition just as if they came out of the factory.

She noted of her note pad

Each tank is in a perfect condition we need.

Tiger 1, replacement track link's and new smoke launcher's

Tiger 2, upgraded sight's, exhausted covers and upgraded mantlet

Panther, mudguard's, drive sprocket's, side skirt's, new view block's and new air intake filter's

Jadgpanther we need some, to add to our defensive side of battle's.

Jadgpanzer IV is less of a requirement in compassion to Jadgpanther's.

Panzer III very similar to the crusader no need for an upgrade.

"As you can tell we like to use different nationalities of tanks to give us an advantage. However we avoid using tank destroyers as we find them slow and cumbersome, we would like to use the Hellcat for example but the rules don't allow for it. So how does a TD work in the Nishizumi style?"

 _"As you know most likely would know the Bewegungskrieg and Kesselschlacht tactics some people just call it blitzkrieg. The TD's are the spider waiting for a fly to fall into its web, waiting for the_ most _amplest time to strike."_

They walked around all the tanks on display, Erika brought out some large Pretzels on a silver tray.

"Danke." Sarah said as she picked up the Pretzel. "Sprichst du Deutsch?"

Erika waved her hand to show to new a little German.

 _"German is highly encouraged for all Sensha-dō members."_ Maho spoke back in Japanese coldly.

"To be honest that it the extent of my German, so I might need a few lessons." Sarah responded she took a bite out of the pretzel. "Mmm, that's delicious."

Maho did not react and just starred stone-faced.

After another hour of tank inspecting and tactic talks, they got back into the car and drove back to the helicopter. They closed the door of the car.

"I wish I could stay here longer I have many schools to see, but I hope to see more of you in the future." Sarah said saluting.

 _"And to you Miss fuller._ " Maho bowed, she outstretched her hand and Sarah shook it. The wind picked up as the rota blades cut through the air. She climbed in and buckled into her seat with the helicopter door closing.

The helicopter rose high into the air into the sky in tandem to the sun setting, the pink and golden sky fighting off the oncoming dark deep blues.

 _"What's your opinion?"_ Erika asked.

Maho turned and faced Erika with a grin on her face. " _Who even is Bovington Academy?"_

Once airborne both the translator and Sarah began writing into her notebook, not talking in case the helicopter was bugged, adding ever more detail onto the pages. Once landing back at St. Gloriana. Assam was waiting, Sarah passed over the notebook.

"As you said she is very cold." Sarah said over the sound of the helicopter whirring down.

Assam looked through the booklet. "The code worked well."

"Well it's hiding in plain sight isn't it, the amount of punctuation indicates the number of working tanks. Let's hope the battleground is fair to us if not I'm sad to say this, but I don't we have a good chance."

"Thanks for today English Breakfast. You have given us more of a chance with this." Assam said shaking the notebook, they parted ways and Sarah returned back to her home.

The next day had arrived with Sarah packing her bag and with a duffle bag with the Bovington uniform inside, as she needed to get it dry cleaned and returned to Assam and her Sensha-dō uniform, for a training match she was excited to wear it for the first time. The door then was knocked she quickly hid the bag under her bed and walked to the front door, there was no eye hole to look through, she opened a man with a black trousers and a black tunic with a full red collar with golden buttons down the middle with black and gold shoulder pads and a black peak cap with a red strip around the rim it had a familiar symbol to Sarah it was bronze circle ring with a winding river from a birds-eye view running across in silver, with golden letters of L U in front. It was James, "What are you doing here?" as she hugged him.

"It's like you've seen a ghost, but Just popping by." He said nonchalantly.

"What's this and this." Pointing to his uniform and an English flag bar on his chest.

"Oh this nothing really, I just play for London United professional Tankery team, in the British Tankery League so no biggy. As for this, is just to show I've got a cap for England, well you know It was only a world cup qualifier against Latvia, in the group stage which we've won already, so they gave the youngsters a go, we did win by the way."

"What, whe, huh?" As Sarah tried to make words form but just couldn't. "Why didn't you say?"

"You've had a pretty stressful time so I didn't want to put more pressure on you, as you have to live up to your bigger and better brother." He responded giving her a light punch to her shoulder. "At this rate, you'll be late for school you know."

"Good you can carry this for me." She walked into her room picking up the hidden duffel bag throwing it into his chest which he caught.

She picked up the other bag, closed the door behind her they walked down the main street to school. "So what's the real reason why you are here?"

"They want me to do some scouting and understand new ways of Tankery so I asked if I can go to Japan one to see dad and two to possibly see you in the flesh, actually fighting."

They dropped the Bovington uniform off at the dry cleaners, James joking that she was secretly a spy for Bovington the whole time when at Boston. They walked to the gates with security; Sarah continued walking with security blocking the way for him, Sarah turned and stopped. "Sorry, my mistake." He pulled out a letter, the security looked at it for a few moments, passed it back and bowed towards him. "Oh, I'm a silly billy sometimes." He said as he walked over to Sarah with a cheeky grin.

They walked over to Tea room one, the door swung open they entered. Tea was served to both, all the girls looked towards them and began chatting amongst themselves. Sarah led James towards Darjeeling who was sitting in her seat with a cup of tea quite quaint.

"And this is Darjeeling head of St. Gloriana Sensha-dō team."

She stood. "It's been a long time James since the last time we met." With her hand outstretched.

"Well hopefully you are well and your English has improved since then." He responded back kissing the back of her hand, Sarah was so confused by this.

"You know that was my first time in the United Kingdom and how long ago was that, nearly 2 years?" She had a small smile on her face.

"I'm just waiting for a proverb." James responded with a little chuckle.

"A joke is often the hole through which truth whistles." Darjeeling then added.

James then bowed and walked over to a free chair and sat down. "I have so many questions James." Sarah asked.

"Well, Dad taught me fluent Japanese. So when a Japanese student came over to understand the Bovington way to Tankery, I was her translator, some say I know Darjeeling's real name." He then sipped his tea.

"Really. What is it?" Sarah said seating next to him.

"That is a tale for another time." He continued ignoring her nagging. "Bovington and St. Gloriana have had ties with each other for nearly 30 years, why do you think your spy network is so good here? Like for example your mission to Kuromorimine yesterday." He then sipped his tea again.


	17. Chapter 17: Use your initiative

Chapter 17: Use your initiative

The meeting began Darjeeling standing up, all the talking stopped.

" _I would like to welcome our guest for today. James Alexander who will be observing and help advise us in the coming week. Our intelligence has uncovered the tanks that maybe used in the match that are operational at the moment 1-3 Tiger I's, 3 Tiger II's, 8-10 Panther's, 2 Jadgpanthers, 2 Jadgpanzer IV and a Panzer III we cannot tell what their flag tank is at this time, if I was to guest it would be either commander Maho's tank or vice commander Erika's tank."_ The projector lit up showing the faces of the commanders below them showing their tanks, with lines indicating amour thickness on different parts of the tank.

" _As we know they are all cats love fish but hate to get their paws wet, we will practice honing our tactics and skills to perform well against these behemoths."_ Darjeeling said pointing to the projections.

After the translation from Jasmine, Sarah raised her hand. "As I haven't seen the tank warehouse in full have we got any tanks that could take these tanks out head on? Any 17 pounder equipped tanks like a Sherman Firefly or A30 Challenger?" she questioned.

Darjeeling looked at Sarah and put both her hands on the table. "A lot of the school's funds come from alumnae donations. This also means the graduates ended up influencing tank selection, hence our conservative tank selections despite our wealth. So the most powerful tanks we have are the Gun carriers, Churchill Mk VII and Cromwell."

"Would it be possible to get a tank lent to us? If Yogurt could loan us the Jadpan.."

"Unfortunately English Breakfast I have to stop you there, that is against the rules of St. Gloriana. We will only fight in our tanks and that is final." Darjeeling spoke calmly but with real force behind her words, Sarah backed down.

Rosehip raised her hand. _"If I understood what Miss English Breakfast was trying to say, we have not got the firepower and mostly not even the armour in comparison to the tanks that were listed. But we have speed and manoeuvrability if we use my force of crusaders and even the Cromwell. We can take them from the sides and rear. We will do what Jatkosota High School did to them in the quarterfinals. But I think we're better drivers and more skilled than they are."_

" _I understand your point Rosehip however arrogance leads to disaster; sometimes it's better not to be your own master."_ Darjeeling looked up and down the table. _"A standard training match will happen today on battlefield 4, it's the 1st versus the 2nd team, but remember we need 5 extra crews for the semi-finals match so give your best as you never know who may get picked."_

The second team exited and entered tea room 3, with the map on the projector.

" _We are going to try something new in this battle."_ Rosehip said with a cup of tea in her hand. _"Please raise your hand if you agree. For today's battle, I would like English Breakfast as commander of our team."_ All that was heard was the sound of teacups being placed on saucers.

Jasmine translated with great enthusiasm. "Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Yes."

" _All in favour?"_ Rosehip said. Everyone hesitated, Rosehip then raised her hand. Then another and another even Jasmine raised her hand until the room was awash with raised hands.

" _Ok commander, what's the plan?"_ Rosehip spoke with clapping her hands profusely.

"Urgh, um." She stood up awkwardly, looking at all her comrades then to the projector and back again. "Speed and power."

All tanks arrived at the battlefield all the tanks were crusaders. Rosehip insisted that Sarah should join them in one. "Once you get the crusader itch, you won't ever go back to the cruiser." Was one remark Rosehip made. Peppermint pleaded to join them even thought it was a 2-man turret Peppermint insisted she would be fine as she was small enough, Sarah reluctantly accepted.

The map was a large wooded area with a road going north to south and one going east to west with a crossroad in the middle. Sarah decided she would be the flag tank.

"OK everyone let's begin." Sarah then spoke very anxiously, Jasmine translated and the tanks rocketed away down the main road northward.

"Let's spilt now." Sarah ordered, 3 crusaders turned into the trees west and 3 to the east the other 3 and the flag tank continued the advance north to the main road.

They reached the crossroad nothing was there; Sarah opened her hatch being behind the screening force in front of her.

"All tanks hold positions. Can we see any movement?"

" _Eastern force nothing here."_ "Western force no sighting's."

"Rosehip what's your advice?"

" _We stick to the plan and if nothing changes we move on."_

"We are in fast tanks they are in very slow tanks could that be our problem." She questioned looking at her crew.

"We've made the first move no it's up to the 1st team to counter it." Peppermint said reassuringly pressed up against the turret as in the Mk III had only a two-man turret but Peppermint insisted as she was small enough.

"How's the tank Honeybush?"

"It's like a pedigree racehorse. English I'm looking forward to some high speeds in this thing." Honeybush said back with unbridled joy in every word.

"Honeybush is that you, you sound like Rosehip." She said with a little chuckle.

"Jasmine, have you ever fired a 6 pounder?"

"Yes, well no. but I think I can handle it. It's only 17mm bigger than the 2 pounder."

Sarah giggled with the rest of the crew.

"No innuendo intended." Jasmine added.

"You know Jasmine Pearl the size doesn't matter; it's what you do with it what counts." Peppermint said back facetiously squashed up into the side of the turret.

"Yer, yer" Jasmine said back punching her softly on the shoulder. Peppermint tried to respond with a punch back from behind the gun massive gun breech.

" _Eastern force 2 Matilda's advancing down the main road south, ETA to your firing position 3 minutes."_

Everyone switched back to full focus.

"Ok hold wait for my command." Sarah said her hands squeezing into a fist to relief the stress. "Once they come over the rise on the road we shoot."

The Matilda's finally bumbled over the rise on the main road, they stopped instantly seeing the 4 crusaders on the crossroad, the crusaders all fired at once knocking one out.

"Fire smoke." Sarah said, the canisters flew out of the single smoke launchers of the crusaders and covered the crossroad filled with a large smoke screen.

"All tanks on the main road withdraw." The tank's engine revved forcing the tracks to skid on the road, the tanks then sprinting back to the south.

"Flanking forces once the main force follows us down the main road pick them off. After that, you are free to use your initiative."

" _Yes commander English Breakfast."_ Came the calls back.

The lone Matilda took pot shots into the smoke screen it slowly cleared, the tanks had all vanished into thin air only track marks on the road where the only indication they were there.

" _Western force large column is advancing on the main road we are ready in ambush positions."_

" _Eastern force we are ready."_

"Commence bombardment on my signal. All tanks retreating reverse course advance north."

All the tanks flicked around and charged forward back to where they came, with Rosehip being the spearhead of the advance.

" _Alert we are under attack."_ Came the call from both flanking forces simultaneously, 6 Matilda's broke off the main road, 3 headed east and 3 headed west straight towards the flanking forces firing with complete immunity.

" _We've lost 2 crusaders in western force your orders."_ _"Eastern force has been destroyed."_ The calls overwhelming Jasmine trying to translate and Sarah trying to think of an attack plan.

The centre force reached the crossroads, to see the green Churchill towering over the landscape ahead of them on the main road, as Matilda's joined around the Churchill's flanks with all there gun facing Sarah's tank. Sarah looked out of the periscope. "Brace!"

All the shells came at once throwing everyone in the tank forwards and backwards like a rolling ship. The flag popped up, Sarah looked around everyone was fine, all were a little worse for wear but not hurt, she took off her beret and through it furiously onto the floor of the tank. "I'm so stupid, why did come I here. I'm not good enough to be here." She shouted at herself as she climbed out of the tank, walking into the woods, unbuttoning her red Sensha-dō coat throwing it onto the floor, she continued walking until she found a large tree where she sat down with her back to it and put her hands over her face. "The battlefield is too small for fast attacks, you idiot Sarah." She said to herself punching the soft floor. "You can't speak the language, you can't lead, and you can't live up to your brother. You're just a disappointment to everyone." She sat there looking at the floor as her eyes began to dribble tears into her open mouth. "I should just go back to Boston."

She heard the unmistakable sound of twigs snapping. She looked behind her it was Rosehip with her coat in her hand. Sarah stood up wiping her tears away with the white T-shirt she was wearing below the coat. "I know you don't understand a lot of English but hopefully you understand that I'm truly sorry." She said bowing to Rosehip as the tear fell on to the floor below.

Rosehip extended her hand with the red coat. "You are St Gloriana person." Rosehip said in her best English.

Sarah smiled, but her body language looked dejected. "I cannot be commander of a team again ever." Pointing to herself and shaking her head.

"One day." Her hand still outstretched.

Jasmine, Peppermint and Honeybush, appeared from behind the tree looking concerned Rosehip and Sarah looked over at them.

"Are you ok English?" Honeybush asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry, I should have asked if everyone was ok before I left, I just lost my nerve. everything seemed to get to me all at once. The plan was awful, and we paid the price for it, it's my entire fault and I accept that."

Jasmine walked over to Sarah and placed it on her head. "I would say a proverb but unlike Darjeeling, I don't know any." Sarah chuckled at that. "But your still our commander ok." She lent in to hug her and the whole crew did.

"Thanks, guys but could one of you tell Rosehip, that I'm not fit to be in command of the second team ever again."

Jasmine then turned to Rosehip and said a couple of words Rosehip responded.

Jasmine turned back excitedly. "She said that will be done only if you be her vice commander or as she put it her tactical advisor."

Sarah looked around at her crew, faces beaming at her. She took the red coat out of Rosehip outstretched hand buttoned it up, and then bowed "Yes. I'll take up the offer." The crews clapped and where ecstatic.

"Could you ask Rosehip if it is possible for me and her to have a chat, she is more than welcome to come to my studio if she wishes."

Jasmine then spoke to Rosehip who nodded.

"She said that she'll be there for 7 pm."

"Lovely."

The day continued Sarah changed and went to her other lessons, returning to her studio with James carrying her shopping and duffle bag with her clothes in it.

"So she should be here for 7 so I need you to help translate for me if possible."

"Of course but I charge by the minute you know." James said back dropping all the stuff on the table.

She looked back at him and took her head.

"Or you cook me dinner as well, translating makes me very hungry."

"Why do you think I got a large piece of beef?"

"Ah, good you for saw this, unlike today's battle."

She froze and turned towards him.

"This is the last time you speak to me like that tonight. You understand me!" She said forcefully glaring at him with real menace as she grabbed the lapel of his jacket.

"Yes, Sarah. But how's your Japanese coming along?" he said a little concerned backtracking.

"It needs work."

"The best way I learned was to have someone speak to me in Japanese all the time so you would pick up the tones and facial expressions learning the key words."

"I only got the word's Japanese and the." Sarah said back.

"Well, you know Rome wasn't built in a day."

"I think Darjeeling must have picked up many Proverbs up from you."

"Ironically not, she's basically a walking, Proverb machine. I only know maybe 1% of the stuff she spurts out. But mostly I think she makes up on the fly."

She and James sorted out the studio, as time sped along the roast beef was simmering in the oven, with all the other add-on's being cooked on the side.

The door knocked, Sarah walked up to the door to open it, but it swung open automatically, Sarah leaned back just in time as the door missed her face but a couple of centimetres, with Rosehip's hand still placed on the black pad, wearing her school uniform.

She ran over to Sarah and put both her hands on her arms. _"I'm so sorry are you ok? I didn't think that it would work."_

"I'm fine." Sarah said back with a smile, as she pointed to the table.

Rosehip ran over and sat down at one of the chairs, with James already sitting still chuckling about the near miss.

"So food will be ready in a couple of minutes," Sarah said nodding to James who translated.

" _I'm very thankful for you inviting me today I haven't ever had an English meal cooked by an English person before."_ Rosehip said with an abundance amount of energy. _"Do you have any chopsticks?"_

James looked at her and shook his head. _"Only knives and forks. You've used them before?"_

" _Yes, there just a little tricky to use fast."_

" _I see."_ James said scratching his chin.

The dishes were prepared with slices of Roast beef cooked medium rare with mash potato, carrots, broccoli, celery, Yorkshire puddings and a silver gravy pot filled to the brim with the brown watery liquid.

She passed the plate over to Rosehip knife and fork at the ready, as soon as the plate touched the table, she dug in stabbing the beef with her knife and plunging her fork in trying to tear the meat in half.

Sarah and James sat and slowly began to eat, watching Rosehip scoff her mouth full in amazement.

"You would think she hasn't been fed in days." James whispered.

"That's Rosehip for you she lives in the fast lane." She said back to him putting a well-cut piece of beef into her mouth.

A short time later Rosehip had finished her meal, looking at the other two with her chin dribbling with gravy. _"That was amazing. Is there any more?"_

James looked over to the open kitchen. _"Sadly that was everything."_

Rosehip watched every fork full of food delivering its precious cargo to its recipient with her stomach gargling, once Sarah and James finished eating. Sarah stood up picking up the empty plates. Rosehip eager to help lifted the other utensils in a large scoop with her arms, ran over to the kitchen and threw them into the sink, with a large crash.

Sarah didn't dare look at the carnage in the sink and just put the plates on top of the oven. She walked over to the sofa where she picked up a present from Beth. A classic wooden chess board with a bag full of pieces.

"Have you played?" She asked.

" _Yes a little."_ Rosehip said back shaking her hand. Sarah began to set up the board on the table.

"Well let's see if you've improved sis." James smiled.

Rosehip was the white, Sarah black.

" _I like the rooks, fast and direct."_ Rosehip said moving a pawn forward. James translated this as Sarah moved a piece in turn.

"Sometimes the knight can be overlooked." Sarah said back, her elbows on the table her hands covering her mouth looking down in full concentration.

The game continued with Rosehip playing very aggressive, taking every opportunity to take a piece.

"I like how you play Rosehip, but." James translated and Sarah moved her Bishop.

" _Check."_ James said Rosehip moved her king.

"Sometimes a calculated strike can be all that is needed to win the match. Even if all seems lost." She moved her knight.

" _Checkmate."_ James said looking at Sarah smiling with a nod.

" _Best of three?"_ Rosehip said her eye's dancing around the board.


	18. Chapter 18: If you can't beat them

Chapter 18 If you can't beat them

Three weeks had passed, with one of the most anticipated matches of the tournament about to take place. The coach had dropped them off outside the ticket office and turnstiles, Sarah, Jasmine, Honeybush and Peppermint in their school uniforms all had their tickets at the ready to walk through. There was a real feeling of tension in the air; they began to que as the line snaked for a good 50 meters.

"What chance do you give us today." Peppermint asked Sarah.

"My heart says 50/50 but my head says it's a Kuromorimine win."

The girls seemed to nod in agreement dampening spirits a little.

"But this could be an advantage when we faced Bovington everyone thought it was game over from the start, being the underdog is always a useful thing." Sarah said to booster their spirts.

The queue took forever; Sarah saw the police pushing a small group of people away from the ticket office with placards in their hands, and the line began to move. "Some people just couldn't get the tickets; they would have sold like hot cakes." Sarah said to the others.

"I know right. That's what the internet is used for." Jasmine said back.

"I don't think they wanted tickets." Peppermint said pointing to the group as they waved their placards as they were escorted out by police.

"The sign reads 'say no to Sensha-dō." Jasmine said squinting at the sign.

"Probably the boy's league." Honeybush added.

"More likely, salty Saunders Sensha-dō members if you ask me for not reaching the quarters." Peppermint said with a grin.

The other girls laughed, Sarah was a little confused. "Saunders?"

"Quick we better move we're holding up the queue." Jasmine said quickly, they reached the turnstiles scanning their tickets and walked into the grounds with the grand screens and stands in the distance. The group walked over to one of the stalls to buy some food with Sarah trying her best at Japanese, ending up with something completely different to what she wanted, but played it off as if she wanted it, they collected their food and walked over to the stands.

"Your Japanese has improved a lot English." Peppermint said munching on some chicken satay.

"Thanks, I've been trying my hardest, but my reading is a lot better than my speaking."

"As Darjeeling would say Rome wasn't built in a day." Honeybush added.

"Yes, very true." Sarah smiled and nodded back.

They found their seats in the stand seating with other St. Gloriana students all where full of excitement, some were from the second team who didn't make the cut where looking forward to seeing their fellow second team, teammates and especially Rosehip, looking ahead on the three large screens ahead of them showing the map of the battlefield which comprised of desert, a hill and a waterfront.

The tannoy began to speak _"Welcome all to this Kuromorimine Girls Academy vs. St. Gloriana Girls College semi-final match. Here are the rosters for today's match._

 _Kuromorimine Girls Academy:_

 _1 x VI Ausf.E Tiger as flag tank_

 _2 x VI Ausf.B Tiger II_

 _8 x V Panther_

 _3 x Jadgpanzer IV/70_

 _1 x III Ausf.G_

 _Commanded by Maho Nishizumi being the flag tank."_

A large road came from the other stand.

 _"St. Gloriana Girls College:_

 _1 x Infantry Tank Churchill as flag tank_

 _11 x Infantry Tank Matilda_

 _2 x Cruiser tank Crusader_

 _1 x Cruiser tank Cromwell_

 _Commanded by Darjeeling being the flag tank."_

The St. Gloriana Girls College stand responded back with their own cheers but was noticeably more subdued.

 _"The match will now begin."_

The noise intensified.

Sarah looked at Jasmine, who was standing and cheering. _"Come on Rosehip, let's do it for St. Gloriana Girls College!"_

Jasmine looked down at the seated Sarah. "What's wrong English?"

Sarah's hand was formed as a fist with her elbow on her knee with her cheek leaning on the fist, her eyes up in the corner of her eye socket looking at Jasmine. "We don't stand a chance, Jasmine. This is the end of the road."

 _"Excuse me is this seat taken?"_ said a male voice the opposite side the way Sarah was looking.

 _"Yes, it's free."_ She said as she turned to face the man, it was James in his London United uniform.

"Don't react or say anything, I might be being watched." He mouthed as he sat next to her. "It's nice to see someone from Europe here" Shaking her hand. "I'm James an observer from the UK from a professional Sensha-dō team. What's your name?"

"English Breakfast." Sarah said playing along, "This is Jasmine pearl my gunner." Pointing to Jasmine still standing looking at the screen intensely. "The rest of my crew is around here somewhere."

"Nice you're a commander, that's cool." James said he reached into the inside of his pocket and picked up his phone placing it to his ear, however the phone didn't ring. "Hello can you hear me?" he then cupped his hand to the phone. "Sarah I'll call you in a second." He then stood up and waved walked away.

Sarah's phone rang, she answered.

"Sarah you would never make it into Bovington you know, you're a rubbish spy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You think this looks bad for St. Gloriana, this is the starter, the main course of tanks is a whole lot of bad news."

"Like how bad."

"Let's say two lots of 128mm bad."

"Really!"

"I went to see Shiho Nishizumi, yes that one who is head of the Nishizumi style and Maho really takes after her mother in every persona."

"Was there any other info you got?"

"Na but I don't think they like a happy English Chappy. She just looked at me like I was filth to be honest. But hopefully Darjeeling does something; well I already know what she's going to do."

"Let me in on it?"

"Basically after the former vice-commander transferred away from Kuro, Maho likes to keep away from her team as far as possible from her, so you know what that means."

"She's alone."

"Yep she's an apple waiting for the pickings."

She looked up at the screen with Darjeeling advanced in a column to head to their opponents. Kuromorimine took full advantage of the flat open battlefield and opened fire at 2400m beyond their effective range knocking off some Matilda's.

"Let's see shall we." Sarah said hanging up the phone.

Darjeeling sent out the Crusaders and her Cromwell which threw out a huge wall of dust that must have distracted Kuromorimine, permitting Crusaders to scout the area in force with Rosehips Crusader leading the charge.

 _"Do it for the 2nd team Rosehip!"_ Shouted Peppermint.

The icons of the two forces now closed in with what James predicted came to pass with Maho's tank on an overlooking position on the hill all by herself.

A Kuromorimine flanking group composed of Panthers stormed St. Gloriana's right flank around the base of the hill. The tanks continued their advance where a close-range battle took place. However Darjeeling Churchill remained near the back as the other engaged with the enemy.

"What's she doing English?" Jasmine asked, "she's never this brash."

"She has adopted our tactic if you can't beat them on the whole battlefield, defeat them in detail. You watch, our forces will act as bait and pin down enemy tanks for as long as possible."

Rosehip charged in with her other speedy comrades shooting up any Panthers they could see taking one out at a time, with one as a bait tank gaining the attention of their target the others getting on the side of their prey and taking the killing blow. The flanking force was completely annihilated and the rest of Kuromorimines tanks were kept busy by St. Gloriana tanks as the Matilda's joined them in the close-range fighting.

 _"Come on we can win this!"_ was the cry being called for the St. Gloriana stand, this was going to be the end for one school or the other in the coming minutes, as their Captain sneaked up the hill to the enemy's flag tank. Sarah looked over to the other stand Kuromorimine some looked visible distressed by how well this was going for St. Gloriana.

Darjeeling Churchill's crested the ridgeline to arrive behind the Tiger only to find out the 88mm cannon staring at her. Both guns fired at the same time, quick thinking and excellent driving saved the Churchill rolling back as the shell flew over the top of the turret by a couple of centimetres, however the 75mm shot resulted in bouncing off the Tigers mantlet. It's now a battle between loaders, Orange Pekoe loaded the gun instantly much faster than her counterpart. As the Churchill rolled up Assam fired but missed the Tiger's turret ring by a fraction causing the shell to bounce off the front armour.

Rosehip and Rukuriri were the last two tanks standing firing shot after shot trying to hold them back away from Darjeeling Churchill using the wrecks of their comrades, however the heavy armour of Kuromorimine's tanks paid dividends, bouncing every shot as they pressed in to close range and returning fire knocking out both. The Churchill rolled back behind the hill avoiding Maho's 88mm gun. After destroying the remnants of St. Gloriana's team, the rest of Kuromorimine's tanks lined up their sights on the Churchill in a spectacular volley destroyed the helpless Churchill.

The crowds on the far side roared and cheered. Jasmine sat down and sighed, with other students following suit. "We nearly had them." Jasmine said dejectedly to Sarah.

"This just wasn't our day." Sarah said reassuringly. "As my old commander said to me once 99% of the time I think they would beat us in a match, but I would risk everything for that 1% of pure Tankery."

"What's Tankery?" Jasmine said back.

The St. Gloriana's stand emptied pretty quickly. With Sarah and her crew joining them, talking in the coach ride back about the positives, with Sarah having a quick Japanese lesson from the crew as well., they all returned home and prepared for the next day of school.

Weeks had passed by, the Manor house office was filled with warm golden light from the setting sun.

"Thank you again James, for your assistance with that battle with Kuromorimine, your intelligence gathering was second to none." As she sat in her chair behind her desk sipping on a cup of tea.

"That's my pleasure, please keep me updated with Sarah, sorry I mean English Breakfast. Why did you give her that name anyway? Its worse than ones I thought off." He said with a grim around his face.

"When fate throws a dagger at you, there are only two ways to catch it: by the blade or by the handle."

"I see." Nodding with a confused expression on his face.

"Before you go." She stood, walked over to him and pasted him a folded letter, he read it. "On a long journey even a straw is heavy, hopefully this will lighten the burden."

"That's fine I can do that." He said as he took his hat from underneath his armpit and placed it firmly onto his head and saluted Darjeeling who bowed in return.

"Every day good luck to thee, and no day of sorrow be." He said.

"And to you. I might have to use that one." She smiled back as he turned closing the door behind him as he left the room.

The London United black Westland Sea King helicopter landed. James walked out saluting to one of the bowing girls ahead of him. _"It's a pleasure to be here. I'm very keen and interested in how things work here."_

 _"Please follow me."_ Said one of the girls as he followed them. They walked for a long time till they came to an office space with a medium sized room with a table with sofa's around it there was a large window behind a large black office chair with a desk in front of it.

 _"Please sit, she will see you soon."_ The girl leading him said.

He sat on the sofa and waited, checking his phone for any updates from the JSF. The door opened the girl walked in James saluted with his immaculate London United uniform hat still firmly on. The girl bowed back a little nervously.

She sat on the other sofa opposite him and talked for a while James learning and picking up on the key points.

 _"This is great stuff I can't believe what I'm hearing this is new to me."_ James said he put his hand into his inside pocket with the letter from Darjeeling, and slide it across the table to her.

She studied it and looked up at him. James stood leaving his hand out for a handshake she stood and shook his hand.

 _"It's been a pleasure to meet you Miho Nishizumi."_


	19. Chapter 19: Dreadnought

Chapter 19: Dreadnought

Training continued even thorough they were out of the 63rd Tournament, to keep all the crew's sharp for future matches, Sarah Japanese lessons were going very well for her, she was needing less and less help from Jasmine with the translations in meetings but still struggled a lot.

Tea was served and the meeting began. Darjeeling stood, _"Today ladies, I have made a decision that will help us in future matches and if we don't learn from the past to are doomed to repeat them. So today I am creating the Rapid response force composed of fast tanks, who can attack deep into enemy lines, they will be a new style of Sensha-dō for St. Gloriana, they will be the point of a knights lance, like the Dreadnought class of battleships it will change everything and like the name they will dread nought. There is only one person who can lead this force to victory. Rosehip."_ All the girls looked to Rosehip and clapped, Rosehip had her mouth open her eye's darting around the tea room in confusion.

" _Thank you Miss Darjeeling I will not let you down!"_ She said at supersonic speeds as she stood and bowed towards her.

" _However the name could do with a change I believe 'Chindits' sounds about right."_ Darjeeling said back to the table.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt but what is Chindits?"_ Rosehip added looking into her empty teacup.

" _The Chindits, known officially as the Long Range Penetration Groups, were special operations units of the British and Indian armies, which saw action in 1943–1944, during the Burma Campaign of World War II."_ Assam responded back with her laptop open on the table.

" _I see."_ Rosehip pondered scratching her chin.

" _Rosehip your orders are is to find the best crew's this will be our elite force remember."_ As Darjeeling nodded her head with her blue eye's glazing.

" _Yes Darjeeling!"_

" _Good you are all dismissed but Rosehip and English Breakfast remain here. Footprints on the sands of time are not made by sitting down."_

The room became empty with Darjeeling's entourage and Sarah and Rosehip remaining.

" _Rosehip sadly English Breakfast will not join your force even though she is your vice she is not ready."_ Darjeeling said looking at Rosehip.

" _But why she is a very capable commander."_

" _I have no doubt of that but as you said she needs to learn how to communicate as she is more of a hindrance than a help."_

" _I'm sorry Darjeeling."_ Sarah then said understanding a couple of words knowing she had done something wrong, with a tear rolling down her face. "As my dad says a blow with a word strikes deeper than a blow with a sword." She said back in English.

" _Please tell me, Sarah, how much of this sentence can you understand right now?"_ Darjeeling snapped back.

Sarah looked confused her face still contorted with mixed emotions.

"Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst." Darjeeling said back coldly.

Sarah stood up and ran out of the tea room crying.

" _Why Darjeeling?"_ Rosehip questioned sternly.

" _As I said we need the best of the best."_ As she sipped on her tea quite content.

Rosehip stormed out of the tea room.

" _That was a bit rude if I might add."_ Orange Pekoe said learning into Darjeeling's ear.

" _Success doesn't just find you. You have to go out and get it."_ Darjeeling added back.

Sarah ran until she found a bench underneath a Cherry Blossom Tree. She dried her eyes and listened to the wind blow through the branches of the trees, as the petals fell all around her.

"If Darjeeling thinks this, I'll show her. I'm not going to let Rosehip down or St. Gloriana." She mumbled under her breath, as she clenched her fists.

She marched up to room 515 and knocked on the door, the handle went down and the door opened "Miss Sachi, I'm so sorry to bother you but could I ask a favour."

"Of course, of course." As she lent of the door frame.

"I would like to have extra lessons with you as I need my Japanese to improve a lot faster in the speaking and listening department."

"How fast do you want to be near fluent?"

"One month."

"English that's very ambitious." She said nearly falling back into the classroom.

"I need to, if I don't I'm letting a lot of people down, Miss Sachi."

"I will give you extra work to do at home. But this is what I would recommend go to a café, and just listen to the language embraces it at home anything that's in English ignore it, from now on you speak, read and breath Japanese's. You already have made the baby steps, you just need to get on the bike without the stabilizers."

"Thank you Miss Sachi." She bowed, walking back to the staircase.

"Good luck." Miss Sachi shouted down the corridor.

"Thank you again, Miss Sachi."

"Good as that was a test." She said with a smile.

Another week passed, with Sarah heeding the advice of Miss Sachi, which help her Japanese leaps and bounds. The school day was nearly over her maths teacher at the front of the classroom with multiplying polynomial by a monomial's, the bell rand and all the students got up rushing for the door. Sarah made a couple of notes in her book packed it away in her bag, she moved the door. The male teacher called her name as he looked at his computer screen.

" _English Breakfast can you see Darjeeling at her manor house office please."_

" _Yes Mr Yamamoto."_

She walked out of the building and beginning the long walk to the manor house, wondering what Darjeeling would want with her as she hadn't had any Sensha-dō meeting since the last one a week ago. "She's going to kick me out. She's going to kick me out." Was the message going through her head on a loop.

She made her way to the manor house and opened the main door and walked up to the office door where she knocked and waited, her heart beating faster as she rested her head on the door.

" _Come in."_ was the call.

She turned the round handle clockwise and walked in, with Darjeeling sitting behind her desk alone.

Sarah bowed _"You wish to see me Darjeeling."_

" _Yes, please sit."_ As she gestured to the chair in front of her.

Sarah walked up and sat in the chair.

" _I wish to make myself understood, English Breakfast."_

Sarah prepared herself for the enviable tsunami of a stern retaliation.

" _I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you on that meeting, and I hope you forgive me."_

" _I understand Darjeeling, I acceptence you apologue."_

"Your Japanese still needs polishing."

" _I know."_

" _I've been testing you for the last couple of month's putting you through very pressure-filled environments from the trial, to spying on the enemy and even commanding the second team when you were not ready and you have come out like a diamond on the other side."_

" _Could you say in English please?"_ Sarah said sheepishly.

"You've done a great job." Darjeeling said. "But you need more Japanese in your arsenal before you can participate."

" _I understand. But thank you."_

"I have a task for, you and Assam will remain here for the Final of the tournament tomorrow whitest me and Orange Pekoe watching it live there. I want you to have an in-depth report written up on Miho Nishizumi"

" _Ok."_ Sarah said back confused. _"But they have little chance Darjeeling."_

"We have many reports on Maho, so a couple on Miho won't go amiss you never know when we might be seeing her again, and trust me on this she will fight hard in this battle you watch and not just because it's up against her big sister."

"Yes Darjeeling. But who will you be supporting?" Sarah added exhausting her Japanese.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You're dismissed."

Sarah got up bowed and walked out of the room briskly, closing the door behind her.

The next day arrive, as Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe took off in a helicopter from the back of the garden of the manor house, waved on my Sarah and Assam.

" _Let's get to work."_ Assam said turning to Sarah, she nodded back in turn.

They walked inside of the manor house and instead of going to Darjeeling's office they made a left turn along the corridor, Assam walked to and immediately stopped next to a grandfather clock she opened the glass door covering the face of the clock, she spun the minute hand forward an hour and back again and move the hour hand forward an hour and back again. The clock dunged and Assam took a step back putting her arm across Sarah's chest making sure she was behind her, the wall then moved forward like a door with the grandfather clock still attached. Assam walked in followed by the dumbstruck Sarah as the automatic lights turned on, the room was large with large leather office chairs with large screens on the walls, a large desk below and mountains of filing cabinets.

"Welcome to my office." Assam said pretty blandly switching back to English as she threw it was going to be a long day. "If you want some tea theirs a kettle over there" as she pointed to the corner of the room with a fridge, sink, a cupboard above with small travel kettle.

"So um this is impressive." Sarah said still in amazement as she, in turn, switched back to her native tongue.

"Puff. This is tiny, I've been lucky enough to see Bovington's and wow that impressive. Your brother James gave me the go ahead, which is a permanent exclusion offence in Bovington to let a non-Bovington member see in there, even though we are allies Bovington likes to, what's the saying keep their cards close to their chest. But he didn't get caught so it's fine I guess."

"So what are in these filing cabinets?"

"Files." Assam said ironically sitting in one of the leather chairs.

"Thanks. I had no idea." Sarah said back snarky.

"Basically, we know most school's choice of tanks that they like to use, as they've used them in the past or have bought new ones, these are records of use or purchases. We only send out spies to find out which ones are operational and if there is any change in tactics, character traits or flag tanks. Have a look."

Sarah looked at the cabinets all orders alphabetically and found B she skimmed through and was surprised to see Boston.

"I didn't know you did international intelligence; let's see what you had on us."

 **Boston High School**

 **Commander:** Beth O'Conner

 **Traits:** No leadership skills, commands no respect, will be studying at Lincoln University for Tankery Instructing next year.

 **Vice Commander:** Sarah Alexander

 **Traits:** Rookie, first year of Tankery, sister of James Alexander and only vice commander because of it, arrogant, hates her brother.

 **Tanks:**

2x Sherman M4A1's

1x Sherman M4A3E2 Jumbo

2x Cruiser Tank Mk IV (A13 Mk II)

 **Tactics:**

Unknown

 **Judgement:**

Jumbo as flag, low morale, no structure.

 **Overall weak team.**

On the bottom was the Bovington stamp with classified written over the top.

"Our plan worked well then." Sarah said to Assam raising the report.

"It didn't end well for them though did it?" Assam responded. "You can have all the intelligence in the world but using it correctly is the key."

"How did you get this anyway?"

"Us and Bovington go way back we cover the Asian sector, and other schools do other continents we share them on what we call the network just in case one of our schools from the network has a match against another school somewhere completely new, so we have some intel."

"Pretty cool." As Sarah placed the file back closing the draw, she walked over and sat in the chair next to Assam.

"You know no one can know of this place." Assam turned in her chair her tone flipping to a very serious tone.

"Yes." Sarah responded back immediately.

"If you, do you know what happen to you." Assam said cold and calculated her eyes on Sarah as she leant towards forward to the desk draw in front of her.

Sarah had her heart in her mouth; as Assam opened it to show a water gun.

"It gets everyone." Assam laughed.

Sarah took a sigh of relief.

"Darjeeling did the same gag on me." Assam laughed.

"Assam I knew you were a bit of a practical joker." Sarah said back joking still breathing pretty fast.

"But seriously the only people that know this place excises is me, you Darjeeling. Not even Orange knows."

Sarah nodded. "Any predictions Assam?" as she turned to the screens showing the live pictures from the battlefield.

"Ooarai will fight like a cornered rat. They have to, if they don't, well say goodbye to them."

"Well, it was an extraordinary achievement to get this far anyway if they lose, well next year might be interesting like us at Boston we beat Bovington lost the next match we were just a blip in Tankery history."

Assam looked over to Sarah and shook her head. "There won't be a next year for Ooarai if they lose this, their school closes forever."


	20. Chapter 20: Guerrilla fighting

"So why is Darjeeling interested in Miho then?" Sarah at confused from the tone of her voice to her factual expressions.

"She has to go to school doesn't she, so maybe you never know she may end up here but if not we have a plan against her." Assam responded coldly with a hit sly arrogance.

The match started as they looked at one of the screens showing the map.

"The hill is the key." Assam said her eyes darted back to the live pictures and both teams are heading that way.

"Ooarai need a defensive position if they can take the hill they can inflict heavy losses on Kuromorimine the Tiger (P) 88 is there best hope and possible the 75 on the Panzer IV and Stug." Sarah looked at the line ups. "Kuromorimine need to be wise here and use their tanks correctly, the Maus and Jagdtiger are monsters on the field with the 128mm but the tanks are slow and unwieldy."

"As Darjeeling would say 'the bigger they are the harder they fall." As Assam lifted her tea slipping, leaded back into her chair. "I sense this will be a long one."

Sarah looked over to the map as Kuromorimine began moving into the forest, to cut Ooarai off from the hill. "Do you think they would know about the Ardennes? Three times the Germans went through their 1914, 1940 and 1945. I would what year the dice will land on for Ooarai."

As expected, they moved into an ambush spot as Ooarai escaped their grasp using a smoke screen as they made their way to the hill.

Notes: On final on Ooarai performance

• Ooarai takes risks

Sarah wrote on her paper. "They are playing with fire aren't they." She said to Assam.

"I have to agree. Let's see how long their luck will hold." As Assam wrote some more notes on her paper.

Ooarai dragged the lumbering Tiger (P) up the hill and set up a defence, with one Hetzer remaining hidden placing effective shots into Kuromorimine flank. Kuromorimine pressed on and reached the base of the hill, with the bombardments beginning, as Kuromorimine slowly pressed up the hill using the Jagdtiger as a spearhead.

"Looks like the end of the road for Ooarai." Assam said scribbling some extra notes down.

"I don't think so." Sarah said excitedly, as she pointed to the map with the Hetzer charging in behind, as the Kuromorimine tanks becoming disorganized losing their formation as they tried to shoot the small tank destroyer.

"This looks familiar doesn't it?" Sarah then added as Ooarai charged down the hill breaking out of the clutches of Kuromorimine as they headed south towards the town.

Notes: On final on Ooarai performance

• Ooarai takes risks

• Guerrilla fighting

"Assam that was intense right you want a top up." Sarah hinted to the now empty teacup.

"Yes please, but could you make it an English Breakfast with two sugars and a splash of milk."

"Adventurous." She said startled picking up the teacup. "What would Darjeeling say Assam." As Sarah tutted.

"Well if it was coffee it would be a different story."

She walked over to the kettle and began making the tea. "This might be a long shot but biscuits?"

"There's a tin in the cupboard with rich tea biscuits." Assam shouted back. "By the way, they're heading for the town, but they have an unwelcomed guest waiting for them."

Sarah spun the golden brown liquid with a spoon and walked over with the tin in her hand. Passing the teacup over to Assam. Who grasped the teacup, Sarah looked up at the screen and the map.

"Of course they would put there Maus there." She said ironically.

"Well they couldn't really put it anywhere else really the tank is too big and slow as you said they need to use that to its advantage." Assam sipped the tea, "that's good. But don't worry Ooarai let's say have been tipped off about that tank."

Sarah looked at Assam crossing her arms. "Darjeeling gave the go-ahead I'm guessing."

"She mentioned something along the lines of the enemy of my enemy is my friend, but I think James did a persuade her to let them have it. I think he had the report last."

"Can he please stop medalling around this is my school, not his?" Sarah thought to herself.

She got to her tea and sat in her seat just as Ooarai entered the town.

The Maus tank lay in wait as a lone panzer III baited them into following it, the trap was sprung with the Maus taking out the Char B1 and Stug III.

Notes: On final on Ooarai performance

• Ooarai takes risks

• Guerrilla fighting

• Ooarai fall of deception very easily shows inexperience

"I'm still not too sure what to think of Ooarai so far Assam they look way out of their depth."

"I have to agree with you on that."

Ooarai retreated away from the devastating 128mm gun, where they regrouped on a highway, as the Maus joined them, as they began what seemed to be a suicidal charge. The Hetzer collided with the Maus head on lifting it slightly off the ground preventing it from manoeuvring. The M3 Lee and Tiger (P) attack from the side, baiting the Maus into aiming at them. Taking advantage of the opening, Type 89 drove up onto the Hetzer, landing on top of the engine deck of the huge vehicle, and positioning their tank to jam its turret in position. The Panzer IV flag tank drove up onto the embankment on the side of the motorway, the Panzer IV fires at the vents behind the Maus destroying it.

Sarah rubbed her eyes not believing what she had just seen "How, um what did I just see?"

"Puff beats me. This is why I'm guessing Ooarai have gotten so far thinking outside of the box."

"No wonder why Darjeeling wants a report on Miho, she is something special." Sarah responded back her mouth still wide open. "She's the perfect representation of what Beth believes in." Sarah thought to herself. "The pure way of Tankery."

Kuromorimine main force finally made it into the town chasing after the Ooarai forces which spilt which Kuromorimine did in turn.

Sarah turned her page writing down a small note.

Kuro split force forgetting main focus of this battle flag tank!

Ooarai's forces pestered Kuromorimine keeping as many tanks away from their flag tank as possible.

The Panzer IV is being pursued by a host of Kuromorimine forces, headed by Maho Nishizumi Tiger flag tank. The Panzer IV dashes into the closed building complex, and the Tiger I followed close behind. The Tiger (P) suddenly darts out, but rather than drive through, they park their tank across the entrance, blocking the remainder of the Kuromorimine force from passing. It is now a 1vs1 Miho vs Maho.

"This is what they wanted it's now based on the skill of the crew." Assam added writing some more notes.

The resulting high-speed battle is fierce and vicious. Both tanks jockey through the complex to try and outmanoeuvre, out-position and outgun the other. They reach the main square of building complex, the Panzer IV charges in dodging a shot and turns going into a high-speed drift, an action that causes the Panzer IV's tracks to snap, but allows it to circle around to the rear plate of the Tiger I, both tanks fire as thick black smoke raised into the air obscuring the two tanks from the camera's, the smokes slow dissipated with the white flag of a tank fluttering in the wind, Maho's Tiger was destroyed, the battle was over.

The mood in the intelligence office was one of disbelief more than anything, but there were no celebrations as they were still working away both Assam and Sarah finished off their notes.

Sarah put down her pen, she looked at the screen showing Miho getting out of her tank at the main stand being hugged by her whole team, Sarah's mind raced "That could be it. Yes, that's it."

"Eureka!" She exclaimed standing punching the air.

"What do you discover Archimedes?" Assam asked spinning the chair to face Sarah.

"Ooarai doesn't have a plan!" Sarah said with a large grin on her face.

"Um, what?" Assam asked with a confused frown on her face.

"How can you have tactics to fight something that doesn't have a plan?" Sarah questioned.

"You can't." As Assam added up what she was saying.

"James told me this story about a document the US army by the logistics evaluation agency." She opened her Phone looking at a picture of a page from a book. "The USSR wrote in one of their documents 'One of the serious problems in planning against America doctrine is that the Americans do not read their manuals nor do they feel any obligations to follow their doctrine.

A German general was quoted in saying. 'The reason that the American army does so well in wartime, is that war is chaos and the American Army practices chaos on a daily basis.'

But the last quote was from an American soldier 'If we don't know what we are doing, the enemy certainly can't anticipate our future actions.' That is Ooarai strategy. But I think it's a little deeper than that. They have a figure point, someone with experience, leadership and skill to lead them." She pointed to the screen with Miho holding the ceremonial flag.

Assam looked at the screen. "If she is out of the picture the whole house of cards falls apart."

"Please have a word with Darjeeling, ask Ooarai for a friendly, see if my thesis is right."

Assam stood and brandished her hand extending it to Sarah, she placed her hand on Assam's, shaking it.

"What should you call this plan of yours?"

"Um so maybe." Sarah's tried to think of a cool sounding name in her head. "Strombreaker no that's stupid, Ooarai stopper what's even that one, hurricane no lame, Lion tamer better but it's not got that oomph." It then came to here. "Plan King."

"I'm guessing your Boston day's still haven't left you." Assam spoke with a little chuckle. "But it makes sense if the king is taken the match, of course, is over."

"Do you play?" Sarah quizzed.

"The odd game or two once in a while."

"If you would like a game in the future, I'm more than happy to give you a game." Sarah walked over to the desk with her notes on it, walked back passing them over to Assam. "Today we didn't play the match but we've taken one big step in winning in the future."


	21. Chapter 21: Let's see

Everyone on the carrier was shocked the whole world of Sensha-dō was shocked. How could Ooarai, a school nobody has ever heard of beat Kuromorimine, easily the best school in Asia in the final?

Darjeeling returned with Orange Pekoe on their helicopter as the sunset, with Assam and Sarah standing waiting at attention, the rota blades slowed and the wind died down, as they both exited the vehicle.

"Let's see what our intelligence has made of this." Darjeeling looked to Orange as she walked towards the two girls.

Assam outstretched her arm with a couple of papers stapled together. Darjeeling's eyes scanned the pages, her face didn't change expression she got to the end of the final page after a couple of minutes of reading.

"So, plan King, I see." As she looked up at Assam with as smile being to wrap around her face.

Assam looked at Darjeeling's smile with a smile of her own. "Yes, we would like to trail this plan out, if you could ask for an exhibition match." Darjeeling raised her hand and Assam stopped talking.

"Let's not cry over spilled milk. Its already been arranged."

"How so?" Assam said a little perplexed.

"After the match, all the commanders had a splendid meal, and well Katyusha pride goeth before the fall as they say so demanded Miho for a rematch. I had faith in both or your abilities to find a chink in the Ooarai's armour, so I said we would be happy to work as a coalition with Katyusha, she accepted this, and Chi-Ha-Tan Academy will be joining Ooarai. It will take place in a couple of weeks in the town of Ooarai"

"Would you like us to plan for Chi-Ha-Tan?" As a grin extended Assam's face.

"I would hope so; you know the saying better than others Assam prepare or prepare to fail." Darjeeling looked over to Sarah. "English I like the plan name it's good. I would like you and Assam to formulate a plan including Chi-Ha-Tan with Ooarai." She walked past them with Orange by her side "And English after this battle you are entitled to some leave, you have earned it." Darjeeling added with a wink.

Darjeeling and Orange walked to a car waiting for them with its headlights on with the dusk night rolling in. Sarah looked to Assam, "Is Chi-Ha-Tan the team I'm thinking of?"

"Which is?" As Assam looked into Sarah's dumbfounded face.

"Let's say they have more bravery than sense."

"They love to charge in like the samurais of old." Assam chuckled. "But as we know they died out for a reason."

The weeks slipped by with training matches and wargames being played out with Sarah given the impossible job of trying to get into Miho head, but using the information they had uncovered and knew there were heading in the right direction.

" _So this is the final meeting before we go, I've been confirmed as the flag tank which will work perfectly with our plans, Katyusha is technically in charge, she knows our plan but she may or may not follow it, so I intend that she does as I will force her hand._ " Darjeeling spoke at the front of tea room. " _We will lure them into a false sense of security to this point here._ " As she pointed to the golf course on the projection behind her. " _We will have to stay hull down here, using all surrounding bunkers to cover us, Katyusha then must come and reinforce our position from the west. Rosehip will head the Chindits in the northeast sector say hidden once I give the word, you will rout their flanking forces, by then Pravda's will join us and we will end the match there."_ The girls nodded and smiled, Sarah looked at the map she knew It wouldn't be this easy, Darjeeling looked over to Sarah and quickly coming to the same conclusion.

" _English Breakfast your thoughts?"_ Darjeeling added _._

 _"Well, the only problem I see is if they retreat to the town. As if your pressing them from those directions that's the only place they can go."  
_

" _Very good point."_ She looked up at all the girls in the room. " _Remember the plan if they separate only focus on the flag tank, If Miho is not the flag tank, we will spit our forces my force will go for the flag the other force will cut the head off the snake, I believe the Chindits can take her out. Isn't that right Rosehip._ "

" _Yes Darjeeling_ , _of course, we can dreadnought as you said_." As she nearly sloshed her tea in her teacup.

" _Are we all in agreement?"_

 _"Yes, commander."_ Was the call back from every girl in the looked at the still seating Sarah with both having eye contact as Assam mouthed something towards her, as Sarah nodded.

" _The champion makes his own luck."_ Darjeeling added as everyone left the room heading for the school building.

Sarah walked out as her crew joined her as they sat on a bench underneath the same Cherry Blossom Tree she had her resolution.

" _What's the news English?"_ Honeybush asked her eagerness was plain to see.

" _The plan is solid_." Sarah spoke confidently.

" _Could you tell us?_ " Honeybush put her rough drivers' hand's on Sarah's " _The plan_." She whispered.

"You know she can't." Peppermint added rolling her eyes.

" _Why not?_ "

" _Spies... Duh_."

" _The funny thing is we already know Ooarai's main spy._ " She whispered back to her crew.

" _How do you know that?_ " A girl walked past their group and walked up to the tearoom.

"I'm guessing she blew her first mission pretty badly; she was spotted in Anzio for their match against them." As she switched back to speaking English as she looked in the distance as the girl began peering into the windows.

" _Why are you speaking English again English?_ " Jasmine asked.

"Because she over there." As she nodded in the direction of the tea room. "Don't look, stay here I'm going to have a word." As Sarah stood as she walked down the winding gravel path towards tea room 1 with a girl in St. Gloriana uniform leaning on the door with her ear on it.

" _How may I help you?"_ Sarah asked.

The girl drastically turned her mouth opened the short and curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes; it was defiantly her.

" _That door will give you splinters you know_." Sarah said with a smile. " _What's your name I haven't seen you before?_ "

" _Um…um… Lieutenant Colonel J.O.E. Vandeleur."_ She said back.

" _Ah very nice to meet you Miss Vandeleur, would you like me to introduce you to my commander as you seem very keen to see her?_ "

" _No, no that's fine_."

" _Please I insist, Darjeeling is a lovely lady_." As she knocked on the lion head knocker. " _She makes a quite splendid brew by the way._ " The door swung open, as Sarah ushered the girl into the room, with Assam, Orange and Darjeeling sitting and drinking tea.

Sarah bowed and the girl followed suit looking very awkward. " _We have a guest Darjeeling, Miss Vandeleur. She's a new student and wishes to meet you."_ She said with a quick wink to Assam.

" _Please, Miss Vandeleur join us the tea is hot and the cakes are sweet_."

" _Sadly, I have to go._ " As the girl made contact with the floor.

"No problem." Darjeeling smiled. " _English Breakfast please escort Miss Vandeleur, out she's had a busy day._ "

"Yes, Darjeeling." Sarah walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

" _Oh, and by the way, Yukari I wish you and your team the best of luck tomorrow, send my best regards to Miho_. _There's a helicopter on battlefield 5 it will drop you back off at Ooarai."_

Yukari was dumbfounded.

As Sarah walked with Yukari to a waiting car in front of the school, Sarah opened the door for her and she sat in, Sarah closed the door as the car sped down the main road.

"Well Assam that was impressive from arriving to be caught was only 24 minutes I think that's a record."

"I try to get it under 20 next time."

"Any chance of information spilling out?"

"No, she arrived from the north side from a shipping vessel, she only entered school grounds for a maximum of 2 minutes and as all the students with the plan were in here it is highly unlikely." As she looked at the laptop.

The match day arrived Sarah had her bags ready for her holiday. Once she would return back to St Gloriana carrier, she would collect them and head for the airport. She placed her fresh St. Gloriana school uniform on exiting her apartment, the sun still hadn't risen as the street lamps glowed their dim light, she walked down the main road towards the school to meet her crew in one of the local cafés for an early breakfast.

She picked up the steaming porridge and walked over to the group of girls sitting around eating their breakfast.

" _Can you let us the plan English now please."_ Honeybush begged.

Sarah looked around only them and the café owner was in there, " _Darjeeling will be bait Ooarai into a trap and wait for Pravda and the Chindits to surround them basically._ " She blew on the hot porridge.

" _But Miho won't fall for that you know that English right._ " Jasmine added after taking a bite out of her toast.

" _Yes, she won't and we know."_ Sarah scooped up a chunk of porridge onto a spoon, stirring it towards her mouth _._

" _So, won't the plan fail then?_ " Peppermint asked as she shared the same confusion as the other girls.

" _You'll see._ " As she swallowed the oatty meal "As Goldilocks said just right."

After breakfast, they headed down towards the gangway which now the carrier moored itself to the Ooarai harbour, alongside with Pravda's carrier. As they walked to the main park in the centre of the town where screens were set out around as people flocked in. Peppermint laid out a blanket on the grass, getting a lovely scenic view of the harbour and the screens as the sun now began to hang in the blue sky.

The tannoy bust to life. "Welcome all to today's exhibition match between Ooarai Girls Academy and Chi-Ha-Tan Academy versus St. Gloriana and Pravda Girls High School. This will be a flag battle match with Ooarai Girls Academy and Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, flag tank being Miho Nishuzumi's Panzer IV. St. Gloriana and Pravda Girls High School flag tank being Darjeeling's Churchill Mk VII. All teams are ready the match will now begin!"

"That's perfect." Sarah said to her crew.

"How's that?" Honeybush asked laying on her back her head resting on Peppermints legs.

"Let's see." Sarah joyful remarked.

As planned Darjeeling's Churchill and three Matilda's headed towards the golf course as the Chindits moved towards the northeast and remained hidden behind the forest, as Katyusha moved her force west to flank around.

Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan remained at the start point sending out their scouts to find their enemy, Leopon Team drove northwest and Duck Team headed northeast.

"Isn't this a little risky?" Jasmine quired. "You shouldn't spit your force, like in the Yogurt practice, that's how we won the battle, as you said in detail."

"Yes, but timing is key." Peppermint added understanding the plan as she smiled to Sarah, whilst plating Honeybush's brown hair into neater pigtails.

The duck team icon stopped on the map as Darjeeling's force trundled onto the golf course, they must have spotted them. The Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan team moved up towards the golf course, a few split and joined Leopon Team placed on top of a valley which Pravda had to traverse to reach the golf course.

Darjeeling's force started to fire in the direction of Duck Team, as they found a bunker to go hull down in, landing shot all around them as Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan began advancing towards them with some moving into the forest to get flank of Darjeeling's force.

Honeybush looked at the large screen with the live images, as the large bombardment fell all around the bunker. "Any idea what Darjeeling's doing right now?"

"My best guess would be, drinking a cup of tea." Sarah responded back a bit sarcastically.

Jasmine looked over to Sarah and rolled her eyes "You're lucky you're a good driver Honeybush otherwise, will I don't know really what you would be good for."

"No no she is useful." Peppermint added "In defence of Honeybush she. Um, can load the gun?" As she questioned her own statement with a muddled expression all over her face.

"Lovey, she can do a job only a person with no arms would struggle with." Jasmine laughed with a large grin on her face.

"Ok guy cool it, the battles heating up now." Sarah said to stop the banter from going a little overboard. As Chi-Ha-Tan began their signature charge head first into the well-fortified position of St. Gloriana.

"Even though they have knocked out two tanks, Assam should have this in the bag." Sarah confidently said to her crew, and sure enough one tank after another was taken out.

Sarah looked over to the map Pravda had broken through to the west, now it was time for the Chindits to shine, they galloped into the forest scattering the flanking forces in the wood, as they retreated back with the rest of the team, as expected into the town.

"Go Rosehip!" Jasmine shouted. "You've got this!"

Sarah tugged on Jasmine's arm. she looked over to the Sarah sitting on her knees. "I love your enthusiasm Jasmine but if she could hear you, she can't speak English that well." She added with a smile. The other girls Laughed. "So this is my plan now kicking into action, plan King."

"Tell us Sarah was going to happen next or well supposed to happen." Jasmine asked as her pride a little knocked

"As the name suggests if you get the king the match is over, everything will be focused on Miho that's why I was so happy she was the flag, as it's a two birds one stone situation. The Chindits have been given priority to hunt her down."

"Well, we can see how good the Chindits are then." Honeybush said back, she looked up at the screen as predicted Ooarai had spilt once all in the town.

The Chindits went hunting for Miho as a battle took place on a corner of a main road as Pravda and Darjeeling's force slogged it out with some of Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan in defensive positions.

The Chindits finally found their prey. The girls cheered all they had to do was land one hit and it would be over, the Panzer IV evaded the incoming shots and pulled a 180-degree drift immobilize the first of the Crusaders, whilst blocking the path of the others. The Panzer IV then circles round through an adjacent street and took out another Crusader as it reverses back the way it came.

The girls all looked at each other stunned including Sarah. "How did she do that?" Honeybush questioned, none of the girls responded they just didn't know.

The remaining two cruiser tanks re-joined the chase, and line up for a shot at the Panzer IV. Just as they fire, the Panzer IV hits the brakes, and the Crusader tanks miss. They inadvertently drive past the suddenly stationary Panzer IV, themselves braking only in time to stop stationary in front of the Panzer IV's cannon. A third Crusader is thus immobilized.

"Come on Rosehip!" Sarah said out of frustration. "They will get her don't you worry." Sarah said to the other girls encouragingly, but she wasn't too sure about that.

The battle on the corner had finally ended Pravda and St. Gloriana had finally pushed through and with Rosehip being chased she led them straight towards Pravda, forcing Miho to retreat but some of the Pravda and Rukuriri left the chase to hunt down stragglers. Sarah and her crew saw this they all knew and agreed that was a bad move, soon after Rukuriri was knocked out as well as other Pravda tanks that left the main force.

"Look, look what's Darjeeling doing?" Jasmine shouted perplex pointing at the map with its icon remaining still near the beach.

"I don't know engine trouble? She can't stay there even I know that." Honeybush added.

All the girl's heads turned instantaneously to look at Sarah for her opinion. "No comment." She said back, rubbing her forehand with her hand. She looked up and the Churchill was discovered as it drove at full speed down the beach. She looked over to another screen to see Rosehips crusader spinning out of control into a house as it an almighty explosion brought down the building.

"Well there you go, ladies, this was my plan." Sarah chuckled but inside she was infuriated with herself as the plan fell to pieces and was an absolute shambles.

The Churchill clambered up the sea wall, as the Char B1 tried to follow but was completely destroyed, as Pravda held the high ground, as they lowered their guns on Miho's tank.

" _Take her out! For goodness sake_." Peppermint yelled at the screen losing her cool, as the people around her gave her funny looks.

Whilst the Pravda vehicles reloaded, Miho tank surged up to engage the Churchill. The other Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan vehicles try to follow, but only the Hetzer made it up the steep incline. The Panzer IV engages the Churchill at close range and began using Darjeeling Churchill to cover from the other two Pravda tanks. The Hetzer unbeknownst to the Pravda tanks looked as if it was lighting up a shot. The Hetzer fired its gun Sarah knew it was all over, at that exact moment, Rosehip, having somehow gotten her tank mobile again, jumps over a hill to join the battle. The shot from the Hetzer was badly aimed, hitting the Crusader in mid-air, taking it out.

Whilst the IS-2 turned around to deal with the Hetzer, both the Churchill, T-34 and the Panzer IV ascend adjacent staircases into an aquarium complex. The Panzer IV arrives at the top first, and fires upon the T-34, sacrificing itself to shield the flag tank. The Churchill returns fire, and knocks out the Panzer IV, ending the match.

Jasmine hugged Sarah squeezing her tightly but she was still disappointed "Sarah… I mean English we won!"

Sarah sighed "We won by luck; the plan didn't work." She said determinedly. "There must be something I'm missing."

"Don't be upset with yourself English, not all plans go the way you want them to go, once you get on the battlefield will show Miho who's boss." Honeybush said with airing confidence.

Sarah stood up as she looked at the time on her phone. "I'm sorry but my flight."

"Good luck English." "Safe journeys." "Have fun!" They all said at the same time talking over the other, she smiled and waved, it was time to go home.


	22. Chapter 22: Played them for a fiddle

The ferry brought her back after what seemed like years as the Boston carrier appeared on the horizon. Sarah was exhausted the flight really took it out of her and using British transport was an absolute nightmare as she lugged her heavy suitcase around. The ferry soon joined with the carrier, as she boarded, she walked up the gangway and at the top was a woman with long shining blond hair, green eyes as bright as the sun, wearing dark purple battledress and trousers with white trim along the edges.

"Beth so lovey to see you again." Sarah said as the two embraced.

"It's been a long time no see English Breakfast." Beth responded back with a smile, they let go of each other and walked along the main road towards the school.

"You're never going to let that go are you."

"No never, I have to say that your St. Gloriana uniform looks lovely."

"Sorry about this I couldn't change I had to be an exhibition match and basically had to run back grab my stuff and go."

"The Pravda and St. Gloriana versus Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan, I will be honest with you, I was cheering on Ooarai, that Miho is very impressive."

"She sure is I have to be the one that has to get into her head and predict her moves." As she shrugged. "Like how can I do that? So we made a plan based on what I and others assumed she would do it was called plan king."

"Well it worked didn't it, you won."

"Well we should have won it before we entered the town, the thing with Ooarai is they seem to be fooled quick easily so luring them out was fine it was the finishing blow we missed."

"Just before we pop back to mine, there are some people that want to say hi."

They walked to the school and around to the garages they turned the corner there was a large group of girls standing there. "She here shouted one of them." They all ran over to her with her old crew leading the way Grace clattered into her with a massive hug with Oliva and Alex following suit.

"It's so great to see you again commander." Alex said a smile all around her face.

"You too, guys thank you so much but how's it been for you."

"Actually, really good the Tankery club has loads of new members, we also got given some new stuff quick some." Grace led the way to the large garage doors as she walked to them pressing the button as the large garage doors opened creaking and moaning slowly parting to the sides, they revealed the familiar sight of the five veteran tanks, all were painted with camouflage schemes with dark browns and greens all different for each other.

"I like it." Sarah said as she walked up touching the Sherman Jumbo.

"We have camouflage nets and everything." Oliva added.

"But wait, there's more." Grace said leading Sarah behind the Jumbo, "So as we got to the next round we got a little more funding and we all decided we needed a little more firepower so we got one of these."

Sarah eyes landed on the short tank covered in camouflage nets "A Panzer IV/70 (V) I wanted to get something similar at St. Gloriana but they said no."

Grace placed her hand on the tank "We have changed our strategy a little, we play more defensive, the tank is so low that we can hide it in places people would never think a tank would be."

"I can't wait to see you guys fight in it you should win the ETT this year." Sarah said to all the girls around her.

"Bovington won't be easy with us next time, but we have a plan." Grace said nodding to Beth. "We have studied Miho Nishazumi non-stop since she won her tournament every little detail, I think I even know what she will have for breakfast. We know we will put up a good fight against Bovington you never know we might even try and ask for a friendly against Ooarai."

The girls chatted about Sarah life at St. Gloriana, the sun began to set over Boston carrier, as they all began to leave the garage, Beth then stopped as her phone buzzed, she opened her phone. "That's got to be fake, it can't be."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Ooarai school will be closing." Beth stated.

All the girls were stunned.

"It looks that the JSF have stepped in and made a compromise with the MEXT School Carriers Department, they have to beat the All-Stars University Team to add insult to injury it's an annihilation match." She stopped and sighed. "To put it frankly this is like putting a house cat up against a lion." Beth just shook her head.

"When is the match happening?" Oliva asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Well, I'm going to watch the last hurrah of Ooarai." Beth spoke with a little anguish in her voice. "Your more than welcome to come to mine to watch if you like, but bring your own supplies, it kicks off at 8pm GMT."

All the girls walked out of the school's property and walked their own way's. As Sarah followed Beth to her house.

"It's just not fair Beth they won the 63rd to stay open now and now they are going to close the winning school?"

"I know, I'm just as angry as you are." They reached Beth's house a small bungalow with an empty driveway in the front.

"My parents' are a way to see friends on land, so the house is free." Beth smiled opening the door, "so your room is the door her..." She pointed to the door on the right, "...the bathroom is down the corridor straight ahead of you."

"Thanks, Beth, for all your help." As she yawned.

"No problem." Her smile lighting up the room.

Sarah opened the door to the bedroom placed her suitcase on the floor, and flopped onto the bed. She awoke the next day 3PM in the afternoon after 15 hours sleep still in her uniform. She washed and finally changed into a fresh pair of clothes, she and Beth had some lunch at a restaurant and picked up sweet and other integral supplies for the important match.

Beth hooked up the TV with her laptop and ordered a pizza to arrive for 7:30PM, if Ooarai was to be gone forever they wanted this night to be a celebration of their achievements. The time rolled past with Grace, Oliva and Alex joining them as well as the new commander of Boston high Isabella.

As they sat down eating the pizza and watched the TV screen as the time moved on it was nearly 8PM.

"Here she is." Beth shouted, as Miho walked towards the small girl, with the officials standing in the middle.

Oliva moved closer to the TV screen "She does look confident, does she? Look at the way she's walking and her head looking at the ground."

Sarah laid back on the sofa "I don't blame her, she been put in a really bad situation, 8 tanks versus 30 not to mention what two of them are, poor girl."

The camera suddenly moved, zooming on four what looked to be Kuromorimine tanks.

Oliva squinted at the screen "Look that German schools come in to help."

Sarah nudged Beth "Can they do that?"

"Well if the JSF say they're safe to use and they have transferred over I think it's fine." Beth said back with a small smile.

Oliva spoke added to list of new tanks joining the line-up "Look more are coming. Sherman's, T-34's, a Churchill.."

"Wait, what." Sarah ran over to the screen for a closer look. "That's my head commanders' tank, Darjeeling, that's Rosehip's Crusader." She said pointing to the tanks rolling in, "and I think that Rukuriri Matilda." She was flabbergasted she sat back on the sofa.

"Well, they came to help a fellow tanker in need." Isabelle added.

Once the influx of tanks arrived it was 30 versus 30, the odds were not in Ooarai's favour but it was a lot better than it was, the rage tag team fell back towards there lines to have a tactical meeting. Back in the UK, the girls talk august themselves about the battles outcomes.

"The key has to be their main point of attack." Beth added as Isabelle looked to take a couple of notes from her former commander. "My guess would be three forces on to take the hill and two on the flanks. But the million question what will the Uni team do?"

Sarah took a deep breath one out of pity. "The line-up speaks for itself Karl-Gerät will neutralise any strong points, so by going on what you said Beth the hill is going to be heavily bombarded, Ooarai would have to abandon the hill. The T28 could help push the hill as well but this is all a guess."

"Your reading of the battlefield has gotten very good Sarah." Beth added patting her on the back.

"Well it's not too hard when you're not in the battle and you know all the enemy's tanks line-up." Sarah added back.

"Guys Ooarai is moving their heading for the hill." Grace declared, forming into three inverted V formations one heading to the left flank into the forest, the middle force went straight for the hill, the last force went to the right flank with Darjeeling small detachment.

The map showed the all-stars copying this manoeuvre. Beth nudged Isabelle in front of her with her foot. "Ok Isabelle keep an eye on this left flank, once the Uni team works out this is there weaker flank, they will blitz past them you have my word, as let's be honest M26 Perishing's will dance around Type 95 Ha-Go their best tank is probably the firefly or Sherman 76 but there is only two of them. I could see Bovington doing something similar to this to you."

The hill force made it to the top of the hill unopposed with the M26's slowly climbing the hill. As the left flank got swept aside. On the right flank, Ooarai held off a troop of Pershing's at a small river stopping them crossing. The live camera panned out as a large boom was heard in the distance, with a gigantic eruption of earth and fire raised into the sky on top of the hill.

Sarah put her hand on her chin and mouth "Here we go." As the second shell landed flipping over two panthers like they were made of paper, they had to abandon the hill or be destroyed by the 660mm shells of the Karl-Gerät, they fell back on the left flank but where forced back as the all-stars troop dealing with that flank pushed up the hill, Pravda tank set up a heroic rearguard action saving the other in their force from the same feat. A small force of light tanks broke off from the Ooarai retreat and found the Karl-Gerät destroying it as well as three other Pershing's with some expert driving by the BT-42.

Ooarai disengaged from the all-stars retreating to an abandoned amusement park, to lick their wounds.

Beth crossed her arms she looked very relaxed. "This is when we will see the Miho way of Tankery against Alice's Shimada Style. The whale and the elephant either able to challenge the other in its own domain but now the main battle will begin."

"Ooh so poetic." Grace mockingly added.

"Are you sure you don't have a connection with Darjeeling?" Sarah giggled.

"English Breakfast. Cough cough." Beth said back with a sharp smile, Sarah sighed shaking her head.

The amusement park had large walls around it with only three gates to enter, as the all-stars approached in the distance, the Ooarai team split to cover the gates with a reserve in the middle of the Park in case need for reinforcement. The all-stars pushed up to the wall of the southern main gate and released some, as the pushed east towards Eastern Utility Gate held by only Darjeeling's small detachment as the T28 super heavy tank pressed through the narrow road, which was impenetrable from the front as the lumbering beast came towards them.

"Get them out of there Darjeeling!" Sarah yelled at the screen. All the girls around her at looked at Sarah with a strange look, she seemed to care a lot for her team.

They fell back with reinforcements arriving but even they could do very little to stop it either. They fell back being pressed by the sheer weight of the University's team tanks and quality of tanks. Only the south gate held where the remain Kuromorimine and Pravda tanks took out three Pershing's, leaving a Chaffee to escape which they pursue down the winding streets of the amusement park.

Simultaneously Beth and Sarah looked at the map with its icons moving into one general direction, the all-star team shepherding all the tanks that held the eastern gate into an amphitheatre and surrounding them.

"Wow, now that is impressive." Beth said clapping her hands. "That's just wow." She couldn't even put it into words that a force could so elegantly and fluidly move another into a kill zone.

Oliva's had her eyes still hooked onto the screen "Alice has played them for a fiddle."

"The thing is Miho may have combated this, but all the girls have their own way of Tankery the 'standard way' but the Shimada Style can adapt and change. Do you know what Shimada means?" Beth added back questioning Oliva.

The room went silent, "It translates to ninja, as Beth was telling me they emphasizing more of the hit and run assassination with their heavier and stronger equipment. They are also famous for their unpredictability being able to adapt to the situation making their next move impossible to predict." Sarah said back to the room, but something had happened on the screen. "Are my eyes deceiving me? is that ferries wheel rolling down the hill?"

"Yes, it is." As Beth started laughing due to the randomness of it. "I don't even know what will happen anymore." As she raised her hands up in the air shrugging her shoulders.

The ferries wheel rolled down into the amphitheatre as it looked to be hit with a HE shell, launching it out and towards the waiting all-star tanks, scattering the Pershing's and T28 above. The Ooarai force then retreated out following the Ferris wheel and breaking off into small groups to being having skirmishes with the all-star team. So many small battles took place that the only way to keep up with the battle was by watching the scoreboard and the map, and it looked as if the tide was turning for Ooarai.

"Well, I think Alice is going to show us her dancing moves." Beth pointed out as the icon of her Centurion began to move. The live camera fixed on her as it effortlessly took out four Chi-Ha-Tan tanks and Ooarai's Type 89. "She's pretty good."

The tank numbers how began to dwindle, something took out the T28 soon after the Churchill was destroyed, as well a Rukuriri Matilda and then finally Rosehip crusader was destroyed. The only Ooarai tanks left where Maho Tiger I and Miho's Panzer IV against two M26 Pershing's and Alice's Centurion. Using a combination attack, Maho forms a barricade to halt one of the Pershing whilst Miho takes it out. The Tiger I lead the last Pershing underneath a swinging boat ride, firing at the attraction so that it swings back like a pendulum hammer and knocks the Pershing backwards, leaving it an easy target that is quickly immobilised, it's was now one versus two.

Sarah clenched her hands as Beth put her hand on hers and squeezed it this was do or die after the hard work through the battle it all came down to this. The battle was high octane all tanks continue to battle through the plaza, manoeuvring at high speeds and attacking from unexpected angles, each side trying to out-position or out-gun the other, destroying buildings doing anything and everything to get one over the other but all was equal.

Regrouping with Maho atop the fake mountain at the back if the plaza, Miho Panzer IV drove straight down the staircase towards the Centurion. The Tiger I drove directly behind and aims its gun at the rear of the Panzer IV. The Tiger fired into the back of the Panzer IV that propels the Panzer IV forwards into an unavoidable collision with the Centurion, as the Panzer IV plants a shell from point-blank range into its turret ring, knocking out the Centurion but themselves in the process.

The scoreboard was checked as everyone held with bated breath for the result. " _Ooarai Girls Academy as won by one tank._ " Came the announcer. All the girls in the room jumped up and celebrated, like they had won it themselves, it didn't matter them that is now 4 AM in the morning they had never been more awake.

After her week back in Boston as gifts were exchanged and final goodbyes were said, she regrettably returned back to St. Gloriana. She arrived back 15 hours, after leaving being picked up by St. Gloriana helicopter from the airport. Darjeeling was waiting for her with her two trusty steads as the helicopter landed. Sarah opened the door her green eyes dancing over the faces of the three girls.

" _Thank you for having the helicopter pick me up from the airport."_

" _That's fine hopefully you enjoyed our little excursion to Ooarai."_

 _"Yes, I did it was very impressive."_ Sarah looked over to Assam. _"Congratulations for taking out the T28."_

" _As Darjeeling put it, it was an Inelegant Victory." She said back with a smile._

Darjeeling turned to Assam who nodded and then Orange Pekoe who did the same _. "Please put your suitcase back in your quarters and meet at the tank garage in 10 minutes."_

 _"Yes, Darjeeling."_ Sarah ran passed her suitcase in hand not to lose a second.

After throwing her suitcase in her room she ran as far as her tired legs would carry her to the tank garage, with Rosehip waiting at the door.

" _Congratulations on your win for Ooarai."_ Sarah coughed and splutter trying to catch her breath.

" _It was a good kill one the Chaffee I'll give you that, the tank flew like 10 meters across that canal."_ Rosehip responded back as she opened the door to the tank garage as they walked in, with the lights glowing onto the metal beast.

" _Darjeeling has told me to tell you that you're at the speaking and understanding level is of a 12-year-old. Which is good enough in my books, so." Rosehip stuck out a hand "Congratulations English Breakfast welcome to the Chindits."  
_

" _What really?!"_ Sarah stopped and instantly looked at Rosehip. Rosehip nodded; Sarah shook her hand.

" _But first you need a tank your own tank, but it has to be fast so no Churchills."_

They walked around the tank garage, with its valentines, Matilda and Churchills, she walked past a large gun laying on the floor.

"I thought Darjeeling said we didn't have one." Sarah said bewildered pointing to the gun.

 _"Well, she still right the tank is being put together as we speak."_ As Rosehip pointed to the hull of the tank with its turret removed.

" _I see."_

They continued looking and Sarah stopped and her eyes found the tank, she walked up to it.

" _I like this one."_

" _It was meant to be."_ Rosehip said with a smile

 _"This could help us in the Chindits a little more firepower is never amiss."_ as Sarah put her hand on the barrel.

" _And it has the speed as well. But you have only four crew members when this has five."_ Rosehip stated.

 _"Well, I don't really think we need a bow gunner personally, less weight more speed you know."_ Sarah said with a wink, Rosehip nodded back as the smile expanded around her face.

" _Congratulations vice commander English Breakfast, you are the proud owner of a Cromwell."_

The end…

The Chindits will return.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone reading this story, I never expected so many people reading it, nearly 1000 views, I've been working on this new story in the background to this story, so if you've been following from the start here is the blurb for the continuation of this story at trust me on this it will not be what you expect.**

 **The Longest Week: A Girls Und Panzer Story**

' **The JSF have decided on a new format, to show the skill and prowess of Japanese Sensha-dō throughout the world, they conduct a week-long battle with objectives needed to be held and taken with five of the best schools. But some is wrong, the tanks are acting strangely.'**

 **The first chapter will be live this Sunday.**


End file.
